No one will cry
by Violette Moore
Summary: La noche como único manto, La luna como consuelo. Un niño que nadie quiere muere, el que es amado vive. Un trato justo ¿No es cierto? Pues a las decepciones, nadie les llora, ni tampoco recuerda.
1. Chapter 1

_Saludos! La presente historia está dedicada a Damian Wayne, espero no quede tan mal y que por lo menos se merezca un comentario. Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama que como siempre comienza un poco dramática pero les prometo que a medida que avance se pondrá mejor._

_*Las cursivas son para pensamientos y/o recuerdos. Hay cambios de tiempo (presente/pasado) en la historia y sin más que agregar espero sea de su agrado. _

* * *

**_No One Will Cry_**

* * *

.

.

—Nadie llorará.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó tan pronto se tomó la molestia de analizar fríamente la situación, en menos de 48 horas todo su mundo se había venido abajo y tanto Dios como sus camaradas e hijos sabían que eso de perder el control, simplemente no iba con él.

El resto de grabaciones en el dispositivo de audio eran una serie de gritos entre órdenes y comandos, la misión era sencilla: simplemente debían patrullar el área, si había problemas tenían que comunicarse con él o Ricardo pero como era de suponer.

Damian no quiso esperar.

Un callejón escasamente iluminado, una bodega abandonada por el exterior, laboratorio clandestino por el interior.

La historia, aparentemente se volvería a repetir, siempre.

Cuando recibió su llamado, cierto era también que él ni siquiera se encontraba en el área, había otras prioridades, otros enemigos, otros más en quienes depositar su confianza y en los que dicho sea de paso, le costaría un verdadero infierno volver a confiar.

El justiciero se llevó la mano a la altura del rostro, presionó en el punto medio de los ojos aligerando con ello el pasar de los años y de la situación que estaba así o más rebasada de su control.

* * *

**.o.O.o.**

—Bruce

—Ahora no —fue lo que respondió— y a punto estuvo de cortar la comunicación. Estaba en un operativo en conjunto él y demás miembros de la liga, solo fueron necesarias dos palabras: un nombre seguido de algo más.

—Damián está herido —la sangre se congeló en el interior de sus venas, el maleante que estaba por someter escapó a su agarre pero en un acto involuntario y producto de la rabia contra sí mismo y el mundo lo tomó de las ropas y estampó su humanidad contra la pared, presionó el cuello, lo levantó del piso, el hombre forcejeo a medida que Ricardo hacía una pausa para continuar, él no era de pausas dramáticas, siempre sabía que decir y como decirlo, el hecho de que no pudiera hacerlo solo podía significar que el estado de Damian era poco más que peor.

Clark tuvo que llamar su atención para impedir que el hombre que estaba a nada de alcanzar la inconsciencia pasara de ahí a la otra vida, el resto de héroes lo notó a su vez deteniendo sus respectivas batallas por espacio de algunos segundos para dirigir una mirada a él, estaba tieso en la misma maldita posición y con el dedo colocado en el auricular.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —demandó con violencia, Ricardo pasó saliva— él lo hizo a su vez, la respuesta fue breve, aterradora y concisa.

—Se bañó en un cultivo de químicos del que no sabemos absolutamente nada, Jason los trajo a casa pero hasta ahora el único que sabe lo que sucedió es Tim y no deja de repetir que debió ser él y no tu hijo.

Algo parecido a un grito escapó a su garganta, los héroes y bandidos contuvieron a su vez el aliento, nadie se atrevió a mover un solo músculo mientras observaban al hombre que competía en cuanto a condición física, espiritual y moral con el de acero, venirse abajo.

La noche como único manto, la luna como consuelo, era igual a aquella vez tantos años atrás en que lo había perdido todo, solo que a él —_aún no lo había perdido_— voló en su jet a una velocidad imperiosa hasta volver a casa, ahí el escenario era totalmente distinto.

Médicos, científicos entre conocidos y desconocidos realizaban estudios en una parte de la mansión que aparentemente acababa de convertirse en laboratorio químico, Alfred no fue quien lo recibió sino Ricardo, le explicó que Damian no se encontraba demasiado herido pero que a pesar de ello aún no lograban hacerlo despertar, Jason estaba con Tim y este último todo lo que hacía era repetir una nueva frase: —¿Por qué lo hizo? —el joven Todd no tenía respuestas pero sí ideas, abandonó la habitación del menor luego de escuchar la llegada de su mentor, éste lo esperaba en el pasillo.

Aún no pasaba a verlo, ni pasaría.

La carga moral era demasiada para él, la misma que lo había llevado a la parte más apartada de la mansión a sumirse en recuerdos pues resultaba inverosímil que lo último que le hubiera dicho a su hijo antes de partir era que él, era una total decepción.

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

—Quiero escuchar lo que sucedió, ahora —Jason asintió a medida que junto con Ricardo se encerraban en su despacho— ambos lucían aún las prendas de combate, lo más que habían atinado a hacer para proteger su identidad secreta era desprenderse de los antifaces y cubrir sus figuras con largos abrigos a fin de que los científicos pudieran recibir instrucciones y comenzar a hacer su labor.

Grayson tomó lugar en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio, los otros dos decidieron permanecer en pie, Red Hood miró a su padre de manera inquisitiva, frívola y letal, cierto era que en una época fueron cercanos, amigos, colegas —¡joder que fueron familia!— pero cierto era también que él, lo había dejado morir y dicha muerte, seguía sin ser vengada.

Estaba de visita por la ciudad —comenzó a decir— puede que nadie de aquí lo recuerde pero yo sí, el demonio lo mencionó una vez y aunque no me van esas cursilerías de los regalos pretendía por lo menos darle una buena patada de cumpleaños —al escuchar su declaración, si es que aún era posible, los colores abandonaron del todo el rostro de Bruce Wayne— el menor sonrió satisfecho, Superman se lo habría reprochado también.

_¿Qué es lo que sabes de tu hijo Bruce? ¿Lo conoces realmente? A ti y a mi se nos fue arrebatada nuestra familia pero lo mismo no sucede con él. ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide? adoptaste a esos chicos sabrás tú por qué y me consta que a tu manera fuiste cálido y amoroso con ellos ¿Pero por qué no con él?._

Bruce apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y dejó caer su osamenta sobre un sillón de piel.

—Como sea, estaba por ahí columpiándome, saludando a los chicos, soltando algunos disparos para que no se le olvidara a nadie quien era su dueño —Bruce gruñó molesto, Ricardo ni se inmutó— estaba por llegar a los buenos barrios cuando mi receptor captó su señal de audio, escuché a los mocosos llamarse a gritos, lo normal: _¡Lárgate de aquí Red!_ seguido de un_ ¡Cállate y explica por qué estás aquí!_ eso llamó mi atención, si bien mi primer idea era cambiar algo de dinero, ir a su encuentro y matarlos del miedo, la respuesta de Tim, me hizo cambiar de opinión.

_—¡No me sueltes! Por favor, Damian ¡Damian_!

La puerta se abrió de a poco desvelando a una figura no tan larga de estatura, bien formada y delgada, Tim llevaba las mismas ropas aunque con ausencia de botas, antifaz y capa, se había armado de valor para ver a su padre y completar la historia.

—Encontramos unos maleantes en el callejón, parecía un asunto de drogas, un intercambio, es decir, todos estaban en un enorme circulo y no hacían realmente ruido, le dije a Damian que volviéramos a casa, él carraspeó, me llamó cobarde pero se mostró de acuerdo, lancé mi garfio, fui secundado pero entonces mientras me elevaba alcance a ver lo mismo que sin lugar a dudas había visto él.

Un niño, en medio de ellos —Bruce volvió a resoplar, Jason soltó un juramento, Ricardo una maldición— recrearon la escena vivida noches atrás en la que el joven Wayne había terminado por asesinar a una jodida banda de tratantes de blancas.

* * *

**.o.O.o.**

_—¡Qué crees que hiciste ahí afuera Damian! —había gritado Bruce totalmente encolerizado arrojando por los aires el primer objeto que entrara en su campo visual y que para su mala suerte había resultado ser el teclado de su sofisticado equipo de cómputo, el menor bufó con hastío, el cuerpo temblando de rabia, las manos así como las ropas y el rostro impregnados de sangre._

_—¡Es que no puedes entender una mierda de lo que te digo!_

_—¡Claro que lo entiendo padre! Pero también entiendo que lo que hice ahí afuera fue librar al mundo de una maldita escoria que sin lugar a dudas, al salir de la cárcel lo habría vuelto a hacer_

_—Tú no puedes sab..._

_—¡Claro que lo sé! Y tú también pero no quieres aceptarlo, dices que esos hombres necesitan ayuda y ¿De quién la van a recibir? ¿De alguien como Harley Queen? Los malditos se conocen en Arkham intercambian historias y después salen para volver a hacerlo solo que diez veces peor, tú no puedes estar en todos lados y la prueba soy yo. ¡Es esto! los maté y no llegaste para detenerlo. —Bruce le soltó un puñetazo— mismo que logró frenar en su velocidad mas no en impacto, lo estampo contra otro de los paneles de control y lo levantó de los brazos, no era un chico ni demasiado alto o corpulento, la petulancia en su rostro seguía ahí, el gesto altivo, irritado, la maldita personificación de superioridad y soberbia que indudablemente le había heredado a los Al Ghul y sin desearlo, sin ser consciente de ello, lo odió por eso._

_Por seguir la senda sangrienta de su estirpe y mancillar con ella el nombre de sus bien amados padres._

_—No volverás a salir sin mi supervisión o la de tus hermanos_

_—Tsk —escupió en su cara— haciendo ademán de querer liberarse pero sin llegar a hacerlo, cuando se trataba de él, Damian hacia lo posible por frenar en su acción, sin importar el castigo que le infringiera, su hijo cedía y él se imponía._

_—Es una orden y también te quitaré la espada_

_—¡No puedes hacerlo! Es de mi abuelo_

_—Te la quitaré hasta que aprendas que debes usarla para defender y no para…—Damian se soltó entonces— amaba esa espada, era el equivalente en valor sentimental para él a la máscara de Red Hood, los bastones de Nightwing o la capa de Red Robin, lo destruyó con la mirada. Una vez más esa maldita mirada digna de un asesino y él le devolvió otra igual, sus hermanos intervinieron entonces, los últimos dos y en cuya presencia apenas si había reparado._

_—Dami —comenzó a decir Ricardo, tomándolo por el hombro y entonces el asesino explotó—_

_—¡Crees que eso tampoco lo sé! ¡Que soy demasiado estúpido como para no ver la diferencia entre proteger una vida y ultimar otra! ¿Quieres escuchar como lo aprendí? ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? él no respondió, detestaba escuchar esas historias, la brutalidad de su educación puesto que le parecía una salvajada todo lo que la liga de asesinos había hecho con él durante diez años._

_—Esta conversación se acabó_

_—¡No! ¡No vas a hacerme esto de nuevo! —pero lo hizo, tomo su orgullo, les dio la espalda y lo abandonó—_

_—Yo si quiero escucharlo —alcanzó a pedir Tim cuando él estaba a media escalera— Damian bufó de nuevo, temió que iniciara una nueva pelea pero si quería hacerlo, tenía algo mejor que patadas y puños para amedrentar a sus hermanos._

_—¿A ustedes nunca los trató así, cierto? Supongo que si alguna vez fallaron en un objetivo o salieron heridos, todo lo que hizo fue consolarlos, esperar a que estuvieran listos, en cuanto a mi._

_La primera vez que fallé, fue cuando no pude sostenerme del hilo metálico de mi garfio, íbamos demasiado rápido y como pueden ver ni mis piernas o brazos son tan largos como los del promedio de modo que saltar de la misma distancia me llevo a apenas rozar el cable y caer irremediablemente a la nada, el abuelo enfureció, me humilló delante del gremio, tomó mi brazo y lo rompió en dos argumentando que así ya tendría un motivo para no ser capaz de sostener mi peso._

_—Lo siento —susurró Tim—_

_—No importa, los huesos sanan pero otras heridas no, lo que quería que escuchara mi padre es que entiendo perfectamente la diferencia entre proteger y matar._

_Los asesinos me lo enseñaron a temprana edad, fue así como le perdí el miedo a asesinar._

_Esa explicación ya no la escucho él, recordaba lo suficiente de R'as como para imaginar la tortura a que lo habría expuesto. En su momento lo había sometido también pero la diferencia estaba en que él ya era un joven para cuando se entrenó con los asesinos, ya tenía definidos sus ideales y objetivos. Pero Damian ¿Qué tenía él?_

_**.o.O.o.**_

* * *

—Esta vez fue diferente —interrumpió Drake— llegamos a tiempo, Damian se arrojó sobre ellos, liberó al chico que salió corriendo y entonces yo lo ayudé, eran seis tipos, entre jóvenes y maduros, el solo verlos o permitir que nos vieran me producía escalofríos así que con gusto les patee el trasero y creí que Damian también lo hacia más cuando me detuve a revisar ya no lo vi, iba metros arriba siguiendo a alguien que no reconocí pero tengo la seguridad de que él si.

Llevaba un traje de combate negro, máscara bicolor y dos espadas a juego, le grité a Damian que se detuviera pero no me escuchó, entraron en la bodega, en lo que yo creí que era una bodega y cuando lo seguí ambos estaban enfrascados en una frenética lucha, ese hombre iba a matarlo. Sus golpes eran certeros y el pequeño D estaba desarmado —Jason y Dick sintieron una punzada de auténtico terror al escuchar eso— claro que estaba desarmado pensó con remordimiento Wayne, él le quitó las armas poco antes de...

Le grité de nuevo y me uní a su paso, el oponente era un asesino nato, sé que lo era porque jamás había sentido erizarse los bellos de mi nuca hasta que me enfrenté a él.

—¡Lárgate de aquí Red! —me exigió con furia pero no lo escuché— el hombre detuvo su ataque, creó una distancia entre nuestros cuerpos al tiempo que nos apuntaba con las espadas.

—¿Red? —cuestionó entonces— Oh ya veo, ahora no solo contaminas la sangre sino que eres compañero de armas de este sujeto. Dime algo _elegido_ ¿Dónde está tu padre? la última vez que lo vi parecía muy interesado pero evidentemente ya se aburrió de ti. Todos en algún momento lo hacen ¿No es cierto?

—¡Cállate y explica por qué estás aquí!—gritó Damian, con la mirada ardiente y posición de ataque— yo no sabía que hacer, el interior de la bodega estaba casi vacío y nosotros pendíamos de una superficie endeble a considerable distancia de un profundo contenedor de liquido, el olor me pareció extraño, me recordó el laboratorio escolar, comencé a aislar compuestos de manera inmediata al tiempo que aquellos dos continuaban en su duelo de miradas, los químicos que identifique en mi mente eran peligrosos, corrosivos, iba a arrastrar a Robin por la fuerza hasta sacarnos de ahí pero evidentemente no fui el único que pensó así. —Drake dejo escapar un poco de aire— escondió el rostro, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus puños se cerraron hasta que sintió su carne arder por la presión de las uñas, luego de eso continuó.

El hombre como expliqué, estaba armado pero no solo con espadas sino con granadas, las diminutas piezas rodaron por el piso hasta dispersarse a nuestros pies y yo…me congele en el acto, pensé que íbamos a morir ahí, ¡Yo no quería morir así! pero Damian reaccionó, tomo el garfio con una mano y se aferró a mi con la otra, las detonaciones se escucharon, nosotros nos elevamos pero no demasiado.

El sujeto lo tomó por la fuerza, se había columpiado, colocado del lado opuesto a donde Damian pretendía sostenernos y con una cuerda había enlazado su pierna, la presión que ejercíamos contra él era demasiada, podía escucharlo gemir, maldecir y también temblar, el hombre reía por lo bajo, dijo algo sobre el destino, el honor, la familia, ojo por ojo y también lo llamó _decepción_. —Bruce se hundió en su asiento, el orador lo notó pero aún así continuó— Damian comenzó a soltar mi mano, le suplique que no lo hiciera.

—¡No me sueltes! Por favor Damian, ¡Damian! —pero algo en él había cambiado— cerró los ojos, aumentó el agarre en torno a mi mano, me levanto a su nivel e hizo que fuera yo quien sostuviera el lanza garfios, acto seguido susurro una frase que me helo el alma y se soltó.

Llegue a la cornisa, mire hacia mi hermano, pendía boca abajo a merced de ese desgraciado y en ese momento fue que llegaste tú. Jason asintió, cuando él entró, derribando una pared entera con su propio kit de explosivos, solo escucho a Red gritar con desesperación, dirigió su mirada al objeto de su llamado y ahí fue que lo vio. El hombre soltó la cuerda y Damian cayó como en cámara lenta hacia abajo, se iba sereno, eso fue lo que en realidad le aterro y congelo, Ricardo fue consciente del temblor de su hermano al recordar aquello, sostuvo su mano y el otro agregó.

—Viejo, fue como si el pequeño demonio por fin aceptara irse en paz.

Se hundió por completo y de no ser por los gritos desesperados de Tim yo no habría logrado reaccionar, disparé al contenedor todo lo que tenía hasta que la maldita cosa se rompió y su cuerpo se liberó, corrimos hacia él, el asesino ya se había ido, lo tome entre mis brazos, le practique los primeros auxilios olvidándome de la maldita mascara y toda la miserable puesta en escena, se veía tan pequeño, frágil. —joder— gritó encolerizado mirando a su padre.—¡Solo es un niño! maldita sea ¡Solo un niño y tú lo mandaste ahí sin su puñetera espada!— el mayor no agregó nada, solo faltaba ver la lividez de su rostro para comprender que lo mismo estaba pensando y que se odiaba y odiaría más de lo que ya lo hacía, por el resto de sus días.

—Yo recolecté una muestra de líquido —agregó Drake— sus ropas se habían desgastado, carcomido, las heridas en torno a su cuerpo cerraron de golpe como si aquel corrosivo hubiera fungido como cauterizador, recuperó la respiración al tercer intento de Todd, expulsó más líquido pero no despertó. Jason lo tomó en brazos, su motocicleta estaba afuera, nosotros habíamos llegado a pie.

_—¡Una carrera haber quién llega más lejos Red!_ —Tim cerró los ojos al recordar sus palabras, parecía una locura que hubieran pasado solo tres horas de aquello—

—¿Por qué se soltó?

—Porque de no hacerlo se habrían caído los dos —respondió Ricardo—

—Si, pero por qué, ¿no era más satisfactorio soltarme? siempre está diciendo lo mucho que nos odia en especial a mi ya que soy el menor y el único que aún vive con…—Tim ya no alcanzó a terminar esa frase, comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose otra vez como de doce años y no dieciséis— Jason se congracio con su hermano, lo abrazo por detrás y es que él tampoco lograba entender _¿Por qué Damian se dejó caer así?_

—No entren en pánico, hay que localizar al sujeto —medió Nightwing— saber quién es y lo que hacía en…

—Sé quién es —respondió Bruce— levantándose de su asiento y mirándolos a todos con algo parecido al remordimiento, la derrota y el temor.

—¡Si lo sabes, cómo lo encuentro! —demandó saber Hood—

—Ustedes no harán nada, ninguno, se quedarán aquí por si Damian...

La puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo, Alfred lucía devastado, el traje de etiqueta en ausencia del saco, las mangas levantadas, el nudo del moño desabrochado, saludó a los jóvenes con un movimiento de rostro y acto seguido se dirigió al mayor.

—Amo Bruce, es un placer para mi informarle que el señorito Wayne ha recuperado el conocimiento pero a la vez —y esto lo dijo igualando al otro en estatura y gesto irritado— le exijo saber ¿Por qué lo primero que pide, es no ser expulsado de esta casa?

Bruce desvió la mirada, era la primera vez que sus hijos lo veían hacerlo, el aludido respetaba a Alfred como haría a un padre y es que de hecho, ante sus ojos lo era. Pennyworth cruzó los brazos, sus hijos sudaron frío, Bruce frunció el ceño, le dio la espalda y respondió.

—Eso es porque le dije que ya no sería bienvenido aquí, lo hizo de nuevo y yo...

—Felicidades amo Bruce, se ha superado a sí mismo pero permítame informarle a partir de este momento que el día en que el joven Damian o cualquiera de los aquí presentes ya no puedan poner un pie en esta casa, será el mismo día en que yo me iré. Y por si aún así lo está considerando también le informo que ese chico no saldrá de aquí hasta que los médicos que están abajo le den el alta y los científicos determinen exactamente qué era esa sustancia en que se sumergió, si tendrá secuelas a corto, mediano o largo plazo. ¿Le quedó claro?

—Si, Alfred

—Bien, entonces supongo que tampoco requerirá mis servicios ya que no pienso dejar su alcoba a menos que sea él quién lo pida, con su permiso.

Alfred salió por la puerta grande dejando a los demás atónitos aunque no por ello faltos de aliento.

—¡Lo echaste de la mansión! —gritó Ricardo— pues aparentemente era el único que aún podía articular una palabra, los otros dos se quedaron pasmados.

Ahora tenía sentido, su última frase, la misma que había hecho temblar a Drake de la cabeza a los pies:_—Nadie llorará— _el que fuera Red Robin se vino abajo junto con Red Hood quién comprendía a su vez la expresión tranquila y serena con que decidió caer al que creería su ultima morada.

* * *

**.o.O.o.**

—Mmmh, con que aquí estás —la voz de Clark llenó de pronto el vacío de la habitación, la oscuridad era casi absoluta y de hecho, llevaba el último par de horas sin soltar el más remoto sonido o ejercer la más mínima acción.

—¿Que quieres aquí? Creí que había sido bastante claro la primera vez pero heme aquí, hete aquí, como en la noche en que me reclutaste y te respondí que el horror en Ciudad Gótica jamás se termina ¡Pero aún así te seguí! ¡Me deje convencer de que tu maldito ojo de halcón lograría protegerlos pero no funcionó! —el señor de la noche gritó estas últimas palabras con algo mucho más parecido a la locura que a la desesperación— su interlocutor no sabía que decir o hacer, había ido ahí como petición de la liga y también como un mandato propio pues al ser él su mejor amigo necesitaba saber qué era lo que lo había orillado a desaparecer de una misión encubierta como una jodida exhalación.

—Bruce, contrólate, no entiendo lo que dices

—¡Mi hijo está muriendo! —gritó el mayor de los Wayne, el último de los Wayne pues a pesar del conocimiento y los años que había pasado a su lado, él aún no había reconocido a Damian como su hijo. Le dio su nombre, lo incluyo en la división de bienes al igual que los otros pero de manera personal, íntima y espiritual, él aún.

Se resistía a hacerlo.

Superman advirtió lo torturado de su gesto, intentó ser comprensivo, averiguar un poco más por su cuenta y fue por eso que se atrevió a invadir la santidad de su hogar con ayuda de su visión de rayos X.

Cuatro sombras reunidas en el mismo lugar, una alcoba, una cama, una figura esbelta y delicada, percibió los latidos de su corazón encontrándolos ligeramente descompasados pero aún firmes y constantes, su respiración era leve pero seguía ahí. Los chicos mayores junto al de servicio eran los que estaban entorno a ese cuerpo y eso quería decir que Bruce no se había equivocado en su declaración, era su hijo.

Su único hijo el que según él, estaba muriendo.

—Puedes respirar tranquilo, no esta muriendo, tan solo está exhausto y lo mismo me atrevería a decir de los demás y de ti

—¿Estas seguro de eso?

—Completamente, debo regresar con Louis ahora pero si quieres un consejo, sugeriría que vayas ahí y lo confortes tú mismo, eres su padre, tanto si lo quieres, lo aceptas, como si no.

El caballero volvió a quedar en penumbra, aún le dolía el alma por no decir del orgullo tras la paliza emocional que le acomodo Ricardo luego de su última afirmación.

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

—¡Le dije que si volvía a derramar sangre no volvería a poner un pie en esta casa y aún así no le importo!

—¿Si? Y que me dices de ti. Un desquiciado asesinó a nuestros padres, no tuvimos opción para terminar aquí y no estoy diciendo que me arrepienta de ello, solo que no teníamos a nadie y él que toda su vida espero por ti, lo único que recibe es tu espalda.

—Quiero saber quien es ese sujeto Bruce —demandó Todd— soltando el agarre que ejercía sobre Tim.

—Su nombre es Deadstroke, perteneciente a la liga de asesinos, juró asesinar a Damian tres años atrás y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Nadie sale, ni tampoco entra como solicitó Alfred hasta que su hermano se encuentre bien.

—¿Y si ya no despierta que vas a hacer? Jugar a los naipes en su celda de Arkham junto con el Joker, se te están juntando los enemigos jurados padre.

—Todd —intervino Tim— Bien, será como ustedes quieran pero si el enano se muere te juro por todo lo sagrado y maldito que yo vengaré su muerte.

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

A un mandato suyo los presentes abandonaron la habitación, el mayor con un poco más de resistencia que los menores, lo veía de la misma manera en que lo había visto a él en los viejos y buenos tiempos.

—Júreme que no va a reprocharle nada al joven amo, estaba destrozado de preocupación tan pronto despertó, me suplicó que no le dijera a nadie en específico a usted, no fuera a echarlo en su estado y si lo hacía no tenía cabeza para pensar a dónde iba a ir

—No lo haré, no diré una sola palabra Alfred

—Ese quizá haya sido el mayor de los problemas entre ustedes pero estoy de acuerdo, aún tiene fiebre, cambie la compresa de vez en cuando con agua fresca y si despierta otra vez, hágale saber que este siempre será su hogar.

—Lo haré —Pennyworth besó la frente del menor y le acomodó la sábana antes de salir, al hacerlo también le colocó una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro a él. A pesar de la situación, de lo que hiciera, tanto para bien como para mal, Alfred encontraba la manera de asimilar y aceptar los designios de su carácter.

Miró a su hijo en la cama, tenía el rostro maltratado por un par de golpes perfectamente bien colocados, los cabellos desacomodados, la frente perlada en sudor, respiraba pausadamente y mientras lo veía, era consciente de lo mucho que cambió en estos tres años. Lo recordó en la mañana siguiente al día en que llegó, destrozando el jardín con la espada en mano, pensó que tenía talento, que tenía futuro, que estaría orgulloso y ciertamente en los primeros meses así fue como se sintió.

Suspiró para sus adentros, pensando en si debería cambiar la compresa o solo tenderse junto a él, tomar su mano, su diminuta mano en el interior de la suya, pocas veces lo tenía así, recordando la diferencia no solo de edades sino de historias y personalidades, se disculpó silenciosamente con él, secretamente pues su orgullo no le permitía expresar en voz alta la grandeza de su error.

Jamás debió explotar de esa manera, por lo menos hubiera escuchado su explicación.

_—Padre…_

_—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ¡Eres una decepción para el uniforme, para mi casa y esta familia! Te lo advertí antes y te lo repito ahora. Ya no eres bienvenido aquí._

_La expresión en su rostro tras escuchar aquello era una en la que apenas se detenía a reflexionar, le obligó a entregar su espada y también la capa, acto seguido, tomó sus armas, subió al jet y se marchó en dirección del lugar de encuentro con Superman y los demás héroes de la Liga de la Justicia, no quería saber nada de él o sus acciones, simplemente lo había hecho de nuevo, llegar a casa con el rostro y las manos impregnadas de sangre._

_._

—Mmmh…no, Suéltenme, ¡NO!

Damian comenzó a gritar en sueños, posiblemente las secuelas de ese cultivo químico estuvieran surtiendo efecto, lo contuvo con fuerza para impedir que se hiciera daño, sus gritos alertaron a sus hermanos que preocupados llegaron a pensar que había sido él quien le hacía daño.

—¡Que estás haciendo! —recriminó Todd—

—Déjalo en paz —sentencio Drake—

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Dick—

—¡Suéltenme! Por favor Madre, haz que paren, ¡Haz que paren!

Alfred había hecho llamar al equipo médico, los hicieron a un lado revisaron sus signos y sin más inyectaron un sedante en su torrente sanguíneo.

—Eso le ayudará por esta noche, los resultados de las pruebas los tendremos mañana de modo que lo único que le puedo sugerir es que descanse.

Bruce agradeció eso, despidió a todos y regresó al sillón donde pasaría una terrible noche preguntándose a sí mismo qué demonios quería decir Damian con eso.

_—¡Haz que pare!_ —¿pero el qué?— sabía que Thalía jamás intervino para impedir la instrucción o castigos que la liga infringió a su hijo, a como ella veía las cosas estaba formando al futuro líder del mundo.

Gran error.

* * *

_NA: ¿Alguna idea de lo que pasó o pasará con Damian? Se aceptan críticas, quejas y sugerencias._

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_No One Will Cry II_**

* * *

**_._**

**_La noche como único manto,  
La luna como consuelo  
._**

—¿Qué vas a hacer elegido? ¿Te soltarás? ¿Lo dejarás caer? ¿Te convertirás una vez más en una total decepción?

—¡No me sueltes! Por favor Damian...—el reemplazo gritaba, el traidor gritaba— sus huesos dolían aunque no tanto como el saber que una vez salieran de ahí, él ya no tendría a donde ir.

—Ojo por Ojo —enunció el asesino, Tim se retorció otra vez— quizá fuera producto del cansancio extremo o del químico que llevaba un considerable rato inhalando pero por alguna razón, en ese momento, él lo recordó otra vez. La sensación de estar al límite, el temor de sobrevivir porque cierto era que llevaba mas tiempo preocupándose por eso que por el simple acto de _morir_.

—¡Damian! —aligero la carga en su brazo pero solo para poder cambiar de posición la mano— Deathstroke comenzó a reír porque si fuera el de antes. Si él aún fuera el de antes, soltaría al que su padre insistía en que llamara hermano, después cortaría la soga, se liberaría del agarre en su pierna y llegaría así al otro lado.

Sería libre, pero solo el tiempo que le tomara al asesino o a su padre, terminar de hacer el trabajo.

**_._**

**_Un niño que nadie quiere muere,  
el que es amado vive.  
Un trato justo ¿No es cierto?  
._**

Bajo esta convicción comenzó a levantar la humanidad de Drake a su altura, el chico temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, no entendía lo que hacía, ni le importaba que lo hiciera.

—¡Sujétate! —ordenó con furia—

—¿Qué?

—¡Que lo tomes, imbécil! Por mí, _nadie llorará_ —cerró la mano de Tim sobre la empuñadura del arma y después se soltó—

—¡DAMIAN! —al diablo las identidades secretas pensó para sus adentros— en el final de la línea ¿Quién quería ser recordado como el hijo Batman o simplemente Robin? ¿Quién quería ser recordado por los actos que lo habían llevado a soltar un último suplicio al vacío?

Por lo menos él, no.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA —la risa de su enemigo, los gritos del que jamás consideró hermano, una explosión por lo bajo— eso es lo que recordaría por el resto de sus días, pero no durante ese día, ese día solo una era la letanía.

**_._**

**_Pues a las decepciones,  
nadie les llora, ni tampoco recuerda.  
._**

* * *

.

.

Caía.

Su cuerpo caía como aquella primera vez que no logró cumplir los objetivos fijados por su madre y abuelo.

¿Temía?

No; claro que no, el temor era para los débiles, para los enemigos a quienes debía destruir bajo el fulgor de su espada y a los que habría destruido de no haberse atrevido a creer que este simple acto de humildad —porque no se podría decir que de nobleza— pudiera concederle al fin la única cosa que quería de su padre.

Porque así fue, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer su cuerpo al vacío, Damian Wayne pensó en su padre, en que ya nunca sería una decepción para él y pensó a su vez en el castigo que esperaría con lujo de saña al haber permanecido mas tiempo del necesario en un lugar donde ya no era bien recibido.

La oscuridad interior.

Los pulmones llenándose de líquido, quizá esta fuera una muerte mucho mas piadosa que aquella otra puesto que aunque se había prometido no volver a pensar en ello, lo había pensado otra vez y la ansiada calma, esa que se le promete a todo héroe caído no llego para él.

Las heridas en torno a brazos, piernas y rostro comenzaron a arder, recordándole la presencia de unas manos extrañas que dominaron su carne y le impidieron posibilidad alguna de defenderse al abuso y entonces él, gritó.

Como el niño indefenso que fue y que evidentemente seguía siendo porque por mas que intentaba arremeter contra su opresor este insistía, presionando su cuerpo hasta que no hubo posibilidad alguna de escapar mas que recurrir al suplicio, la humillación y derrota de suplicar piedad a quien se suponía debía ofrecerla pero que por mas que insistió, simplemente no la otorgó.

—¡Madre, ordénales que paren! ¡Haré lo que quieras! Pero por favor, haz que paren...

Damian volvió a convulsionar gritando, esto sucedió a mitad de la tarde siguiente, su padre y hermanos estaban ahí, el equipo médico aún no había regresado pues estaban enfrascados en la engorrosa tarea de obtener resultados para unos exámenes que en circunstancias normales les llevarían cerca de una semana obtener de modo que todo lo que podían hacer era quedarse ahí, escuchando suplicar al menor, sabrá el diablo por qué.

Jason tenía toda la perversa intención de subirse en el jet privado de su padre —bajo el emblema de Batman o no— volar a la famosa cede de los asesinos y partirle el alma a golpes a su bendita madre por lo que fuera que le hiciera gritar y estremecer así, Damian volvió a gritar, Ricardo y Bruce volvieron a temblar, ellos lo sostenían a ambos lados de su cuerpo pues temían que en su arrebato llegara a dañarse o dañar a alguien más y quizá no estuvieran muy equivocados al respecto pues la pesadilla de la que era presa su mente llegó al fin a la parte culminante, la misma que se había esforzado enormemente por olvidar y de la que por razones obvias no quedaban mas que secuelas.

Su cuerpo reacciono por instinto y en un acto de salvación divina, golpeó a su opresor, se libero del agarre y salto de la cama cual haría un animal herido.

—¡Aléjense de mi! —gritó con furia mientras que exhausto se hacia un ovillo en el piso, abrazaba su cuerpo con los brazos y repetía para sí, con apenas un hilo de voz la misma perorata que había enunciado entonces— _Se supone que no pueden tocarme, llegará el día en que ninguno de ustedes pueda tocarme y entonces los asesinaré, los matare a todos._

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y encerrarse en su mutismo, esperando que fueran por él, pero eso no sucedió. Su cuerpo no dolía como entonces y cuando intentó mover los dedos de la mano izquierda esta obedeció. Se asombró por el hecho y también por la suavidad de la alfombra bajo sus pies aunada al silencio. Suspiró para sus adentros recordando lo que había pasado, no hace unas horas sino al inicio de aquello:

_...Dejó de pelear, de intentar pertenecer a un lugar pues si no podía ser libre en vida, al menos lo sería en la muerte y ahora es que estaba ahí..._

Si esto era el infierno era peor a todo lo que había leído de él puesto que acababa de levantar el rostro y reconocer la mirada que jamás hubiera querido ver en cada uno de ellos.

—Dami...—pronunció Ricardo pero él no quería escuchar nada de él o de Bruce peor aún de Jason o del hasta ahora desaparecido reemplazo— se levantó torpemente, dolorosamente, haciendo acopio de la fortaleza que a base de sudor y sangre se había ganado y salió así de la habitación.

No quería la lastima, ni la compasión de nadie, nunca la había tenido, ni tampoco...—en su afán de escapar erró un movimiento, chocó contra otra figura en la que apenas si había reparado— lo miró a los ojos, una imagen borrosa y a la vez familiar.

—Amo Damian...—en esos ojos no había juicio, absolución o desprecio, solo preocupación y entonces el menor de los Wayne se aferró a él y lloró.

—Mierda. —alcanzó a decir Todd, solo para ser silenciado por un codazo en las costillas de parte de Dick y una expresión severa de parte de Bruce

Damian lloró hasta quedar seco, hasta que el hombre lo acuno en su pecho como años atrás había acunado a su padre, la escena era casi la misma pero las circunstancias distintas, el amo Bruce había llorado a sus padres, este chico se lloraba a sí mismo. Ambos esperando encontrar alguna paz en la venidera muerte. El primero, afortunadamente jamás lo había intentando de manera terminante aunque eso de luchar por la noche enfundado en una capa ciertamente se podía traducir como una gran añoranza de muerte y en cuanto al segundo, la había abrazado y a la vez fallado.

—¿Por qué sigo aquí? —preguntó a nadie en particular pero aún así el mayor se limitó a contestar

—Porque lo crea o no, este sigue siendo su hogar.

—¿Drake está bien?

—Sumamente preocupado por usted si me permite decirlo, al igual que los otros y su padre

—Tsk —el joven aún no podía creer que eso fuera cierto— recordaba muy bien el fulgor en la mirada de su padre al llamarlo una decepción, idéntico al de su madre y también al de su _asesino_. Se separó del agarre de Alfred, este se dejó hacer y lo animó a levantarse. Tenía tanto los ojos como el rostro enrojecidos por el llanto, algo que de ninguna manera se podía permitir.

—¿Se siente mejor ahora, joven amo? —el menor asintió aunque desviando la mirada y tomándose un segundo más para mirar a los lados y asegurarse de que seguían estando a solas en la habitación— No le agradaba bajar la guardia, mostrarse como lo que era: Un niño asustado pues hasta ahora, dicha oportunidad. Dicho privilegio, de ser lo que es. Jamás se le había presentado.

—Bien entonces, tal vez quiera un poco de chocolate caliente o ¿Qué le parece un té? Earl Grey con media rodaja de limón ¿cierto? Se lo llevaré a su alcoba.

—Mejor a mi estudio —Alfred se impresionó por la respuesta pero se mostró de acuerdo, el menor de los Wayne —recordaba ahora— poseía un talento excepcional no solo para las artes de la muerte, sino para el arte en general.

—¿Algo más en que le pueda ayudar? —Damian no respondió de inmediato— estaba ocupado observando su mano abriendo y cerrando los dedos como si quisiera asegurarse de que su capacidad motriz no se hubiera visto afectada como producto de la caída.

—Estoy bien Pennyworth, puedes irte si quieres

—Muy bien entonces, con su permiso.

El menor permaneció un rato más ahí, al pie de la escalera examinando el comportamiento de cada uno de sus miembros, la cabeza se sentía extraña, el estómago vacío, los pies torpes, las manos…Una imagen le volvió a la memoria, una que quería desterrar y el mejor método que conocía para hacerlo no era hablar, sino simplemente, plasmarlo en el lienzo.

Se adentró en el estudio encendiendo las luces, abriendo las ventanas de par en par pues aún no lograba enfocar bien la vista, desprendió algunas telas, aspiró los aromas de aceites, solventes, tintas, carbón y demás. Admiró las escenas más de una vez plasmadas y que describían en su mayoría las montañas donde se había curtido, las mismas que le habían costado uno o dos huesos rotos explorar pero que a pesar de todo ello había aprendido a amar. Suspiró para sus adentros y también acarició su obra.

Le agradaba simplemente esto.

Estar ahí.

Era lo que más había amado de su educación y a la vez _odiado_.

* * *

**.o.O.o.**

—¿Lograste tranquilizarlo? —preguntó Bruce— entrando en la cocina donde Alfred ya había comenzado a preparar el almuerzo, lavar los platos y justo ahora aguardaba pacientemente la temperatura correcta del agua para elaborar una exquisita taza de Earl Grey.

—Solo un poco, he de enfatizar ahora que son como dos gotas de agua y que quizá sea por ello que su majestad, se muestre tan renuente a hablar con su hijo.

—¿Majestad? —la tetera chilló en señal de que estaba lista, el mayordomo la tomó con cuidado y vertió la cantidad exacta sobre la hermosa pieza de porcelana que servía a la vez como infusor—

—Ah, lo siento, me deje llevar por el momento —respondió inocentemente mientras cortaba la rebanada de limón y contaba los minutos restantes para retirar el infusor y decorar la taza con un movimiento— ahora si quisiera ser usted quien le lleve esto, el muchacho está en su estudio.

—¿Estudio?

—La tercer puerta a la izquierda del ala este señor, creo que la usábamos para los trofeos de su padre y vestidos de su madre

—¿Perdón?

—Me tome la molestia de meter todo eso en cajas y adecuar el espacio para algo más provechoso como una galería de arte. Vaya, antes de que se enfríe, el amo Damian solo bebe su té si está en el punto correcto y me niego a preparar otro, ya estoy bastante atrasado con el almuerzo.

—Olvídate de eso Al —agregó Jason— entrando en la cocina con una sustanciosa y enorme caja de pizza

—Oh, no, no va a meter eso en mi cocina

—Claro que si, extra grande con orilla de queso y peperoni, la vas a amar

—De ninguna…

Bruce dejó a Todd junto con Alfred discutir en la cocina y se encaminó en dirección del estudio. No había llegado ni a medio camino cuando se encontró con la mirada de Tim, lo saludó afablemente pero con una expresión que denotaba que lo que había encontrado en el análisis químico, no era nada, ni remotamente bueno.

—Mejor te bebes tú ese té

—¿De qué se trata?

—Cultivo de pesadillas cortesía del espantapájaros. Oráculo rastreo la bodega hasta nuestro viejo y querido amigo Crane quién continúa en Arkham pero que no por ello ha estado falto de visitas. ¿Te resulta familiar? El menor le mostró una fotografía en un dispositivo electrónico era Slade Wilson "Deathstroke"

—¿Cuándo tomaron esto?

—Lleva cerca de un mes visitándolo ¿Alguna idea de por qué querría recrear su poción de los sueños? Bruce lo pensó con detenimiento, tenía que estar ligado a una de sus venganzas personales y mas específicamente a la destrucción de su hijo.

—No puede ser…

—¡Hey! Papá, Tim ¿Van a querer pizza o no? —Dick salió a preguntar seguido de Jason quien llevaba una rebanada en los labios—

—¿Alfred los dejó pedir pizza? —preguntó Tim olvidándose momentáneamente del tema—

—No le preguntamos —respondió Todd socarronamente— ¿Dónde está el demonio?

Bruce dejó la charola con el té en manos de alguno de sus hijos y corrió en dirección del estudio, la puerta cerrada con llave, eso no le gustó, comenzó a llamar al menor que como esperaba, no respondió.

—¡Damian, abre la puerta! —demandó al tiempo que comenzaba a arremeter contra ella— sus hijos se alarmaron, únicamente Tim se mostró de acuerdo y ayudó.

…

—¡Silencio!

Su cabeza dolía más allá de la sumisión pues al ser él un guerrero entrenado prácticamente desde el día de su nacimiento tenía una resistencia al dolor superior a la del promedio y el hecho de que justo ahora no pudiera ni sostenerse en pie hablaba de lo mal que se estaba sintiendo, cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos y cayó en la cuenta de que ya los tenía abiertos pero que por alguna razón no podía ver nada más allá de sus dedos.

—¡Abre de una vez jovencito! —escuchó desde afuera—

—Pero no puedo…—respondió desde adentro— golpeó su cabeza, cerró los puños, sintió un ligero escozor en el punto medio de los ojos y luego el sonido se repitió.

—¡Damian!

—¡ALÉJENSE DE MI! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al vacío y la nada, intentando ponerse de pie o recordando si es que ya estaba de pie— Todo se veía como entonces, volvería a ser como entonces. Sus gritos a voces, su llanto asfixiado, las manos en torno a su piel.

—¡NO!— grito con vehemencia llevándose las manos al rostro y tirando a la vez de sus cabellos sueltos, esta sensación de humedad de sus dedos ¿era producto del llanto? ¿el sudor o la sangre? No podía recordarlo, no podía recordar nada, salvo la absoluta seguridad de que estaban afuera y venían por él.

—¡Es tu última oportunidad par abrirla!

—¡DIJE QUE SE ALEJEN!

Tenía que hacer que pararan, tanto las voces como las sombras, la incapacidad de ver o entender y el miedo. _¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no sentía este miedo?_ Dos años, no; hace un año lo había sentido otra vez. Cuando desenfundo su espada en aquel callejón y decapito a ese sujeto, lo recordaba ahora, entendía lo que tenía que hacer.

Eran ellos o él.

La puerta cedió al quinto impacto, el sonido de la madera al romper amortiguo su salida, los presentes admiraron el interior de una alcoba a medio alumbrar, solo silencio y destrucción en su haber, multitud de lienzos, cuadros y caballetes que en su momento pudieron haber sido hermosos mancillados por el color de la noche y también…

—Eso no es pintura —destacó Dick al tiempo que se arrodillaba y tomaba una muestra en sus dedos—

—¿Sangre? —preguntó Todd y su hermano asintió—

—Damian...—insistió su padre pero aparentemente, lejos de lienzos destruidos y corrompidos, ahí no había absolutamente…

—Demonios —en el centro de la habitación cubierto por una enorme tela que Tim desprendió se encontraba la que parecía ser su obra principal, misma en la que debía haber trabajado en el último par de minutos y que describía un escenario Dantesco, fondo en multitud de tonos grises y negros, una figura encorvada cayendo al vacío, las manos al cielo, el rostro en un rictus de indescriptible dolor, las formas de la víctima que desde el ángulo correcto parecía más bien un ángel estaban avivadas por tonos carmesí que como bien mencionara Grayson pertenecían a sanguina. Sobre la espalda y más específicamente en un ángulo inferior había trazado un par de alas conformadas por dedos y manos.

—Hay manos por todos lados —puntualizó Todd, analizando más fríamente la decoración—

—¿Cómo diablos…—comenzó a decir Tim, impresionado por el talento y también perversión de su hermano—

—No quería que lo tocaran —afirmó Todd— quien se sintió de pronto identificado con la obra, recordando a unos padres abusivos y drogados que en su momento lo habían llegado a golpear para que obedeciera, fumara o simplemente, porque se les daba su muy maldita y miserable gana.

—Oigan…—llamó la atención Dick quien había comenzado a seguir el rastro de sangre— comenzaba en esa pintura y seguía por el largo de las otras hasta abandonar la habitación, en el marco de la ventana no las había visto pero si estaba en lo cierto, debían encontrar a Damian antes de que se hiciera aún más daño, el resto se mostró de acuerdo y partieron así en busca del niño que como algunos ya sospechaban no había encontrado otro refugio más que su habitación. El interior igualmente vacío, las prendas con excepción de las interiores en el piso aunadas a una considerable cantidad de sangre.

—¿Que está sucediendo ahora, amo Bruce? —preguntó el mayordomo— con la bandeja en manos y el té que a estas alturas debía estar así o más helado.

—Damian está infectado, posiblemente paranoico y armado, no tengo que hacer hincapié en que en ese estado es poco más que...

—¡Un niño aterrado amo Bruce! eso es lo único que es, aterrado por la posibilidad de estar totalmente solo en este maldito, insensible y corrupto mundo.

—Alfred...—Bruce no quería discutir con él, las pesadillas del espantapájaros eran una fantasía onírica impulsada por sus más caóticos y dolorosos recuerdos, él lo sabía bien, él los había enfrentado también. La oscuridad de la noche, la oscuridad interior, su oscuridad, la misma que había combatido para lograr convertirse en...

—Damian...

Dick decidió pasar de ellos, se escuchaba actividad en el cuarto de baño y llamar su atención no serviría de nada si cierto era que estaba infectado y se encontraba armado, llamó con suavidad a la puerta, sus hermanos permanecieron atrás, uno a cada lado por si decidía volver a escapar, lo intentó de nuevo relajando el tono de voz pues entendía también la posición de Alfred, él mismo había sentido ese temor a la soledad alguna vez.

—¿Puedo? voy a pasar ¿de acuerdo? —no hubo respuesta— la puerta se encontraba abierta, giró del pestillo a un movimiento de mano, la cortina de la ducha corrida y más marcas de sangre al rededor. El joven Wayne sin lugar a dudas se encontraba dentro tarareando una canción.

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

_—__Mmmm, mm, Mmmm, mm..._

La primera vez que la escuchó, fue cuando lo castigaron así, tenía siete años entonces, eso lo recordaba bastante bien, fue al año siguiente de que su abuelo le rompiera el brazo.

—Detente— alcanzó a decir alarmando a Dick quien detuvo su marcha, pero aún así prosiguió.

Su abuelo, supuestamente era el único que podía castigarlo pero eso no siempre sucedía así. Su madre permitía que lo castigaran los soldados, tenía que hacerlo fuerte, volverlo fuerte, no podía ser un niño mimado, ella nunca lo fue. Su padre la educó con sobrada severidad al tratarse ella de una niña y por tanto, debía ser peor con Damian.

Ricardo corrió la cortina, lo encontró sobre la bañera, bajo un chorro de agua abrazado a sí mismo con la cabeza gacha y un profundo río de sangre a los pies.

—¡Pero qué hiciste! —se arrojó sobre el menor que continuaba tarareando y con el arma punzante en manos—_ lo atacaron de a cuatro, uno lo derribó, otro envolvió sus piernas, otro más ató su brazo derecho hacia atrás _—¡NO!—_ lo que podía hacer ahora, no era una pizca de lo que podía hacer entonces, lo sentaron en una silla, en el centro mismo del inmenso salón para que todos, excepto su abuelo que no se mezclaba con la población general del gremio lo pudieran ver._

—¡Damian suelta eso! —ordenó Dick pero el menor, no pertenecía más ahí— ¡Por favor!

—¡No! —respondió el niño, como si lo escuchara, como si entendiera, pero una vez más era presa del delirio, del recuerdo que había querido olvidar, pero que sin saber por qué había regresado una vez más— La canción que entonaba a Tim le pareció conocida, cuando Todd la identificó un escalofrío lo recorrió.

_—__Feliz Cumpleaños Elegido_

_Los soldados corearon a tono luego de colocarlo en la posición que querían, él se retorció, se disculpó, lloró y también rogó:_

_—__¡Madre! Por favor, No lo volveré a hacer ¡Madre! _—Dick intentó quitarle la grubia una ultima vez cortándose él mismo al hacerlo—

—¡Damián! —se odiaría por hacerlo pero esta vez lo golpeo— el niño parpadeo dos veces siendo consciente de la situación. El instrumento seguía entre sus dedos, las manos sangrantes, el índice derecho y más profundamente, el antebrazo y puño de la mano izquierda.

—Está bien —comentó de pronto, poniéndose de pie y mostrando una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro— este es mi obsequio por seguir existiendo. —Dick sudó frío— a sus espaldas sus hermanos lo hicieron también, Damian siguió hablando, aunque no sabían si para ellos o él.

—Madre envió uno también pero papá se enfadó por hacerlo, no debo romper mis obsequios. No debo asesinar a nadie.

—¿Qué estás…—intentó adivinar Tim, pero el menor prosiguió—

—Por fin lo entendí...

La siguiente escena sucedió demasiado a prisa, igual a aquella vez en que colocaron su mano sobre la mesa y a un mandato desconocido, esta se rompió. Su madre estuvo entonces, ahora su padre estaba aquí. Madre no había ayudado, su esbelta y elegante figura solo le dio la espalda mientras los soldados reían y rompían su mano, la misma con que solía pintar, de hecho fue por eso que se les ocurrió.

_Un asesino debía apreciar el arte, comprenderlo, estudiarlo pero jamás crearlo. Al menos no así, con esa maldita gracia que poseía él y que parecía poco más que divina._

_—__¿Te gusta tu regalo elegido? esta vez no nos humillarás escalando la montaña como el primero y si lo intentas, te daremos de comer a los lobos ¿Te quedó claro? ese será tu castigo._

_—__No —agregó otra persona— Ese será tu obsequio por seguir existiendo._

Y seis años después.  
Lo seguía siendo.

* * *

**.o.O.o.**

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —seguía gritando a medida que su padre lo tomaba a la fuerza y colocaba en la cama—

—¡BASTA! —gritó a su vez— tenía que ser el químico, debía ser una pesadilla, lo que sea estuviera viendo, no estaba sucediendo en realidad porque no había razón alguna por la que su hijo gritara y se retorciera así.

—¡Déjame! ¡Tú me quieres muerto igual que ellos! Siempre lo has querido, por eso te enfadas cada vez que me defiendo a mí mismo.

—Eso no es…

—¡Es cierto! Soy tu decepción al igual que de ella. ¡Pondrás un precio a mi cabeza para salir libre de culpa!

—¿Qué? —el menor ya no pudo seguir— Alfred se había dado a la tarea de inyectar un nuevo sedante en su torrente sanguíneo, ya había perdido suficiente de cordura y sangre por un día.

—¿Escuchó lo que dijo amo Bruce? —cuestionó el mayordomo una vez bajara de la cama y colocara el tapón en la aguja—

—Lo escuché, respondió secamente. A sus espaldas sus hijos no parecían ni remotamente contentos, Ricardo había vuelto a terminar con una profunda incisión a lo largo del brazo pues se había olvidado de la seguridad personal y arrojado sobre el menor a fin de impedir su estocada fatal y que sin lugar a dudas pretendía cortar su arteria carótida.

—¿Esa loca puso un precio a su cabeza y tu lo echaste de aquí por defenderse a sí mismo? ¿¡Es eso lo que está diciendo!? —Cuestionó Todd sumamente alterado— Bruce soltó una maldición por lo bajo, siendo así parecía tener sentido pero lo tendría más si en lugar de explotar se hubiera detenido a escuchar a su hijo.

—Tiene razón —confirmó Drake— sacando deducciones a una velocidad imperiosa, si regresaba a la Baticueva posiblemente pudiera encontrar los datos y esclarecer todas y cada una de sus dudas.

—¡Hey! No estas hablando en voz alta enano reemplazo, solo estás...—el discurso de Todd se vio interrumpido por una llamada a la puerta.

—¿Es en serio? Visitas, en este momento

—Debe ser el equipo con los resultados médicos —respondió Alfred mientras intentaba ordenar su apariencia, Bruce hizo lo mismo a su vez—

—Muy bien, pero solo para aclarar, si somos conscientes de que acabas de mandar a Damian de regreso a Nunca Jamás ¿cierto? ¿Que vamos a hacer cuando enloquezca de nuevo? —preguntó Ricardo— terminando de atender su herida.

—Sabes que hacer —respondió Bruce— dejándolos a solas en la habitación.

—Maldición contigo Bruce ¡Es tu hijo, no mío!

**.o.O.o.**

* * *

—¿Gustas tomar algo Am? —la morena negó tomando asiento en uno de los frondosos sillones del recibidor, acto seguido rebusco en su bolso extrayendo un sobre amarillo con el nombre de su hijo impreso en el, la expresión en su rostro era una que Bruce se estaba cansando y demasiado de ver.

—¿Que es lo que tienes?

—Quizá sea mejor si te lo explico abajo o a contra luz, como mejor prefieras. Bruce resopló y la dejo entrar en la Baticueva, Amber Weiss era una profesional de la medicina que constantemente prestaba sus servicios a la Mansión, más específicamente después de que él y Ricardo salvaran a su hija de morir a manos del Guasón.

—Radiografías, peores que las tuyas, no sé que fue lo que le pasó a ese niño mientras crecía pero si sé que sus huesos técnicamente han pasado la mitad de su vida regenerándose y eso no es algo que sucediera una sola vez. Aquí y aquí, los dedos de la mano izquierda, prácticamente se los arrancaron y no se tú pero al menos yo quisiera saber el por qué. El mayor asintió con un sonoro bufido y así la especialista se animó a proseguir.

Encontré además de otras fracturas de esta índole, laceraciones recientes, en la espalda baja, antebrazos, pecho, lo que tú considerarías rutina pero entre mas avanzamos llegamos a lo que en realidad me preocupa.

Posible desprendimiento de retina en ambos ojos.

—¡Santo Dios! —comentó el mayordomo llevándose las manos al rostro—

—¿Estas segura de eso Am?

—Puedo examinarlo otra vez si prefieres pero si estoy en lo cierto, tu ya deberías haberlo notado.

—Acompáñeme arriba, Señorita Weiss —rogó Pennyworth pero Wayne se negó—

—No es necesario Alfred, hace un momento, mientras me gritaba y se retorcía no era a mi a quién estaba viendo, ¿Es operable?

—En su condición me resulta imposible decirlo, podríamos esperar a que se recupere del todo y con eso no me refiero únicamente a las heridas externas, dices que esa sustancia en la que se sumergió esta alterando su estado del sueño, ¿cierto?

—Así es

—Pues encuentra la forma de detenerlo o perderás no solo un compañero de batallas sino el placer de verte en sus ojos.

Amber le entregó la documentación a Alfred, este la acomodó bajo el brazo y escoltó a la señorita a la habitación del menor, sus hermanos la saludaron afablemente a Timothy lo conocía también a Ricardo, el otro le pareció un poco extraño pero aún así la dejó realizar su labor.

—¿Lo durmieron? —Dick asintió, ligeramente avergonzado por ello—

—Él estuvo...—Tim no tuvo que agregar mucho, la doctora rápidamente encontró las heridas en sus manos—

_—__¿Pero qué hicieron contigo?_ —preguntó para sus adentros a medida que se perdía en la imagen de él, un cuerpo delgado, atlético e indudablemente de un niño que aún tiene que crecer— los chicos Wayne se habían vuelto buenos suturando heridas, todo estaba donde debería estar, revisó su pulso, temperatura y por último pasó una lamparilla por sus ojos.

—Mmmh, no...—se quejó el menor— sus hermanos entraron en pánico, otro arrebato de locura de Damian y no sabían qué era lo que pudiera hacer.

—Shhh, tranquilo, estarás bien, todo estará bien.

Damian escuchó su voz como a través de un sueño, reconoció a media luz una figura sinuosa y atrayente, cabellos largos, sonrisa agradable, le recordó a su madre y aunque sabía que era imposible que se tratara de su madre, no pudo evitar preguntar una vez más.

—¿Por qué no hiciste que pararan? Creí...yo siempre creí que tú me querías.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_N.A: Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, en especial a Lady Wayne Al Ghul quién ha aportado ideas para esta nueva entrega.  
espero que siga siendo de su agrado. Si tienen dudas quejas o sugerencias por favor dejen sus comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_No One Will Cry _**  
**_III_**

* * *

.

.

Al igual que se dijera en las antiguas escrituras o como él mismo había visto suceder con R'as Al Ghul en más de una ocasión. Al cuarto día, su hijo se levantó.

Los tres anteriores la historia se había repetido, de manera constante y tortuosa el menor de los Wayne despertaba presa de pesadillas que en su mayoría parecían alimentarse de vivencias ocurridas durante su formación de asesino.

Sobra decir que tras ello la oscuridad se apoderó, no solo de la noche sino de la mansión y semblante del patriarca de los Wayne.

Batman ya no vigilaba las calles, sus hijos lo hacían, uno con mayor entrega, los otros persiguiendo sombras, buscando una venganza jurada de manera personal e íntima pues se sentían en mayor o menor medida, identificados con el menor.

—¿Jamás me lo ibas a decir?

—No es como si fuera de tu incumbencia amado mío. Las leyes del gremio han sido así desde el inicio de los tiempos y si Damian terminó en una cama se debe mas bien a que tú has fallado en su formación.

—¿Formación dices? Romper sus huesos, aplastar su espíritu, aterrorizarlo hasta la rendición —a cada palabra por él pronunciada la sonrisa en el bello rostro al otro lado de la pantalla se ensanchaba, Thalía no estaba al tanto de todo, solo de la parte final, aquella que mencionaba a su hijo en un estado similar al vegetal.

—Tú y yo, recorrimos por igual ese sendero

—No a los seis años

—Tres, si me permites decirlo y quita ya esa expresión de tu rostro, me estas excitando —Bruce apretó los puños y maldijo para sus adentros no solo a Thalía sino a cada uno de los Al Ghul— la destruyó con la mirada, la asesina le guiñó el ojo y le sopló un beso.

—Es tu hijo

—Una maldición, si tanto así quieres saberlo, años me rompí la espalda para llenar sus expectativas ¡Pero jamás fue suficiente para él! Todo por ser esto —gritó exasperada al tiempo que hacía énfasis en sus bastos atributos— una mujer.

Y de acuerdo a las mismas leyes, una mujer jamás llegaría a liderar el gremio.

—Te ordenó parir a su sucesor

—Sí, pero me negué de la misma manera en que te negaste tú a permanecer con nosotros, seguir sus ideales o inclusive dirigir sus tropas.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que era lo único que quería de tu padre

—Si, y ahora tu sabes que fue lo único que él demandó de ti

La videoconferencia se terminó en ese punto, Bruce permaneció largo rato ahí, sopesando tanto sus palabras como actitudes. Estaba claro que si lo envió con él, no era en absoluto para protegerlo del gremio sino para protegerse a sí misma pues de seguir a su lado jamás podría asesinarlo.

No sin que R'as supiera que fue su idea y suponía que también en una diminuta parte tendría que ver con que muy en el fondo Thalía lo quería pero, _¿lo quería él? ¿Conocía o amaba a su hijo?_

_—¡Un accidente biológico no te convierte en mi padre! —recordó haber escuchado en alguna ocasión—_

_—¡Y ponerte una capa no te convierte en Robin!_

_—¿Confías en mi? —No— fue la respuesta que claramente se formó en su cabeza, la confianza se gana, se construye y lo mismo, comprendía ahora, sucedía con el afecto—_

—Amo Bruce…—salió de su ensimismamiento para prestar atención al mayor, ni siquiera recodaba haberlo visto en la habitación— Alfred le hizo una inclinación de rostro, en las pantallas que mostraban el interior de la mansión podía verse a Damian tratando de caminar por el pasillo al menos unos cuantos pasos antes de ser acompañado por su guardián.

**…**

—¿Estúpido perro? —el Danés se puso en dos patas sobre él solo de escucharlo hablar, casi tirándolo en el proceso y acto seguido le lamió tanto las manos como la cara—

—¡Bájate Titus! —escuchar su nombre se tradujo en un animado ladrido de contestación— el guardián había extrañado a su amo, tanto sus malos tratos como sobrada indiferencia, misma que justo ahora parecía un poco reblandecida, el niño se acomodó en el piso, una rodilla al aire, la otra como soporte y busco el hocico y las orejas del animal, lo acarició con la mano libre, dibujando una discreta pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro— ¿no hay nadie? —el can respondió despegándose de su lado y poniéndose en posición de firmes para indicar, que si bien habían estado a solas ahora se encontraban en compañía de alguien más.

—¿Pennyworth?

Bruce sintió una ligera pena al verlo ahí, detrás de su aliado y preguntando por Alfred más no por su padre.

—¿Estás ahí? No es divertido, maldita sea, no puedo ver nada. Y me gustaría saber por qué.

Bruce abrió los labios, como buscando una explicación para darle, una palabra, quizá decidiendo si debía secundar al perro y arrojarse sobre su vástago, pero en lugar de ello fue el otro quien se le adelantó.

—Claro que estoy aquí amo Damian y si me lo permite antes de contestar sus preguntas me gustaría que usted respondiera unas mías

—Tt…

—¿Recuerda algo de los últimos días?

—Eso ya lo intenté —respondió de mala gana— y no recuerdo nada excepto…

—¿Caer de una cuerda? —el menor asintió aunque en verdad lo que quería decir es que no recordaba nada a excepción de…

—Damian —la voz de su padre lo expulsó de sus cavilaciones— se contrajo contra la pared como si él tuviera por costumbre, golpearlo o gritarle, el Danés levantó las orejas y se colocó en algo parecido a una posición defensiva a su lado.

—P…puedo explicarlo —comentó atropelladamente, bajando el rostro, su pequeño y redondeado rostro que justo ahora estaba atravesado por gruesas vendas al rededor de los ojos— iba a cumplir tu orden cuando apareció Drake y dijo que si estaba listo saliéramos a patrullar. No parecía estar al tanto de nuestra pelea y entonces pensé que si tanto me odiabas, me largaría de aquí usando la maldita capa que me prohibiste enfundar. No fue mi intención que el asesino lo involucrara, solo tendría que haberlo seguido yo.

—Damian…

—El estúpido fue Drake por…

—Escucha…

—¡Yo nunca quise que lo atrapara! ¡Hice todo lo que pude para devolverte a tu hijo! —y esto lo gritó de manera defensiva pero con voz entrecortada puesto que contrario de sus deseos cuantiosas lágrimas humedecieron sus vendas y le surcaron la cara—

Bruce se aproximó a él, Alfred sostuvo al perro que había comenzado a gruñir tras ver a su amo sufriendo.

—Tú también eres mi hijo

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó soltándose de su agarre— dijiste que ya no lo era, me prohibiste llamarte padre y estoy de acuerdo.

Lo acepto, si es que este es mi castigo por traicionar tus ideales y poner a tu familia en riesgo, lo llevaré con orgullo.

El menor levantó el rostro como años atrás había visto hacer a los soldados del gremio, los que fallaban en torneo, los que por algún motivo no conseguían ser meritorios de lo que fuera que para R'as se considerara necesario para seguir perteneciendo a la liga de asesinos eran marcados con heridas profundas y en lugares estratégicos dependiendo de la fatalidad de su error.

Una herida en el rostro, dejar ciego a alguien solo podría equivaler a haber fallado en batalla, llevar a todo un escuadrón a la guerra y volver con las manos vacías o en este caso, lo que Damian estaría imaginando, era una herida equivalente a haber actuado a traición.

_¿A caso no se lo dijo el mismo? Que traicionó sus principios, que era una desgracia y decepción para su sangre, familia y casa. Que ya no lo quería volver a ver y justamente eso es lo que hacía._

—¡No es un castigo! —gritó una tercera voz que salió entre las sombras para arrojarse a brazos del menor— Red al igual que Nightwing había escuchado el discurso, ambos volviendo del patrullaje nocturno con las prendas de combate ligeramente impregnadas de sangre pero con los gestos cansinos y dolosos de haber sido testigos de todo aquel exabrupto.

—Drake…

—¡No es un castigo! Y no me llames estúpido cuando soy más listo que tú

—Tt, eso no es cierto…—contestó él, intentando quitarse de encima ese horroroso y pesado abrazo—

—Claro que sí, hasta el imbécil de Jason sabría que si vas a arrojarte al vacío lo último que debes hacer es caer de cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Por eso no puedes ver pero con el cuidado y reposo adecuados podrán operarte y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes. Papá gritará, tú gritarás, yo intervendré y Dick terminará separándonos a todos, Alfred preparará el té y por la mañana tendremos noticias de Todd. Una explosión a gran escala, un homicidio múltiple, una cuenta bancaria desaparecida. Todos son mensajes de Todd. —Damian dejó de forcejear a medida que Tim continuaba hablando, de haber podido ver, habría logrado notar que el rostro del joven adulto estaba surcado a su vez por lágrimas— Llevaba noches en vela, preguntándose porqué el menor se habría arriesgado por él, si en primer instancia, no se había tentado el corazón a la hora de golpearlo cuando intentaba arrebatarle el lugar junto a su padre en batalla.

—Tt, si yo me arroje de cabeza al vacío, ¿qué hiciste tú? meterte a nadar en un contenedor de basura, apestas a porquería Drake —el joven lo único que hizo como contestación fue apretar aún más el abrazo contra el menor— ciertamente no había nadado en un contenedor de basura pero sí había tenido una pequeña excursión dentro de los canales de desagüe de Gótica, Dick se añadió a la escena aunque de manera un poco menos formal, le desacomodó los cabellos a Damian que reaccionó asustado a su roce.

Costaría trabajo, realmente mucho trabajo adaptarse a la idea de que el pequeño demonio no pudiera ver.

—¿Grayson?

—Si

—¡No soy tu maldito perro para que me frotes así!

—Ja, solo para que te enteres, te estoy mostrando el dedo de en medio, niño engreído

—Adulto lujurioso

—¿Qué?

—Si Drake apesta a porquería tú apestas a…

—¡Ya entendimos todos! tienes el olfato de un pura sangre y no necesitas entrar en detalles

—¡Por eso desapareciste durante una hora! —recriminó Red—

—No fue…

—Si, si fue, te conté los minutos, ¡Te busqué en el desagüe!

—¿Por qué demonios estaría en el desagüe?

—Yo que sé, eres un ex-gimnasta con mallas apretadas, tienes la proporción ideal para caer por el maldito desagüe

—Y tú tienes el tamaño ideal para...

—Suficiente, silencio todo el mundo —ultimó el padre de los Wayne— Tim se soltó de Damian quien perdió el equilibrio y volvió a apostarse contra la pared casi de manera desesperada—

—Lo siento

—Ustedes dos a cambiarse y darse una ducha, Alfred, llévate al perro —Titus protestó sonoramente pero aún así obedeció— y tú jovencito pronunció mirando a Damian que seguía encogido contra la pared, mirando hacia ningún lado en realidad— tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación padre e hijo.

—Tt…—el menor se giró en redondo como haría normalmente al describir una rabieta, solo que en esta ocasión acabó con su humanidad estampada contra la pared— ¡maldición!

Bruce lo dirigió con una mano sobre su hombro, el menor se dejaba guiar de manera automática, al principio con un poco de resistencia pero después ambos acogieron un ritmo que podría considerarse como bueno.

—Me disculpo por…

—¿Me trajiste a tu alcoba? —Bruce asintió, luego de haber acomodado al menor en uno de los sillones que tenía a disposición por si recibía visitas o alguien se quedaba mas tiempo del necesario en su habitación—

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo una imagen mental de tu casa, no de todo pero recuerdo el camino a tu habitación o a las de Dick y Alfred, también creo poder llegar a la biblioteca, la cocina y mi estudio, esto último lo dijo con un semblante mas o menos triste, acto seguido se llevo la mano a los vendajes de la izquierda, las heridas habían sido superficiales, unas mas profundas que otras pero gracia a los cielos, ninguna había logrado cortar alguna vena importante.

—¿Esto, también sucedió durante la caída?

—No, eso lo hiciste tú, ¿recuerdas por qué? —el menor lo intentó— recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Drake cuando le exigió que sostuviera el arnés, la risa de su enemigo cuando finalmente lo soltó y la expresión de su padre. Levantó la mano de manera automática, Bruce se acercó a él y el menor le acarició el rostro.

Su padre tenía que admitir que para ser hijo suyo y tener 13 años de edad, era la primera vez que lo sentía así.

—¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo?

—No, ni tampoco decepcionado, lo que hiciste por tu hermano requirió de mucha valía

—Tt, solo lo hice porque de elegir, lo salvarías a él

—Damian…

—Si, ya sé que eso tampoco es cierto, me lo contó Jason, ¿sabes? que cuando te dio a elegir entre el Joker y él, no elegiste a ninguno, encontraste la forma de salvarlos a ambos.

Tú de entre todos en el universo, siempre encuentras la forma y es por eso que me pregunto, ¿Por qué demonios no encuentras una forma en la que podamos entendernos los dos?

—Porque a diferencia de ellos, tú eres mi hijo

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que ni tú ni yo damos fácilmente el brazo a torcer. Damian sonrió volviendo a la actividad de acariciar los vendajes en su mano.

—¿Esta vez si querrás escucharlo?

—Hasta la última palabra. —El niño se acomodó en su asiento como buscando las palabras apropiadas a medida que el mayor volvía a su posición sobre el sillón frente a él, finalmente se aclaró la garganta y sin más comenzó.

Cuando cumplí tres años, me hicieron caminar sobre grava ardiente hasta tomar una daga, ese fue mi primer obsequio, lo hice sin protestar, ni tampoco llorar. El abuelo y mi madre estaban a los lados, decenas de soldados me vitoreaban por detrás, era el orgullo de los Al Ghul, el elegido, el heredero. Mi entrenamiento en armas blancas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo se inició ahí.

A los cuatro recibí un arco, mi misión, aparte de llegar a la cima de la montaña, era defenderme a las bestias, lobos de pelaje blanco, salvajes, hermosos y para los que seguramente yo no era nada mas que la cena perfecta, nunca encontré las flechas para el mencionado arco, supongo que los soldados se las llevaron a manera de afrenta pero de alguna manera que no se explicar me entendí con las bestias. Cuando todos en el gremio celebraban mi derrota y segura muerte yo regresé. Una bandera con el emblema del la liga de asesinos probaba que lo había hecho, solo me rompí una muñeca, creo que ya te lo había contado. Sobrevivir se convirtió entonces en un desafío, había mostrado no solo mi coraje e inteligencia, había demostrado, ser difícil de asesinar y mis entrenamientos a partir de entonces se volvieron brutales, no te torturaré con detalles, simplemente te diré que se llegó a un punto en el que no era correcto llegar a mi edad y no haber asesinado. Confieso padre que para tener cinco años y habiendo visto lo que yo había visto, el acto de ultimar una vida me producía no solo resistencia, sino también temor. Tuve oportunidades de sobra, en los combates y entrenamientos pero en ese entonces, aún no reunía el valor para hacerlo.

Al año siguiente asaltamos una villa, yo definí la estrategia de ataque, yo coordinaba la muerte más no la creaba y comprenderás entonces que de ser elegido comencé a ser llamado cobarde. Yo, era la muerte andante pero con las manos impecables, me gustaba el título y creo que por un tiempo hasta al abuelo le gustó.

Conquistamos la villa, superé el desafío de mis seis años pero entonces pasó que al salir del lugar uno de los soldados me emboscó, no gané la suficiente altura, caí del arnés y entonces el abuelo enfureció.

Casi soy atrapado. Yo; el nieto de R'as Al Ghul, el futuro líder de la Liga de Asesinos, el famoso elegido. ¿imaginas el escenario? atrapado con toda seguridad torturado, violado, desmembrado y todo por un estúpido error de cálculo. Me rompió el brazo con el que no me sostuve delante de todos, en dos partes iguales puesto que quería que gritara y la primera vez no lo hice. Para la segunda el dolor era tanto que no solo grité sino que me desmayé. Me confinaron en una celda aislada del resto por el tiempo exacto que le tomó a mis huesos regenerarse. La oscuridad. ¿Sabes como temo a la oscuridad? No, no tendrías por qué saberlo, pero ahí aprendí lo que era el terror a la soledad, el hambre, la sed y la muerte.

Pase más tiempo del que tengo conciencia derrumbado ahí, ideando estrategias, planeando su muerte. Si eso es lo que querían de mi, entonces eso es lo que tendrían.

En una ocasión te dije que entiendo perfectamente la diferencia entre tomar una vida y proteger otra, yo me protegí a mi y a la vez condené. —el menor se llevó las manos al rostro— la siguiente narración requería ser dicha con la debida propiedad, así que se retiró las vendas, su padre no lo detuvo, simplemente se quedó ahí con las piernas y brazos cruzados aunados al gesto impoluto.

Damian parpadeo un par de veces, la oscuridad ante sus ojos, sumada a ligeros destellos de luz que proferían y coloreaban sombras, la mancha oscura frente a él tendría que ser su padre, así que se dirigió a él mientras evocaba el momento y la forma en que uno a uno los asesinó.

**…**

_Al que le hizo perder el paso, el que lo obligó finalmente a convertirse en asesino le tendió una trampa usando el mismo cable aunque en ausencia del arnés, lo colgó de un árbol boca abajo y una vez en posición atravesó su garganta, muñecas y pecho con una daga. A medio camino de concluir su labor los otros notaron lo que hacía e intentaron arremeter pero él era la muerte andante. Había leído todos los libros de estrategia y combate que tanto su madre como su abuelo le habían dispuesto y sabía exactamente como debía proceder._

_La venganza impulsaba sus movimientos, el dolor, la deshonra, él no hubiera querido hacerlo de esa manera, él no quería ser así, él apreciaba además de la guerra otras cosas como la belleza tanto de su madre, una flor o una pieza de arte, prefería usar sus manos para crear pero en cuanto atravesó el segundo cuerpo con la mencionada arma hasta que el soldado a sus pies ya no se movió. _

_Decidió que ya nunca miraría atrás._

_Los destrozó a todos y no se detuvo por más que estos arremetieron contra él, nuevas heridas surcaron su pecho, nuevas pinturas impregnaron sus dedos, el color de la sangre se volvió el de su estampa y siguió así hasta que cortó la última cabeza y a su vez la alzó._

_—Mi nombre es Damian Al Ghul, hijo de Thalía Al Ghul y nieto de R'as Al Ghul, futuro líder y dueño de todos ustedes, apréndalo ahora o teman a mi sombra._

_Sobra decir ahora, que quizá si hubiera una cierta conexión con su padre en ese entonces, puesto que el personaje histórico que decidió emular fue el sanguinario Vlad Tepes, el empalador comúnmente llamado Dracula, padre de los murciélagos o quizá fuera mejor decir: vampiros._

**_..._**

—¿Todo bien? —interrumpió Bruce, pues era consciente de que Damian se había perdido entre cavilaciones.

—Solo intentaba recordar como luce este lugar cuando hay luz

—¿Puedes ver algo?

—Además de sombras, nada realmente…—Bruce asintió pero había notado la sonrisa perversa en las facciones de su hijo, estaba recordando el momento, el impulso y agravio. Lo que finalmente lo llevó a recorrer su sendero de sangre.

—Como dije, no voy a entrar en detalles, solo tendrías que saber que en cuanto me permitieron salir y recupere fortaleza, firmé mi sentencia de muerte.

Los soldados dijeron a Thalía lo que había hecho con mis carceleros y esta a su vez se lo comunicó a R'as. El abuelo estaba orgulloso, creo que solo esa vez lo vi mirarme y tratarme así, me levantó en hombros delante de todos, los obligó a ofrecer reverencia a un niño de seis años bañado en sangre.

No me importó entonces pero haciendo memoria ahora, quizá debí destacar que mi madre no estuviera presente, ni en ese acto ceremonioso, ni en los que siguieron a el. Pasé de dirigir a ser el primero en levantar armas, amé la persecución, la pelea, las voces a gritos y que todos dijeran mi nombre poco antes de fallecer. Se que detestas oír esto, pero aún no era tan negra mi sombra, en ese entonces, aún no. Todavía podía distinguir la línea, ver la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, apreciar la belleza en lo efímero de una flor, poema o pincel deslizándose sobre el lienzo.

Nuestra formación incluía arte ¿recuerdas? creo haber visto algunos bocetos tuyos una vez, Alfred los desempolvó para mi cuando me encontró garabateando nada más que monstruos a la luz de la chimenea. Tus trazos son buenos, padre pero son solo eso, preguntarás ahora que como lo sé y solo puedo decirte que el abuelo mandó traer a uno de los mejores artistas para que aprendiera de él a crear de lo horrible lo excelso.

Si pasearas ahora por su inmenso salón, podrías ver algunos de ellos, los paisajes que pinté para él, escenas bélicas cierto es, pero no era esa la parte que a mi me gustaba, los cielos, montañas, dragones, las malditas criaturas mitológicas y aladas con toda su fuerza, esplendor y poderío, aspiraba a ser una de ellas ¿sabes? y largarme de ahí. Desnudar mi cuerpo, abrasar mi alma, dejar atrás hasta la última gota de sangre pero una vez más he de aceptar que dicho destino, no fue para mi.

A los siete años comenzó la tradición.

Debía volver a escalar la montaña, esta vez junto al resto, mi comportamiento había despertado envidias, guerreros de mayor linaje y sobretodo edad no se decían satisfechos de estar al mando de un niño por muy nieto de R'as Al Ghul que este fuera, así que lo haríamos en comunión, quién llegara primero lideraría las tropas a nuestra siguiente misión. Yo no lo sabía entonces, confieso que aún ahora, a pesar de saberlo me sigo resistiendo a creerlo pero mi madre ordenó a los soldados que antes de partir me rompieran el brazo delante de todos, otra vez.

Era la primer advertencia, también un obsequio según dijeron y por segunda vez en mi vida me enfrenté al terror.

Necesito que comprendas ahora, que no temía a sus armas, vilezas o inclusive a ellos. Temía a R'as, mi madre les ofreció el liderazgo, mi abuelo les ofreció mi cuello. Si yo no escalaba la montaña como el primero, él me encontraría y asesinaría, me haría sentir el fulgor de la muerte de cada persona que hasta ahora yo hubiera asesinado y en un año, padre. Se puede matar a muchas personas, si realmente te lo propones.

Supliqué por mi vida, fue la única vez que lo hice pero no a ellos, sino a ella. Su esbelta y delicada figura me dio la espalda y yo no entendía por qué. ¿Por qué? Si solo hice lo que me pidió, año tras año, eso fue lo único que hice y aún así me castigó con esto. —Damian hizo ademán de arrebatar las vendas de su brazo pero se contuvo, no quería volver a sentir su piel porque sabía muy bien qué es lo que haría, la abriría de nuevo, se castigaría de nuevo, porque sin importar la cantidad de años, él seguía sin entender. ¿Por qué su madre le hizo eso?

Cortó mis alas por usar una expresión mucho más metafórica y dramática, el hijo que merecías, al que pudiste haber conocido e inclusive amado se murió ahí. ¿Comprendes? Lo único que me hacía humano o medianamente feliz en ese condenado infierno era el arte y me habían impedido volver a crearlo.

Me dejaron ahí, derrotado, disoluto, la sombra a mis pies impregnada de sangre más no de mis enemigos sino la de ese niño. Lo vi morir, me vi morir y entonces levanté mi mano deforme y sangrante, juré al cielo que si morir iba a ser mi destino, al menos no lo haría solo y me enfrenté así a la montaña. Encontré a mis viejos amigos, los lobos de que te hablé, habían ganado proporción y poderío pero aún así me reconocieron.

Almas guerreras, espíritus amigos ¿lo has sentido alguna vez? seguro que sí, cada vez que entras a tu cueva y sientes el batir de las alas o el sonar de tus murciélagos tienes que experimentar lo que digo. Volví entonces, a encontrar la salvación en ellos. Me ayudaron a llegar a la cima y también a devolver el favor y asesinarlos.

Ojo por Ojo, dictan las reglas del gremio, padre. Lo que ofrecí al asesino a cambio de Drake ya que estamos en ello y cuando volví a casa, resultó que mi madre ya lo había decidido.

Lo comprendí hasta el año siguiente.

Recibí otra emboscada igual a esa, la canción de cumpleaños a mis espaldas mientras los asesinos jurados me rodeaban, la sombra a mis espaldas debía ser entonces casi tan larga como tu capa. Yo, ya no sentía nada, ni compasión o piedad, solo tenía que saber que si no morían ellos, el dolor de mi muerte se multiplicaría por cien pues aunque ella me odie, he de admitir que la quiero.

Y morir a sus manos, morir por su mandato, no se me ocurre otro peor escenario, salvo morir ahora. Por tu mano. —Bruce se removió incómodo en su asiento, la expresión en su rostro era una que agradecía el menor no pudiera observar pues se encontraba ensombrecida por las leguas de su muy personal infierno.

Cada año sucedió así hasta que cumplí diez, no soy tan estúpido o masoquista como podrías creer padre, la enfrenté, arrojé a sus pies la cabeza del último hombre que envió a asesinarme y lo mejor que dijo fue que si lograba sobrevivir a todo, sin importar lo brutal e inhumano que eso fuera me dejaría conocerte.

Tú eras el premio.

Por eso tenía que ser lo que soy, el mejor y más despiadado asesino, lamento si no es lo que querías. Jamás me dijeron que mi padre caminaba por el sendero de la justicia más no el de la muerte. Y si te soy sincero, esperaba que al saber de mi te sorprendieras, no solo porque salí de la nada, sino porque efectivamente me convertí en el mejor.

Tengo más sangre en mis manos de la que imaginas y no siempre la tomé para defenderme a mi mismo.

—El hombre que asesinaste hace unos días

—Mensajero, cuando lo enfrenté dijo que mi madre enviaría a Deadstroke

—¿Los tratantes de blancas en el callejón?

—Seguí tus reglas al principio, les rompí el alma a golpes y amenace con que de volver a hacerlo no sería tan indulgente con ellos pero entonces el líder se burlo en mi cara. Tenían comprados a los peces gordos del departamento de justicia de Gótica, si lograba que pisara la cárcel, saldría y lo haría de nuevo. Esta vez no solo vendería a los niños, los golpearía y rompería, haría que los visitara el Muñequero. Y le creí.

Unos cuantos niños seguían ahí, esa es la parte que tu no sabes, los escuche gritar como en su momento yo había gritado, suplicar piedad y la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Por mi nadie vino. Pero por ellos, yo sí. —Bruce sopesó sus palabras, de nada servía volver a pelear por ello. Justicia, no venganza, aquel debería ser su mantra pero evidentemente, ojo por ojo era lo único que se había grabado en su alma.

—Si esto es sucesivo ¿Por qué no dijiste una palabra antes? ¿Por qué no sucedió nada al primer año de tu llegada o el que siguió a ese? —el chico bufó con superioridad e indiferencia, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y contestó.

—Porque tu tienes aquí, no solo un palacio sino una verdadera familia y al enterarme de ello fui yo el que se sintió traicionado. No es justo, lo sé pero sabes de sobra que no creo en la justicia y de no haberlo impedido habría asesinado a tus hijos para coronarme como el verdadero pero ambos sabemos cómo terminó eso.

—¿Qué me dices de los años anteriores? —el menor insistió en su afán, resopló entre ofendido y molesto, la expresión asesina en su rostro y entonces fue que entendió. No es que no hubiera sucedido, es que por algún motivo no se enteró.

—Damian, ya me lo has dicho prácticamente todo, no creo que mas leña a tu fuego te haga arder menos

—Lo diría pero me temo padre que no estamos solos —Damian escrutó las sombras, si bien no podía ver mucho, reconocía formas y llevaba los últimos diez minutos creyendo ver algo en la esquina derecha, junto al enorme ventanal detrás de su padre.

—¿Sabueso y halcón? —cuestionó la voz saliendo de entre las sombras para descubrir su figura que no era otra más que la de Red Hood.

—¿Ladrón y chismoso? —recriminó el menor— el joven sonrió satisfecho un gesto que le habría agradado al enano de haber podido verlo.

Se aproximó a ellos, su padre entre confuso y molesto pero suponía ahora que Todd no debía ser el único escuchando entre sombras.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? —demandó saber el mayor—

—Responder tu pregunta —contestó como quien no quiere la cosa— sacando un hermoso cuchillo de unos doce centímetros y haciéndolo bailar entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Ja, para ser detective te estas oxidando viejo. Te dije hace días que regresé a la ciudad para traerle un regalo de cumpleaños a este demonio. Hice énfasis en que nadie de aquí lo sabía y si lo dije es porque de hecho es así.

—¡Tú lo hiciste! —afirmó Damian y la respuesta de su hermano fue lanzar el cuchillo de manera imperiosa hasta clavarlo contra la puerta— dos voces asustadas se escucharon de inmediato.

—Tt, inútiles

Los mencionados a su vez entraron, las ropas de combate de intactas, estaba claro que no habían perdido ni santo o seña de la conversación. Bruce parecía indignado, Damian ligeramente ofendido.

—Serán estúpidos

—¡Deja de decirnos así! —reclamo Drake quién en efecto era el más brillante de los tres—

—Cuando dejen de serlo

—¡Deja que te operen y entonces veremos quien barre el piso con quién!

—¿De nuevo?

—¡Basta! —gritó su padre— le molestaba por no decir que ofendía y a sobremanera, la supuesta confidencia entre su hijo y Red Hood—

—¿Te quieres calmar? A tu edad podría darte un infarto

—Termina lo que tenías que decir Todd

—Ok.

Hace dos años estuve de regreso en Gótica, vi la noticia en los diarios, el heredero de la fortuna Wayne, el principito como rápidamente comenzaron a llamarlo. No voy a decirlo dos veces, así que la respuesta es si. Me sentí intrigado y a la vez motivado. ¿Reemplazaste al reemplazo? ¿Sucedió algo malo? O verdaderamente habías traído a tu vástago para tener una vida mundana y normal. Estuve indagando, los vi en las conferencias de prensa y en esa maldita fiesta "Por la Gótica del Mañana" muy formales, también apuestos. Ese demonio se parecía a ti pero tú apenas si reparabas en él. Estabas enfrascado en una cruzada personal, no sé si ahora te acuerdes pero apenas solías pasar tiempo en casa.

La noche se hizo presente y como era de suponer los maleantes salieron a las calles.

Una capa negra, espada a juego, traje de ¿ninja? era un trofeo, quería seguirlo, aprehenderlo y ver tu cara después de hacerlo pero evidentemente, no era el único que lo quería así. Damian resopló incómodo, cerró los ojos pero no interrumpió. Recordaba ese día, efectivamente, tanto su padre como Red Robin y Nightwing se hallaban ausentes, el terror en Gótica nunca termina y para entonces ninguno de los tres confiaba en él como para permitirle patrullar a su lado.

Estaba paseando por el jardín, maldiciéndolos uno a uno, mirando la tumba de sus abuelos y preguntando para sus adentros si debería o no sincerarse con ellos. Iba a comenzar con una disculpa a las figuras que jamás conoció ni conocería cuando encontró un mensaje cifrado.

La dirección de su padre o identidad secreta no era ningún misterio para los asesinos por lo que, en cuanto vio la estrella negra, representativa del gremio, se atavió con sus ropas de noche y salió a la calle.

El día había llegado.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

N.A: Ignoro si he cometido alguna barbaridad con el pasado de Damián, solo diré que pese a saber que en Batman lo común son las aves, al haber crecido él fuera de Gótica me pareció apropiado que su animal representativo fuera algo más salvaje e indomable como él. Un Lobo Blanco por tanto me pareció ideal no solo por su nobleza sino por su tamaño y edad.

_Se siguen aceptando quejas, críticas y sugerencias. Gracias a los que comentan. De verdad._


	4. Chapter 4

**_No one Will cry._**  
**_IV_**

* * *

.

.

Lo seguí esa primera noche, observé al asesino que indudablemente es en algo que bien podría definirse como su estado natural puesto que no concedió segundas oportunidades ni tampoco piedad.

Dos espadas en cada mano, la suya y otra que tomó del primer cuerpo que derribó. Lo llamaron elegido, algo que en su momento no logré comprender pero que a medida que los fue enfrentando comenzó a tener un poco de sentido para mi. Hicieron alarde de su posición y nombre, además apuntaron el hecho de que era su aniversario y que era por eso que estaban ahí.

—¿Los envió mi madre? —preguntó con desafío y yo me esperaba una buena explicación.

—Junto con sus saludos.

—Tt, Díganle que estoy bien. Suponiendo claro, que quede uno de ustedes que pueda hacerlo.

Se dispersaron, si bien yo no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados si quería conocer y estudiar cada uno de los movimientos de mi nuevo hermano. Cerró los ojos, relajó los músculos más no bajo la guardia. Era un guerrero nato y aunque sus prendas sugerían alguna clase de instrucción ninja, sus movimientos hablaban más bien de instrucción en todo tipo de arte militar.

Se enfrentaron, el metal de las armas chocando y la sangre manando, por un momento pensé que si no actuaba con rapidez te darías cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me permití deleitarme con ello, recordando si es que me había dejado alguna cámara o micrófono oculto dentro de la cueva para saber qué es lo que le harías porque viejo. —¡Esto era oro puro!— Tú, Bruce Wayne padre de un sanguinario, vaya justicia divina era esa e iba a seguir por ahí cuando un sonido a coro me expulsó prontamente de mi cavilación.

Los asesinos desaparecieron como polvo en el viento y Damian se quedó ahí, los instintos alerta y su fiel espada en torno a las manos. Yo quería entender qué era lo que pasaba. Parecía un ritual, una iniciación y efectivamente lo era pero la invitación no era a ninguna clase de fraternidad o cofradía. Las voces, como dije se comenzaron a elevar de lo bajo a lo alto como si de un réquiem mortal se tratara, luego salieron de sus escondrijos giraron en torno a él y aumentaron de poderío.

—Sangre a la sangre.

—Polvo al polvo.

—Ojo por Ojo.

Lo atacaron.

Yo me consterné de inmediato. Cuatro figuras a una no parecía ser de lo mas justo y no es que el enano estuviera en desventaja o no mereciera lo suyo pero si iba a recibirlo por lo menos debería ser en igualdad de condición. Lo sometieron. De una manera que hasta ahora me explico y es que si bien antes había escapado a los ataques y arremetido en su contra ahora parecía exhausto y atusado por heridas de una pelea que solo podía suponer como previa. Comenzó a presionar su diminuta figura contra las crueles ataduras a las que lo remitieron, lo ataron a la corteza de un árbol, el hilo metálico surcando la piel. En ese momento tomé mis armas. Ya había visto lo suficiente, estudiado su capacidad y comprobado su valía pero a pesar de todo lo que dijera e hiciera. No dejaba de ser un niño y ver morir a niños. —Lo crean o no— No es la clase de cosas que tuviera por costumbre hacer.

Los fui midiendo a medida que me aproximaba a ellos, diseñé un plan, elaboré la estrategia mientras los veía arrojar una nota a sus pies y sacarlo al fin de combate.

Un golpe en el punto medio de los ojos y el niño de papá, mi hasta ahora desconocido hermano se desconectaba así de este mundo.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí como decidiendo quién sería el primero, tomaron su espada, la misma con la que él los había enfrentado y lo demás ya no lo pudieron hacer puesto que yo no los dejé mover un solo músculo en contra o sobre Damian.

La nota a sus pies decía lo siguiente:

**_"Feliz Cumpleaños Damian,_**  
**_Has fallado"._**

Leerla me dejó un mal sabor de boca. Siete figuras a una; el pequeño había eliminado a tres pero estaba claro que esos cuatro pretendían devolver el favor y con creces. Los até en un alijo unos contra otros y después hice uso de la misma espada con que pretendían decapitarlo, admiré el filo de la hoja y el trabajo del herrero. Un arma auténtica, de considerable cantidad de años a juzgar por lo gastado de la empuñadura y el metal que refulgía con el resplandor de las vidas que hasta ahora había ultimado.

Di un par de movimientos con ella para probar mi punto y someter a su enemigo.

—¿Quién los envía a asesinar al hijo de Bruce Wayne?

—¿Wayne? —el asesino escupió a mi máscara, los otros tres comenzaron a repetir esa parafernalia de la sangre.

—¿Qué sangre? —pregunté cansado.

—La sangre de los Al Ghul no debe mezclarse con extraños, él no debe mezclarse con extraños. Si lo hace…

—¿Qué harán, morirá?

—Él y todos con los que relacione.

Esa declaración fue suficiente para mi, iba a contactar con ustedes pero entonces los hombres que tenía a mis pies se suicidaron.

Siete cuerpos. Tres devastados por el filo de una espada que justo ahora yacía entre mis manos, el menor de los Wayne atado a un árbol, golpeado y anestesiado. No, definitivamente, no era un escenario digno de admirar, además de que con nuestro historial. Tú no tardarías ni dos segundos en dictaminar que había sido yo y solo yo quién orquestó todo eso. —Bruce bufó incómodo. Jason lo miró desafiante, retador.

Ambos sabían que lo que decía era cierto.

Volví pues a mirar a mi hermano luego de verificar los cuerpos y llegar a la conclusión de que tal y como sucediera en algunas mafias se habían quitado la vida tragándose la lengua.

Horrible forma de morir pero maldítamente efectiva.

Comencé a soltarlo con cuidado cuando mi comunicador captó su señal de audio. No te escuchabas especialmente feliz esa noche, de hecho me dio la impresión de que este niño estaba más seguro siendo masacrado.

_—¡Dónde demonios estás Damian! ¡Te dije específicamente que no salieras de la mansión! Aún estás castigado por irte a los golpes en ese maldito callejón de la 5a. Avenida y la Nueve._

Apagué el receptor de audio. Así que había sido él quién sacó de combate a esos traficantes del mercado negro. Bueno, ya era un mano a mano.

Lo miré de nuevo y libere su cuerpo, lo acomodé en el piso, bastante pesado para lo que aparentaba ser y bastante mono, tendido ahí como si solamente estuviera durmiendo. Quería una explicación para esto, una que sabía perfectamente bien que en condiciones normales no me iba a dar así que probé con uno de mis juguetes.

* * *

**…**

Damian se estremeció entonces. Hasta ahora había logrado seguir cada uno de los acontecimientos con excepción claro está de la parte en que perdió el conocimiento. Jason lo miró a él. Su diminuta figura sobre el sillón de terciopelo verde, sonrió con nostalgia y también cariño pues no importara la cantidad de años que con el tiempo estuviera ganando para él.

Siempre luciría como aquel niño.

—Suero de la verdad. Lo llevaba conmigo para hacer que los acreedores soltaran la sopa sobre los lugares de intercambio de drogas, armas e inclusive víctimas y me disculpo ahora por ello pero te lo inyecté a ti. Porque necesitaba saber qué cojones significaba eso.

—Tt...

**…**

* * *

_—Correcto hermanito, esto no va a doler nada y tampoco quiero escuchar mucho. Solo dime una cosa. —demandó poco después de haber inyectado la sustancia en su torrente sanguíneo. Damian abrió los ojos posiblemente hoy en día no recordara nada puesto que otra consecuencia inmediata del suero de la verdad es que cuando salía de tu sistema todo se lo llevaba._

_Jason se vio en sus ojos, literal. Al tenerlo ahí frente a él, recordó cuando tenía su edad y trabajaba en las calles, robando, peleando, sobreviviendo a medias junto a unos padres que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo consumiendo o peleando y sin saber por qué se congració con él._

_—Una madre ausente y un padre indiferente, vaya mierda de vida te conseguiste en Gótica enano._

_Cuando logró que pudiera sentarse preguntó otra vez. Estaba exhausto, devastado por cuantiosa cantidad de heridas y parecía creer que él era otro asesino más puesto que antes de exclamar cualquier clase de sonido le sonrió a él. Tímidamente, cruelmente. Una media sonrisa sobre ese pequeño y redondeado rostro. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío que comenzó en la columna y terminó en los pies. ¿por qué lo veía así? ¿por qué lo atacaron así? ¿por qué ya no…_

_—Termina —interrumpió el hilo de pensamiento el menor._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Dale mis saludos a mi madre, dile que ganaste y que fue bueno haber conocido a mi padre. —Cerro los ojos en espera de lo peor con esa maldita expresión en el rostro y entonces él confesó._

_—No vine a matarte, ellos son los que están muertos_

_—Entonces solo has que termine_

_—¿El qué?_

_—Esta maldita línea de vida sin vida..._

* * *

**…**

Bruce soltó un nuevo juramento, sus hijos apretaron los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y Damian decidió levantar el rostro. No es como si de pronto fuera avergonzarse o arrepentirse de uno solo de sus actos.

—Tuve que volver a dormirte en ese momento ¿sabes? no es como si no supieras como te pones cuando te sientes acorralado por no decir que perdido y estás asustado. —el menor asintió y el mayor prosiguió.

—Lo entendí entonces ¿comprendes? mientras limpiaba la sangre de tus manos y rostro. Que serías amenazado cada maldito día que siguieras con vida porque eso fue lo que esos hombres dijeron. Lo que implicaba la nota. Ese era su regalo a ti y yo no podía permitirlo.

—¿Entonces lo hiciste tú?

—Si, lo quemé todo hasta desaparecer y después te trajé en casa. —Damian se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Creía tener recuerdos de eso, vagos, nebulosos. Pues sin saber por qué tenía la impresión de haber sido cuidado. Algo como una luz de esperanza comenzó a filtrarse en su corazón pero la misma se esfumo cuando fue consciente de lo que en realidad significaba esta revelación.

—¿También al año siguiente? —su voz sonó ligeramente decepcionada, le hubiera gustado poder ver los ojos de su hermano mayor. Saber si mentía. Pero a decir verdad, sabía que tratándose de esto. Jason Todd jamás le mentiría.

—¿Qué sucedió al año siguiente? —cuestionó Bruce pero de momento, ninguno de los dos parecía prestar atención a él.

—Para ser honesto contigo si y lo habría hecho de nuevo pero por alguna razón, esta vez ya no funcionó. Su voz sonaba a disculpa, a sinceridad. A una persona que años atrás ninguno de los presentes habría logrado reconocer y es que esos actos de hermandad o bondad. Simplemente no iban con él.

Damian sopesó sus palabras con detenimiento. De pronto se sentía extraño, la luz de la verdad dispersando los nubarrones de la mentira y es que en algún momento de debilidad. Se permitió soñar y creer que había sido su madre quien en un acto de humildad le concedía la piedad pues cierto es que en esa ocasión tuvo oportunidad de perder la vida. Mas sin embargo no lo logró.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, el cuerpo a temblar, las imágenes que tenía de ellos. Las sombras que le hacían saber que los suyos estaban ahí de pronto desaparecieron y aterrado se levantó de su sitio. Debió hacerlo demasiado a prisa puesto que de pronto todo a su alrededor se movió.

Su padre actuó de inmediato, arrojándose sobre él que había perdido el equilibrio además del piso y a punto estuvo de perder el sentido.

—¡Damian!

No le agradaba ser vulnerable, le hacía recordar que era débil, pequeño y que por supuesto, era el blanco perfecto.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Responde maldita sea! —él no tenía muchas ganas de contestar, estaba analizando su cuerpo, decidiendo si estaba mejor o redomadamente peor, se soltó un poco aceptando la ayuda para sostenerse en pie y una vez lo logró se llevó las manos al rostro, la visión había empeorado. Eso fue lo que en realidad le asustó.

—No me duele nada pero creo que debería…—Damian no continuó hablando, su padre y hermanos lo habían notado.

Ya no miraba a ningún punto específico, estaba levantando el rostro con las pupilas muertas, el color de sus ojos había desaparecido y aunado a ello, su esbelta y estilizada figura se abrazaba a sí misma como si temiera que por algún motivo en cualquier instante, él también pudiera desaparecer.

Bruce lo atrajo hacia sí como si pudiera protegerlo del peligro, de sí mismo pero contra su cuerpo ¿de una enfermedad? No podía protegerlo de eso. Damian aceptó el gesto, no es como si su padre concediera demasiados abrazos y tampoco es como si de pronto la locura que encerraba en su fuero interno hubiera decidido hacer las maletas y desaparecer.

—Estoy bien...

—No, no lo estás. —los chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, no sabían si debían retirarse o mejor quedarse. Damian lo pensó también e intentó separase pero el mayor no lo dejó.

—Padre…—Bruce no quería despegarse de él. Recordaba sus fallas y equivocaciones, la cantidad de veces que había visto su cuerpo surcado por heridas que la mayoría de las veces no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo es que lograba obtener. Y aunado a ello recordaba a su vez lo que había sucedido esa noche que entre Damian y Jason describieron.

_Alfred le comunicó que el menor había desaparecido de la mansión, ellos estaban en un operativo en conjunto con el cuerpo policial de Gótica. El acertijo estaba suelto y era por eso que se había llevado a Nightwing y Red con él._

_El conocimiento de su partida no lo hizo especialmente feliz sobre todo a sabiendas de que el mayordomo no tenía ni la más remota idea del momento exacto en que pudiera haber desaparecido. Hizo lo suyo, quizá con un poco más de entusiasmo esta vez. Rompía quijadas, tibias, costillas. Todo intentando tranquilizar sus emociones pero al final, simplemente no se resistió. Contactó con él. Tenía la radio encendida pero como supo horas después el uniforme de Robin lo había dejado en la mansión._

_Salió con sus ropas de asesino, las mismas que le dio Thalía y cuando él regreso. La fiesta solo se puso mejor._

_—¡Quién te hizo esto! —gritaba a medida que señalaba la multitud de heridas que el mayordomo se esmeraba en curar._

_—¡Qué te importa! —respondió aireado. Alfred iba a intervenir a su vez, hacer lo que siempre hacía pero entonces él alcanzó a ver la espada y las ropas que apenas si lograron ocultar bajo una sábana blanca._

_—¡Qué significa esto!_

_—Nada que…_

_—¡Lo hiciste otra vez! ¿no es cierto?_

_—Tal vez si me dejaras…—pero él no lo dejó. Estaba cansado de sostener esta discusión cada semana con él. De tener que enfrentarse a él, de mirarlo a los ojos. _

_Y maldito fuera el destino puesto que justo ahora. Nada quería más que volver a verse en sus ojos._

.

—Ya puedes soltarme

—No…—él no iba a volver a soltarlo porque por tres años era lo que había estado haciendo— ejercer un juicio sin conocimiento de causa, esperando lo peor porque aunque jamás lo diría en alto, él siempre se había temido lo peor. Le aterraba la idea de que su hijo perdiera el rumbo y se convirtiera en algo a lo que ya no pudiera reconocer.

—¿Estás asustado?

—Si

—¿De que yo no pueda ver o de que por fin ves lo que soy?

—Tú...ya no eres así

—¿Y que soy ahora? Un patético ser que ni siquiera puede sostenerse por sí mismo.

—Damian…—Bruce lo separó de su lado y contempló su rostro, tenía los ojos abiertos, la piel ligeramente impregnada de sangre. Su hijo, ahora derramaba lágrimas de sangre, el conocimiento de aquello le dejó una nueva cicatriz en el interior. Eres mi hijo, lo único que siempre he querido de ti, es que seas la mejor versión de ti mismo que puedas ser.

—¿Entonces confiarás en mi?

—En qué sentido

—En el que sueltas mis manos y dejas que sea yo quién supere esto.

Su padre lo hizo mirándolo con orgullo de la cabeza a los pies, un gesto que al menor le habría encantado puesto que, lo único que había querido de su padre, desde la primera vez que se postró en contra de su voluntad ante él, era que lo mirara con orgullo y quizá algo parecido al cariño, afecto y ¿porqué no decirlo ahora? amor.

Regresó a su posición sobre el asiento. La narración casi había concluido, de hecho solo faltaba una cosa más por aclarar.

—¿Todd?

—¿Me darás los honores?

—Tt…

—Si tanto así quieres saber, lamento informarte que en aquella ocasión solo llegué a limpiar tu desastre.

* * *

**….**

_UN AÑO ATRÁS._

_._

_Hacer enfadar a su padre no era una tarea especialmente difícil, sobretodo si presionabas en los puntos correctos y todo se traducía en una serie de…_

_—¡De donde sacaste esto Damian! —sonrió socarronamente— había encontrado la estrella ninja que apenas si escondió dentro de su traje de Robin._

_—Qué te importa, es mío_

_—¡No te pregunté eso!_

_—Lo traje de casa —eso no era cierto y tanto él como su padre sabían que lo era._

_—¿Volviste a salir sin permiso? —él asintió aunque lo cierto era que una vez más se había encontrado por el jardín, deambulando, dilucidando, destruyendo luciérnagas._

_Las malditas cosas morían con sobrada facilidad en el interior de sus manos, una criatura diminuta, insignificante y hermosa. Ignorante de su fragilidad y también belleza, de los designios de la muerte y es que en ese jardín para esos insectos, él era la personificación de la muerte y muerto._

_Era un estado que posiblemente, estuvieran próximos a compartir._

_Las estrellas ninja fueron lanzadas a sus pies, él escrutó la oscuridad de la noche a diestra y siniestra, llamó a Titus, no quería que se ensañaran con él así que se aseguró de tenerlo a sus pies y ordenarle entrar en la casa. —Quédate con Alfred, Titus, no dejes que mueva un solo músculo fuera del lugar en donde esté ¿quedó claro?. A manera de respuesta el inmenso can ladró emocionado y salió despedido en dirección de la mansión. Él se incorporó de nuevo, levantando el rostro con orgullo y falsa soberbia, sabía que el día estaría cerca más no imaginó que tanto. Apenas si llevaba tiempo tratándose con sus hermanos y por tratarse se refería a que llevaba poco más de diecinueve meses haciendo sus vidas algo más que interesantes._

_—Yo soy Damian Al Ghul, yo decido si viven o mueren, lárguense de aquí o acepten su suerte. La respuesta del gremio, como es natural, fue arrojar otras tres estrellas a su alrededor. Una de esas cayó sobre el féretro de su abuela, la amenaza al resto de los Wayne permanecía vigente. No quería a esa partida de imbéciles en peligro, sobretodo porque eran redomadamente inútiles. Él mismo lo había comprobado, ya los había puesto a prueba bajo pretexto de querer un recuerdo suyo como trofeo en su cuarto._

_Ninguno de ellos atacaría o esperaría un ataque por la espalda, ninguno de ellos derramaría sangre de manera excesiva o con el fin de arrebatar una vida y más importante que eso. Ninguno de ellos creía que la existencia de la liga de los asesinos fuera cierta. Lo tenían como un principito mimado, un rufián sin corona. Un mocoso insufrible que no hacía más que tratar de demostrar su valía ante un padre que apenas si sabía que existía._

_Si los quería con vida porque a fin de cuentas al morir él, alguien tenía que cuidar de su padre, debía enfrentar a los asesinos una vez más y salir victorioso._

_Luego de ser castigado y abandonado por Batman, aguardó a que la noche se hiciera espesa y se dejó conducir por ellos. Lo llevaron a una bodega de esas que abundan en Gótica aunque ésta era mas bien usada como contenedor de carnes frías. Iban a colgar su osamenta como años atrás él había colgado la de sus carceleros, las estacas parecían más eminentes que los ganchos para ganado pero suponía que el efecto dramático debía ser el mismo. En esta ocasión la partida estaba más pareja, cuatro contra uno pero el factor sorpresa es que no venían solos._

_Tenían un menor secuestrado, un niño rubio que le hizo pensar en Abuse, la sola idea de que quisieran abusar de él o de que ya lo hubieran hecho le hizo cuestionar la clase de gente que su madre pudiera estar contratando para asesinarlo. ¿Puede que su abuelo sospechara algo? o quizá Thalía estuviera perdiendo puntos en el escalafón de liderazgo como fuera. _

_Liberar al niño, era ahora la prioridad._

_—Feliz cumpleaños elegido_

_—¿Le hicieron algo?_

_—Aún no, queríamos que vieras lo que le esperará a tus hermanos._

_Damian gruñó con molestia, le enfermaba la gente que abusaba de los demás, específicamente de los que no podían defenderse, no podían gritar, no podían creer porque en su momento él había creído y llego a la conclusión de que las creencias, simplemente desaparecen. El niño estremeció al tiempo que dos de los hombres le acariciaban el rostro, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y él mostró la dentadura expuesta. Asesinos era una cosa pero ¿violadores de niños?_

_Su madre no podía llegar tan lejos. ¡No podía! Pero lo hizo._

_—Cierra los ojos —ordenó al menor que justo ahora no era más que un manojo asustado de mocos y llanto, los hombres lo soltaron luego de haber bajado con sus caricias hasta la parte interna de sus muslos._

_Los asesinaría horriblemente, despiadadamente y no solo eso…_

_—¿Qué te pasa elegido? ¿Te estás poniendo celoso? Tienes unos hermanos algo mayores para nuestro gusto pero sumamente apuestos, les hemos visto por ahí en sus trajes de combate, dime ¿crees que griten? ¿gritarás tú?_

_Y lo hizo._

_Para cuando Red Hood llegó ahí, en el interior de la bodega únicamente estaban los cuerpos, desmembrados, colgados de las cabezas y troncos por los arneses industriales._

_Un baño de sangre, muy pintoresco y a la vez explícito puesto que la nota en esta ocasión decía así:_

**_"Feliz Cumpleaños Damian, Has fallado".  
No madre, tú fallaste.  
__Amenaza a un inocente de nuevo y la promesa que hice de no tocarte un solo cabello terminará._**

_._

_Se convirtió en su sombra. Lo observó a medida que se acercaba al menor aunque para su sorpresa. El niño parecía tener más miedo de él que de los asesinos a su al rededor._

_—¡No me hagas daño! —Damian intentó de nuevo, el menor retrocedió hasta quedar prácticamente pegado a la pared. ¿Qué era lo que veía en él? A parte de un niño que parecía de su edad totalmente manchado de sangre. _

_A la muerte._

_Y entonces fue que lo supo. No se podía escapar a esto. No podía ser lo que no es. Aún si salvaba la vida de un inocente, la suya estaría marchita, manchada…disoluta._

**_…_**

* * *

—¡Ese niño era un imbécil! —interrumpió Hood.

—¡Ese niño está vivo y es lo único que aquí importa.—agregó Nightwing pues había sido testigo al igual que el resto de como se entristecían las facciones del menor.

—Entonces todo esto quiere decir que tú en realidad ¿Nos has estado cuidando? —cuestionó Drake mirando al menor con suma fascinación.

—Me cuido a mi mismo —respondió con hastío. No iba a dejar que sintieran un solo ápice de lástima o piedad por él. ¡No quería eso! Su falso cariño, condescendencia. Lo despreciaba.

—Aún si no lo haces. ¿los asesinos saben que existimos? saben que si fallas irán tras nosotros. Damian asintió, aunque fallar no es exactamente lo que había hecho en esa ocasión.

—¿Y nunca ibas a decirnos?

—Tt, Lo intenté, pero él jamás me dejó.

—Damian…—comenzó a decir Bruce pero fue interrumpido por Ricardo.

—¡Si no podías hablar con él lo entiendo pero al menos me lo hubieras dicho a mi!

—Pensaba hacerlo

—¿Y? Todas esas noches que patrullamos juntos que confiamos el uno en el otro que nos dijimos que no estaríamos solos ¿No significaron nada para ti? el tono indignado del joven guerrero parecía de telenovela y es que en realidad, se sentía dolido de no haber sido él quién encubriera al menor. Se suponía que era su mano derecha, el mayor de los Wayne, él era quien cuidaba de ellos y no al revés.

—Tt, no voy a justificar algo que ya ha pasado. Pensé en decirte pero no pude y si no me crees puedes tomar mi cuaderno de dibujo y verlo por ti mismo. Te dejé una nota.

—Oh, que genial. Tú te mueres y yo me quedo con el cuaderno ¿Qué le toca a Tim, tu maldito ipod?

—No, ese sería para Alfred, adora verlo tirado por cualquier parte de la casa, Tim puede quedarse con mi computadora portátil y Todd tendrá la custodia de Titus

—¿De verdad?

—No seas estúpido Grayson

—¿Estúpido yo? Quién es el que tiene una jauría de asesinos a las espaldas y aún así decide hacerse el listillo y dar la cara por todos.

—Tt…

—Déjalo en paz ¿quieres? —intervino Hood. Este año fue diferente. Yo no escuché de ninguna recompensa por tu cuello en las calles y ese ataque que conllevó a tu exilio no me pareció que estuviera planeado. Tuviste que improvisar por eso el viejo se enteró.

—¡Hey! El viejo tiene nombre y sigue presente.

—¿Cuál es la explicación para eso Damian? —insistió Hood ignorando a Bruce.

—¿Sabes la edad que tengo, padre? El mayor de los Wayne resopló con fastidio claro que sabía la edad de su hijo y claro que había intentado hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños antes pero el menor todo lo que hizo fue tomar la caja en manos y cuestionar si a caso pensaba comprar su afecto u admiración con obsequios.

—Tienes trece Damian, aunque sigo ignorando la fecha, ni tu o tu madre me la han querido dar.

—Irrelevante, todo lo que dijiste. Tengo la edad legal, según las leyes de la Liga de Asesinos para liderar el gremio. Aunque ya haya expresado mi negativa, nunca estarán seguros, jamás se sentirán a salvo de que llegado a la edad adulta no quiera reclamar lo que por decreto es mío. Como hiciste tú, solo llegaste un día haciendo uso de tu firma y nombre y retomaste el negocio bajo tus ideales más no los de tus inversionistas, asociados o acreedores. Eso es lo que temen de mi, que me canse de jugar a la justicia. Y decida regresar a tomar lo que según mi abuelo desde el día de mi nacimiento es mío.

—¿Entonces, esto solo es el comienzo? —cuestionó Tim.

—Tan seguro como que en este momento mi padre tiene el ceño fruncido, Hodd está planeando como violar los códigos de seguridad interna de la Baticueva y ustedes dos vaya que apestan.

El menor sonrió socarronamente, sus hermanos le mostraron el dedo de en medio, Hood le aplaudió para sus adentros, en realidad le agradaba ese niño. Le gustaba probarse a sí mismo y demostrar a los demás que no era tan sencillo asustarlo o derrocarlo y como si requiriera una exhibición para aquello se llevó los dedos índice y medio a los labios y silbó.

Un sonido apenas audible, de hecho les costó trabajo caer en la cuenta de que era lo que hacía hasta que una inmensa figura salió trotando por los pasillos seguida de otra desgarbada y un poco molesta.

—¡Por todos los cielos, detengan a ese perro en este instante! —gritó Alfred con las manos enjabonadas, él había estado ocupado en darle un baño al can.

—¡Ruff!

—¡Ahh! Estás todo mojado Titus!

—¡Ruf, Ruf!

—Mmmh, ¿Te estabas dando un baño? —prosiguió el menor como si en efecto pudiera comprender lo que dijera el Danés—¿y ya comiste muchacho? ¿no? Bueno, como verás Titus, yo también me muero de hambre así que vamos.

Damian había vuelto a arrodillarse a la altura del perro, acariciando su hocico y haciendo que de alguna manera lo comprendiera— ¿ves mi rostro Titus? —el Danés asintió una vez más, tomándose la libertad de lamer a conciencia la cara de su amo.

—Necesito que seas mis ojos ¿de acuerdo? —¿Ruf?— llévame a la cocina. Titus estudió sus palabras y movimientos, bajó el rostro, apenado, congraciándose con su amo y acto seguido se puso de pie, firme sobre sus patas traseras, aguardó a que el menor le colocara una mano sobre el collar y emprendió la marcha.

—Confía más en él que en ti —señaló Todd pues en efecto el menor había titubeado más al ser conducido por su progenitor que por el Danés.

—Debe ser cosa de perros —atacó Drake pues el comentario sobre su pestilencia le había caído sobradamente mal.

—¿Llamarás a Amber? —preguntó Ricardo una vez los viera desaparecer por la profundidad del pasillo.

—A primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Crees que supere esto? —el mayor se quedó sin palabras. En realidad, esta era la primera vez que una situación así lo rebasaba pero si alguien podía salir de ella. Ese era su hijo. Estaba seguro de eso y unos gritos provenientes de la parte baja de la mansión se lo confirmaron.

.

—¡Por el amor de Dios amo Damian! ¡No corra! el piso está mojado.

—Pero esta parte de la mansión si me la sé

—Bajar a las tres de la mañana a asaltar el refrigerador no debería considerarse un entrenamiento para su padecimiento

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! Siéntese ahí, le haré un emparedado y revisaré sus ojos

—Titus también tiene hambre

—El día que ese animal suyo haga otra cosa aparte de comer y dormir en verdad me sorprenderé...

—Puede rodar, dar la mano y también se hace el muerto.

—¡Ruff! ¡Ruff! ¡Ruff!

—¡Ahh! En mi piso limpio no.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Un poco tarde, bastante revuelto pero seguro. Si no entendieron ni J pueden hacer sus preguntas mediante un mensaje de inbox._  
_Gracias mil a los que comentan y por cierto._

_Mi querido **Guest**, la historia hasta donde la tengo pensada incluye solo a los Robins pero quién sabe más adelante podría encontrar un pretexto para incluir a las Bat girls._

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**_No One Will Cry_**  
**_V_**

* * *

_Beteado por: Lady Wayne Al Ghul._

.

.

Cuando Grayson salió del cuarto de baño con los cabellos alborotados, el olor de su loción de afeitar en el rostro y las prendas de alcoba, todo lo esperó menos encontrar cierto curioso bulto en el interior de su muy querida y muy mullida cama.

—¿Pero qué dem…?— El bulto dio una pequeña vuelta con algo parecido a una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara y sin más pronunció:

—Mi padre está en mi habitación, me duele la cabeza y eres el único de los tres que no me hacharía al pasillo, ¿cierto Dick?

El aludido tuvo que reprimir el impulso primario de efectivamente tomarlo entre sus brazos, cobijas incluidas y arrojarlo sin consideración alguna a la alfombra carmesí del pasillo y lo habría hecho de no reparar en el hecho de que sus ojos seguían siendo del color de la sangre y no del jade. Suspiró para sus adentros.

—¿Y qué demonios hace Bruce en tu alcoba?

—Buscando la nota y cállate ya. He dicho que me duele la cabeza.

—¿Quieres una pastilla? —Respondió al tiempo que se sentaba al bordillo del colchón y le acariciaba tanto la frente como los cabellos, el menor negó su ofrecimiento, no tenía fiebre así que quizá todo lo que necesitara fuera seguir durmiendo.

—Correcto, hazte a un lado

—¿Eh? ¡Qué demonios crees que…!

—Es mi cama maldito gruñón, si no me querías a tu lado, lo hubieras pensado antes de meterte en ella. —Damian bramó un improperio pero se mostró cooperativo. Dick se acomodó de espaldas a él y no tardó demasiado en cerrar los ojos, relajar los músculos y sentir su alargada figura siendo rodeada por unos delgados y fuertes brazos, el menor susurró entre sueños.

—Me operarán en la mañana, el ojo científico de Pennyworth ha dicho que estoy listo y mi padre reservó un quirófano de inmediato.

—¿Estás asustado? —Él negó con el rostro pero su cuerpo tembló. Toda su vida se preparó para la muerte, era un guerrero nato pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la posibilidad de que la luz de sus ojos se extinguiera por siempre.

—No, pero no soy estúpido, sé que es bastante probable que yo…

—Volverás a ver.

—¿Qué?

—Eres un Wayne, además de Robin y el grano en el trasero de los Al Ghul, volverás a ver aunque solo sea para fastidiarnos a todos. —A esta declaración el menor aligero el agarre que ejercía sobre su cuerpo, se acurrucó de espaldas a él y se durmió. Richard volvió a intentar conciliar el sueño, habían pasado muchos ayeres desde la última vez que conversaron así.

Sobre la última vez que lo hicieron: la noche los abrasaba, el enemigo los rodeaba e intentaban dotar de un poco de paz a sus ya de por sí, maltratados corazones.

—Dick…

—¿Si? —respondió mirando la oscuridad de la nada. En la habitación de Damian sobre el techo lo que había era una constelación completa que solo era visible en la noche, el demonio la había pintado para demostrar no solo su talento, sino su afición por la astronomía. En compensación, su padre lo llevó a ver un eclipse total de luna desde el espacio exterior.

—Deja de pensar, hasta aquí escucho los engranes de tu cabeza rechinar.

Él asintió y pasó de mirar el techo a las paredes y la decoración interior. Quizá su habitación requiriera de un poco del talento Wayne, era demasiado impersonal, demasiado lujosa, demasiado como la habitación de un hotel y es que de un tiempo para acá, eso es lo que era. Solo llegaba cuando Bruce lo llamaba, hacía lo que tenía que hacer y regresaba a Chicago, en comparación tampoco pudiera decir que el departamento donde vivía ahí ofreciera mayor sensación de calor de hogar.

—No estaba pensando, intentaba acostumbrarme al olor, hueles a una taza de Earl Grey preparada a las 4:15 de la mañana.

—¡Ja! Pennyworth crearía su propio pozo de Lázaro con ese té si es que pudiera hacerlo. —Ambos rieron y de esta manera conciliaron un reparador y por demás tranquilo sueño.

.

.

—¿Algo inusual amo Bruce? —El aludido asintió, después negó y por último se reprendió internamente por haber bajado la guardia con Damian una segunda vez.

Entre sus dedos yacía el cuaderno de dibujo del chico, sus bocetos habían mejorado bastante en relación a los del año pasado, muchos de ellos lo tenían como motivo principal a él con el periódico o la taza de café en las manos y el gesto altivo e indiferente, aquello no le gustó demasiado pero siguió observando. A Alfred lo había retratado preparando el té, limpiando algunos resquicios o simplemente alimentando a Titus; del mencionado can había un considerable número de esbozos en toda clase de posiciones y ya para terminar incluía retratos de sus hermanos.

Comenzaba con Dick y Nightwing, estaba claro que de los tres era al que más admiraba pues incluyó algunas posturas de combate bastante complejas y con sobrado lujo de detalle. Al pasar un promedio de tres imágenes del que antaño fuera su primer compañero encontró la nota.

_"De Robin a Nightwing:_  
_Si algo me pasa, confío en que seguirás cuidando a mi padre, a los otros dos inútiles y también a Alfred y mi mascota._  
_Sé que lo harás, con respeto y cariño._  
_D.W."_

Seguido de la anotación aparecían un par de retratos de Red Robin y Red Hood bajo el título "Par de inútiles". sonrió ante la descarada inventiva de su hijo. Como si Richard necesitara un esquema de quienes eran los inútiles a quienes debía proteger. Y seguido de ellos estaba un nuevo retrato de él más no como su padre sino como Batman; apostado junto a la enorme gárgola que constituía uno de sus puntos de reunión pues a sus pies podía observarse con claridad, la majestuosidad y belleza de Ciudad Gótica. Mismas que el artista había tenido bastante tacto de reflejar: las luces de los edificios, los vehículos al pasar y sobre el cielo, en el ángulo superior derecho la gloriosa y santificadora batiseñal.

Así es como lo veía su hijo, como el Caballero de la Noche que protegía a todos, menos, claro está, a él.

A últimas páginas de la libreta y seguido de un nuevo retrato del que de momento no quería hablar encontró varios mensajes que no sabía de donde habría ido recolectando pero que sin duda iban dirigidos a él. Todos en papel blanco, bastante común y de contenido simple.

-"El día se acerca"

-"Te observamos"

-"Te esperamos"

-"Iremos por ti"

La última nota fue la que efectivamente acabó con su calma y le heló la sangre.

"Feliz cumpleaños Damian,  
hoy vas a morir"

Ninguna estaba fechada, tinta negra, caligrafía en altas y de trazos limpios y simples, bastante impersonales. Todas menos la última. Esa la escribió su madre, conocía la letra de Thalía y también recordaba su aroma, lo aspiró con suficiencia, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y atraía no solo su presencia, sino toda su figura a la memoria. Él la había amado. Había estado ciego, había sido torpe, descuidado y estúpido pero de no haberlo hecho, quizá ahora tampoco tendría el placer de leer esto último.

"Lamento desobedecer tus deseos madre pero aún no quiero morir, tampoco deseo liderar la Liga de los Asesinos, quiero quedarme aquí. Con mi padre y los que dice que debo llamar hermanos. Deseo ser una mejor persona y creo que puedo hacerlo, no por ti, ni por él, sino por mi"

Bruce frunció el ceño, envolvió todas las notas en el interior de su puño y llegó a la conclusión de que eso debió suceder antes de ese último y sangriento encuentro. Antes de que él perdiera la razón, al creerlo el asesino que Ra´s Al Ghul formó.

—¡Te has convertido en lo que siempre quisieron que fueras!  
—Padre, puedo…  
—¡No! No quiero escucharlo Damian…

Le falló a su hijo. Él estaba luchando internamente día con día, intentando ser una mejor persona, ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo, si su madre enviaba un ejército a llenar sus manos de sangre? Salió dando tumbos de la habitación, eran sobre las 5:45 am, la operación estaba programada para las nueve, Amber le dijo que era muy importante que Damian controlara sus emociones, sobretodo las pesadillas pues la anestesia en esta ocasión no sería general sino local, lo que quería decir que estaría consciente mientras lo intervenían y si perdía el control… ¡Dios! no quería ni pensar en eso.

—¿Señor Bruce? –Cuestionó Alfred que, como siempre había salido detrás de él cual haría una sombra.

—Hay un nombre más en la libreta, ¿podrías encontrarla y traerla aquí?

—¿En sus cinco sentidos o debo ordenar un secuestro express?

—Lo que creas conveniente pero has que llegue a tiempo para la intervención.

—¿Tan poco confía en su capacidad para tranquilizar a su hijo?

—Ya le he fallado demasiadas veces Al, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo. No si su capacidad para ver está en juego.

El mayordomo asintió dejando al mayor perderse en la oscuridad de la mansión, el resto de jóvenes amos hacía rato que se habían retirado, confió en que Damian y Titus hubieran encontrado el camino a las habitaciones de huéspedes pero rechazo la idea cuando encontró al Danés caminando perezosamente en su dirección.

—¿Se puede saber dónde dejó a su amo mi querido guardián? —El aludido giró la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos como diciendo: "¿dejarlo yo? pero si él hace lo que quiere". Alfred asintió, comenzando a andar de regreso a la habitación del menor bajo la custodia del can.

—De acuerdo, mí querido señor Titus veamos la dichosa libreta.

Alfred levantó una ceja al ver la forma pueril en que había sido representado, él era más que un simple mayordomo además su postura no era la correcta si lo que quería era retratarlo mientras preparaba el té. ¡Ahh, ahí estaba una pose verdadera! Solo había que ver su elegancia y porte. El joven Wayne —comentó al can— tenía más talento del que decía tener, muchacho impertinente. Sonrió al tiempo que observaba el resto de retratos, el amo Bruce con el ceño fruncido, el joven Grayson haciendo esos saltos mortales que eventualmente harían que se le subiera el azúcar, ante las imágenes de Titus sintió un poco de envidia estaba claro que el artista tenía a su musa, y cuando observó los retratos de Drake y Jason no pudo evitar carcajearse de lleno.

—¡Ah! si lo vieran ellos seguramente estallaría una nueva pelea entre los Robins.

Titus ladró mostrándose de acuerdo, acto seguido el mayordomo encontró el retrato.

—Oh, pero como lo siento, mi querido guardián. Está más que claro que me adelanté en mis deducciones. Si ese niño tiene una musa está demostrado que esa, no es usted.

El can se tumbó en el piso, mostrándose un poco indignado pero conocedor del tema. El retrato incluía un encuadre de medio cuerpo de una fémina figura bajo las siglas: C.K

—Dejemos un mensaje Titus, si mal no recuerdo la señorita Carrie Kelley está en la ciudad de Virginia a nada de terminar el posgrado en arte dramático.

—Ruff.

.

.

HORAS DESPUÉS.

.

Tim terminó una llamada telefónica con Amber Weiss, quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y por orden se refería a mantener a los medios distraídos y completamente lejos. El primogénito de Bruce Wayne siendo intervenido en el Hospital General de Gótica daría demasiado de que hablar y si de algo estaba seguro era de que ambos apreciarían la discreción en esto y no solo eso.

_—Hay una diminuta posibilidad de que Deathstroke crea que está muerto.  
— ¿Sin funeral?  
—Ha pasado una semana, podría suponer que el viejo sigue en negación y que por eso aún no ha enterrado su cuerpo.  
— ¿Te aferrarías a creer eso?  
—No, pero podría investigar.  
—Si no te avisaron esta vez, debe ser porque ya sospechan de ti.  
— ¿Preocupado hermanito?  
— ¿Te importa?  
—La verdad es que sí pero sé cuidarme solo, iré a ver qué es lo que escucho. Tú asegúrate de que el enano esté bien.  
—Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que te preocuparas por alguien.  
—Ni yo que le guardaras tanto rencor a un niño de 13._

_Todd salió de la mansión por la ventana grande, la máscara en el rostro y las armas en mano, lo maldijo para sus adentros. Él no estaba celoso, ni mucho menos le guardaba rencor, simplemente estaba confuso, molesto ante el hecho de que teniéndolo todo, mostrara tan poco respeto por su patética y por demás caótica existencia._

Dejó de pensar en eso y avanzó por el pasillo con sus ropas de día puestas, despertaría a Dick y le hablaría de su plan: darían de alta al pequeño demonio con un nombre falso y Bruce se presentaría como el inversionista que es, interesado en los avances médicos de la nueva ala quirúrgica. Se aplaudió por su ingenio y sin más llamó a la puerta, Dick tenía la sobrada tendencia a dormir a pierna suelta, de hecho pocas cosas lo despertaban si se ponía por objetivo dormir sus ocho horas reglamentarias para tener un cutis perfecto. Lo calificó de vanidoso al tiempo que molesto, llamaba una segunda y tercera vez.

Para ser el mayor de ellos, ciertamente la mayoría de las veces parecía ser el menor.

—¡Dick! ¡Te doy dos para salir o abriré la puerta!

Richard escuchó eso, de hecho había escuchado los anteriores golpes a la puerta y su respuesta fue tomar la almohada y cubrir su rostro con ella, estaba cansado, agotado y también tenía la vaga impresión de haber olvidado algo, algo que era demasiado importante pero que se desvaneció de su memoria al tiempo que iba conciliando el sueño. Él estaba con alguien, él juró proteger a alguien. Alguien que necesitaba su aliento para…

—¡Diablos! —Se levantó de súbito buscando la figurita del endemoniado Wayne a su lado pero no la encontró. "¿Se habrá ido?". -"Claro genio"- respondió una voz en su cabeza. El carajo no puede ver una mierda, ¿cómo supones que salió? ¿Y si los Al Ghul habían entrado, lo habían drogado a él y se lo habían llevado? ¡Oh Dios! Bruce lo mataría, quebrantaría su juramento de no asesinar y lo mataría a sangre fría, seguro conocía mil formas dolorosas para hacerlo. Grayson, encendió todas las luces y comenzó a examinar ventanas y puertas en busca de alguna señal de lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a… una mano se asomaba bajo la cama.

—¡Oh, Santa mierda del Señor! el estúpido tenía la capacidad para escalar una bendita montaña con las manos atadas a la espalda, pero se caía de la cama rodaba sobre el piso tras el impacto y simplemente seguía durmiendo. Esperaba que eso no representara una consecuencia para la operación o de lo contrario Bruce lo mataría, él lo haría, su padre finalmente lo asesinaría. Se apresuró a tirar del menor hasta que lo tuvo de nueva cuenta en los brazos. ¿Desde cuándo pesaba tanto? y pensar que antes hasta lo podía acomodar a sus espaldas cual koala. Sonrió ante el recuerdo sin ser consciente de que la perilla de la puerta a sus espaldas ya estaba siendo girada, lo dejó caer de un movimiento apresurado que lo llevó a despertar del todo.

Las pesadillas de Damian por lo regular también incluían criaturas biológicamente alteradas por la mano científica de su madre, más comúnmente llamadas "Hombres Murciélago", de modo que al sentirse en brazos de alguien extraño siendo desplazado de su amada calma su reacción natural fue aferrarse a la criatura y derribarla de un movimiento.

—¡AHH!

Los gritos de los jóvenes amos dibujaron una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Pennyworth y un gesto cansado en las facciones de Bruce, gracias al cielo uno de ellos se había comportado bien y no tanto porque hubiera querido hacerlo sino porque apenas venía llegando.

—Cámbiate de ropas, salimos al hospital en media hora. –Todd asintió, aunque una parte de él quería saber el porqué de los gritos de sus hermanos.

—¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Dick Grayson, el favorito de tus hermanos, el chico maravilla y si ya lo aclaramos y no te molesta, aleja esas manos asesinas de mi precioso rostro!

—Tt…—Damian le escupió en la cara al tiempo que buscaba algo de estabilidad y llegaba a la conclusión de que no podía despegarse de su lado porque no tenía idea de en qué parte de la mansión o posición es que se hallaban. Drake tuvo que intervenir, ayudándolo a incorporarse y preguntándose qué demonios hacían esos dos juntos tan temprano y en la misma habitación.

—Puedo…—comenzó a decir Dick a lo que Red simplemente negó.

—Yo solo venía a decirte que vamos a ingresar a Damian con un nombre falso para mantener a los medios lejos, Todd cree que hay una mínima posibilidad de que tus enemigos crean que estás muerto.

—Si lo creen no tardarán en venir, mi madre necesita un cuerpo. Mi cabeza, para ser más exactos. La colgarán de un palo como advertencia a todo aquel que se atreva a desafiar el gremio. –Sus palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de los otros aunque no tanto por la implicación sino por el tono con que lo decía.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes tres? —interrumpió Bruce que estaba bajo el umbral con los brazos doblados a la altura del pecho.

—Dick quiere darle un baño de esponja a Damian pero no se deja —contestó Drake haciendo que los aludidos se pusieran color de hormiga.

—¡E…eso, no es cierto! —gritó Nightwing alejándose lo más posible del menor.

—¡Claro que no! —Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Damian quería saber quién lo había estado bañando mientras estuvo enfermo.

—Aprecio el interés pero lo seguirá haciendo su padre, ven conmigo no quiero que lleguemos tarde y lo mismo va para ustedes.

—Sí señor.

Damian se dejó conducir por su padre a lo largo del pasillo y en completo silencio. Agradecía esos sencillos detalles que tenía para con él, aunque no se atrevería a decir que tanto.

—¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Grayson?

—Tú me dejaste sin cuarto.

—¿Y eso se supone que lo justifica?

—Él se durmió en el baño, yo en la cama.

—Te creo.

—¿Encontraste la nota?

—Todas ellas…—Un silencio incómodo siguió a eso, Damian no hubiera querido que las encontrara así, aunque tampoco hubiera querido que se involucrara en ello. Era su cruzada personal, su pelea, su misión, por no decir que legado.

—Padre…—comentó mientras era conducido por la mano del mayor hasta sumergir su cuerpo bajo el agua.

—¿Si?

—¿Habría cambiado algo si te lo hubiera dicho?

Bruce pensó esa cuestión a lo largo de las últimas horas. Si él le hubiera mostrado aunque fuera una sola nota, lo más probable es que él lo culpara por mantener relaciones con los asesinos, por querer liderarlos o inclusive, por querer traerlos a Gótica.

—No.

—¿Cambiará algo ahora? — ¿se refería a si él seguiría los impulsos manifestados por Todd de ir a la isla de los asesinos y partirle el alma a golpes a su querida madre? Posiblemente, pero no ahora, no en este momento y no hasta saber, si su hijo volvería a ver.

—Tampoco. Damian necesito que te olvides de esto, te concentres en una sola cosa y esa es recuperarte. Después volveremos a la cacería de brujas ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Significa que te quedarás mi lado?

—Siempre… —el menor asintió al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y esperaba que el agua se llevara todos sus temores, presentimientos y malos presagios. Dick creía que volvería a ver, Todd se lo había manifestado a su vez, aún tenía que hablar a solas con él, prevenirlo, mantenerlo a salvo. Y también…

—¿Todo en orden ahí dentro?

—Sí, ¿podemos ver una película de Frank Miller cuando me den de alta?

—La que quieras.

Los Wayne se reunieron en el salón principal pasados unos minutos, Titus volvía a estar firme en su papel a los pies de su amo quien de momento, llevaba unas gafas oscuras, bastante modernas y que cubrían a la perfección sus ojos de los rayos del sol, el resto charlaba descuidadamente, intentando aligerar la carga y haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que el mayordomo no se encontrara en ninguna parte de la mansión.

—¿Se quedaría dormido? —cuestionó Dick.

—Quizá todo esto sea demasiado para él y Bruce decidió no decirle nada —sugirió Todd.

—Con esta clase de vida debe estar al borde de un paro cardíaco —confirmó Drake.

—Te equivocas con esta clase de vida lo más probable es que el viejo en realidad sea un cyborg.

—Ni lo primero, lo segundo o lo tercero, jóvenes amos —respondió el aludido con tono indignado y apareciendo frente a ellos con el perfecto traje sastre y rostro elevado.

—Tt…—agregó Damian, solo para tener un auténtico segundo de vacilación.

Conocía su aroma, se atrevería a decir que era lo segundo que le había atraído de ella y no, tampoco es que se tratara de un complejo de Edipo pero hasta su padre tenía que admitir que el perfume que usaba era el mismo que en el pasado le regalara a su madre.

Tras la figura de Alfred, Carrie miraba a su joven alumno congelarse en su sitio, a su fiel can levantar las orejas y olisquear en dirección de ella y a su padre y hermanos contraer un gesto de total y absoluta interrogación.

Había pasado un tiempo, en realidad no eran más que tres semanas pero para ella se había traducido en una eternidad.

Cuando el mayordomo la buscó en su departamento esa misma mañana fue un poco seco en su explicación, solo dijo que Damian la necesitaba y que de momento, no podía acudir por sus propios medios a verla, ella dejó de hacer lo que hacía, canceló sus citas, se dio de baja temporal en la escuela, era lo menos que podía hacer si con ello lograba ayudarlo. El rostro se le llenó de llanto tan pronto como fue consciente de la gravedad de la situación, el silencio generalizado, el temor de Damian, la forma en que levantaba la cara, anhelante, interrogante, sin ser capaz de ver nada.

Se suponía que era una mejor actriz que esto; se suponía que tenía que mantenerse fuerte pero no podía. Él era el chico más genial que conocía y la interpretación se le daba poco mejor que bien, de hecho, llegado a este punto lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para hacerle saber que estaba ahí fue enunciar un fragmento de la obra que desde siempre le había recordado a él.

_—¡Te han robado! Te han robado la mitad del alma. Ahora mismo, en este mismo instante. ¡Despierta! ahora mismo, sino quieres que el diablo se haga con tu parte._

Damian se apartó de su padre y comenzó a caminar hacia ella como lo haría en el teatro universitario, conocía su parte y también sabía que mentir, no era algo que se le diera bien estando a su lado.

Tenía que ser sincero, tanto consigo mismo como con su maestra.

_—Maté a más de uno en el guerrero oficio, y sin embargo, por pecado grave tengo el matar con fin premeditado. Maldad me falta, a veces con perjuicio de mi interés._

Carrie asimiló sus palabras y cerró el espacio que aún quedaba entorno a ellos. Así que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, lo había hecho de nuevo: perseguir a la muerte en su incesante afán. Lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, el menor se dejó hacer y sin más le recriminó.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para terminar así mi querido Hidalgo, valió la pena?

—¿Qué?

—Que si valió la pena, ¿A caso fuiste a buscar a tu madre? —La pregunta de la joven hizo sudar frío a Bruce, sabía que eran cercanos, tanto que se encargó él mismo de que sus sesiones semanales se convirtieran en mensuales y ahora los tenía ahí, tendidos a la mitad de su sala, aferrados el uno al otro en un mar de llanto.

—Si…—confesó el menor rehuyendo de su maestra pero ésta lo dejó, le levantó el rostro hasta tenerlo a su altura, le quitó las gafas y soportó la imagen que ofrecían ese par de ojos muertos.

—Y qué fue lo que hizo esta vez. ¿Te arrancó los ojos por no soportar el brillo de tu alma noble?.

—Tt… —Carrie lo miró de nuevo, el gesto torturado, la mirada ausente pero al menos seguía siendo él. Era su pequeño Hidalgo y estaba ahí. A su lado.

—Jamás te perdonaré por hacerme esto y por no llamar en semanas.

—De acuerdo, ahora harías bien en soltarme, me pones incómodo frente a estos…—Carrie levantó la vista, salvo el patriarca y el mayordomo los otros tres tenían los rostros sumamente contraídos y mandíbulas cercanas a llegar al piso sonrió algo divertida con la idea y acto seguido se incorporó.

—Lamento no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Carrie Kelley, maestra de interpretación de Damian.

— ¡¿Ehhh?!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo, estúpidos? que ustedes sean unos ignorantes en toda materia no quiere decir que yo lo sea también. —agregó el menor solo para ser secundado por la mayor.

—Ya lo oyeron, Damian es mi mejor alumno. Nos hemos reunido periódicamente durante el último par de años y por cierto también suelo cuidar de Titus cuando la familia está fuera de la ciudad.

—¡Ruff! —El can asintió contento, corriendo a su posición y dejándose acariciar por la dramaturga.

—Veo que al menos alguien se sabe cuidar en mi ausencia.

— ¡Ruff, Ruff!

— ¿En serio Titus? Bueno, tendré que enseñarte un par de trucos nuevos, cuando tu amo intente ir a otra carrera suicida tú le saltas encima, directo a la yugular.

— ¿Ruff?

—Ahh, la yugular esa simpática vena que se encuentra aquí…—y acto seguido la joven se colocó un dedo en el cuello. — ¿Entiendes? la próxima vez que intente hacer algo estúpido tú le saltas ahí, basta con una pata bien puesta en el cuello y no saldrá de la casa.

— ¡Ruff!

—Si ya terminó de enseñarle a mi perro a asesinar a mi hijo, creo que deberíamos irnos señorita Kelley.

— ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

—Intervendrán a Damian en unos minutos, si la operación sale correctamente…

—¡Podremos interpretar a Titus Andronicus! —interrumpió la maestra.

—Preferiría a Hamlet —agregó Pennyworth. Mostrándole a todos el camino a la puerta.

—También podríamos hacer Romeo y Julieta —agregó la chica tomando a Damian de la mano ante la atenta mirada del resto. El color regresó a las mejillas del menor pero se dejó conducir en dirección de la entrada, sus hermanos los siguieron con interés, todos menos Dick quien permaneció junto a su padre con una divertida expresión en el rostro.

—Vaya que es hijo tuyo, trece años y ya tiene una novia como de mi edad.

—No es su novia.

—No, claro que no y yo no soy amante del espectáculo.

—Cállate o te golpeo Dick.

—A mí nunca me dejaste traer a mis novias, ni a Drake o a Todd… bueno él se perdió como los últimos cinco años del mapa, pero está más que claro que ser hijo de sangre te da un privilegio especial.

—Silencio…

—¿Qué sucederá después? ¿Le reservarás una habitación para que cuide de Titus y Damian al mismo tiempo? —Bruce fue atacado por una tos repentina, síntoma de que efectivamente, la señorita Kelley ya disponía de una habitación en la mansión como Selina Kyle pero esa parte, no tenía por qué saberla él.

—Eso no viene al caso Richard.

—Claro que sí, eres un ejemplo a padre del año. Lo dejas luchar contra el crimen, desaparecer asesinos y tener una novia que prácticamente le dobla la edad.

—Que no es su novia, ni le dobla la edad, ¿y acaso estoy detectando envidia?

—¡Estás detectando una mierda Wayne!

—La Señorita Kelley podría enseñarte buenos modales jovencito. —Richard evadió el comentario comenzando a salir en dirección del inmenso patio de la mansión, la flamante limosina de los Wayne no le dio la bienvenida, sino más bien una enorme camioneta amarilla.

—La Señorita Carrie nos llevará en su vehículo, será más efectivo para mantener a raya la identidad de Damian —anunció Tim.

—Tt…

— Tal vez podrías usar un nombre común como…

.

.

—Bill Kelley.

Anunció la enfermera al jefe de cirujanos al tiempo que entraba en la sala de operaciones. El menor ya había sido preparado. Tanto los directivos como inversionistas estaban ahí, metros por arriba claro está observando a través de un vidrio templado. Reconoció los rostros de todos los Wayne, estaban presentes según dijeron para observar la eficacia de todo el instrumental quirúrgico que habían financiado. Una chica bonita llamó su atención ella estaba un poco apartada de ellos y no dejaba de mirar a su paciente. De cabellos cortos color rojo intenso y ropas ligeras e informales se deshacía los dedos con nerviosismo y él solo atinó a suponer que debía tratarse de la hermana mayor. Quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que un promedio de quince años de experiencia lo respaldaban pero quizá fuera mejor demostrarlo actuando.

—De acuerdo Bill, vamos a comenzar la intervención con el láser, puede que sientas una ligera incomodidad al principio y que esta se agrave a medida que vayamos avanzando. Es muy importante que te concentres en nosotros, en lo que estamos haciendo y conserves la calma ¿de acuerdo? si en cualquier momento sientes un malestar que supere tus fuerzas o crees que puedes llegar a perder el sentido, no dudes en decirlo.

Damian asintió y se preparó para lo peor, algunos metros por arriba, en un área de observación sus hermanos no podían estarse quietos, la intervención según dijeron podría durar de dos a tres horas y la recuperación de tres a seis más, es decir que hasta pasado todo ese tiempo, podrían retirarle las vendas y deducir si es que el pequeño demonio, podría o no, volver a ver.

—Señor Wayne, lo siento mucho pero creo que me sentiría más cómoda si aguardo abajo ¿podría esperar abajo? —pregunto Carrie con el rostro amenazando con volver a impregnarse en llanto, él asintió, la pelirroja le regaló una diminuta sonrisa y sin más desapareció.

—Toda una madre abnegada —comentó Dick a lo que Bruce, simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? Sí lo es.

— ¿Este lugar es seguro? —interrumpió Todd.

—Lo es —respondió su padre.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar de eso? —cuestionó Drake.

—Sí, porque no soporto el suspenso y necesito pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Qué descubriste en las calles?

—La apuesta por su cabeza desapareció de la mesa, aunque no de buena manera.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Jason sacó su teléfono móvil les mostró a todos un video, en él podía verse el momento exacto en que Damian caía al compuesto químico.

—Ese bastardo divulgó esto en los barrios bajos para hacerles saber que la presa era suya, que él lo marcó. Eso es lo que está presumiendo a los cuatro vientos pero su madre…

—Thalía quiere su cuerpo. —concluyó por él Tim. Todd asintió, Bruce frunció el entrecejo y apretó los músculos. Se estaba ganando una visita suya, Thalía Al Ghul en verdad lo estaba haciendo.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

_N/A: Lamento mucho la demora en la actualización de esta historia pero mi jefe me está explotando con látigo en mano y llego demasiado cansada como para leer, escribir o hacer cualquier cosa que en realidad quiera hacer._

_En otros asuntos espero que les esté gustando la historia. La aparición de Carrie Kelley se debe más que nada a que me encariñé con ella tan pronto como la vi en los cómics así que decidí usarla y también darle un nuevo giro a su relación con Damian ¿que dicen? les agrada o ¿mejor me tiro por una ventana? :v_

_Recuerden que sus comentarios son importantes y evitan que efectivamente, la autora entre en depresión o se tarde de más en actualizar._

_Agradecimiento especial a: **Lady Wayne Al Ghul** por el beteo y a** YueNessa** y **KICT**._  
_Sus palabras siempre me llenan de ánimo y por si aún interesa, los fragmentos de la obra de Shakespeare a que hago mención en esta entrega pertenecen a: Otelo._

_Hasta la próxima._


	6. Chapter 6

**_No One Will Cry_**  
**_VI_**

* * *

_Beta Reader: Lady Wayne Al Ghul._

**.**

**Oscuridad.**

Nunca fue bueno al tratarse de la oscuridad. No porque tuviera miedo de los "monstruos" o creyera en fantasmas, no; el jamás creería en nada de eso. Los había visto en los libros de historia, en las ilustraciones de aquellos maravillosos compendios que tenían tanto su madre como su abuelo pero jamás les temió. Sabía lo que eran: metáforas, inventos, creaciones de la imaginería de algún pensador y por lo tanto eran inofensivos.

Si él temía a la oscuridad se debía más bien a que temía a la muerte. No es normal que un niño de 3 años tenga conciencia sobre la muerte pero de alguna manera él lo sentía. Al percibir la helada mirada de su madre, aquella en la que ciegamente creía encontrar amor pero que en su defecto no tenía otra cosa para él más que resentimientos, ira y ¿por qué no decirlo ahora? fascinación. Fascinación de saberlo un experimento, el recipiente y contenedor de los órganos que eventualmente servirían para mantener con vida al único y legítimo líder de la liga de los asesinos.

_—T__ú__ no eres nada Damian. Nunca lo has sido. Ni siquiera te llev__é__ en mi vientre, no eres otra cosa m__á__s que un instrumento para culminar mi venganza o prolongar su vida. _

* * *

…

—Algo está mal…—interrumpió momentáneamente la diatriba entre su padre y hermanos el que ostentara el manto de Red Robin, los aludidos desviaron la mirada. En la sala de operaciones los signos vitales de Damian se alteraban. Bruce lanzó un juramento al contemplar aquello. Era miedo. Podía verlo, sentirlo, casi palparlo y lo peor no era esto; lo peor era saber que aún de estar ahí, no competía a él hacer que dejara de temer. Mordió sus labios a medida que contenía el impulso de mandar al infierno al universo entero y colocaba una mano sobre la superficie del cristal. Los otros lo observaron impávidos conocedores de la misma esencia.

Ese chico estaba solo con los fantasmas de su alma al igual que en algún momento lo llegaron a estar ellos. Dick le dio la espalda, no a él sino a su imagen. No podía contemplarlo así, roto, vulnerable… era demasiado para él así que todo lo que quedó por hacer fue cerrar los ojos, apretar los puños y confiar en su fortaleza interna. Tim le colocó una mano a la altura del hombro estaba en igualdad de sentimientos y por su parte el que efectivamente abandonó la habitación fue Todd, recordar la escena de su muerte se volvía una materia constante a medida que se involucraba más y más en todo esto. _"Un cuerpo es golpeado hasta la rendici__ó__n, un ni__ñ__o que nadie quiere muere, el que es amado vive"_ Se concentró en estas palabras y dirigió sus pasos al lugar donde pocas veces había estado en lo que llevaba de "resurrección". Irónico tener unos padres sobradamente católicos y que a pesar de ello golpeaban a su hijo hasta casi hacerlo alcanzar el cielo. Deslizó las puertas de madera con algo de fuerza, no esperaba encontrar a nadie en el interior aunque resultó un poco extraño y conciliador verla a ella.

De rodillas ante el altar, la cruz elevándose con gracia sobre un hermoso vitral de corte gótico y adornado con motivos de vegetación y flores a su al rededor. Lo admiró con demasía puesto que su luz recortaba la silueta de la que tenía frente a él. Las manos en posición en rezo y un rosario entre los dedos que no era tal; observó con detenimiento la pieza de joyería que Carrie Kelley llevaba en manos, era un collar de perlas.

—Perdóname hermana porque he pecado…—sus palabras sacaron de su ensimismamiento a la mujer aunque no tanto como para no poder controlar sus movimientos, volvió el rostro hacia él, le sonrió con ternura aunque la expresión se desvaneció de su rostro al caer en la cuenta del por qué de que estuviera ahí.

—¿Tan mal está?

—En realidad…—Jason no pudo terminar esa frase la chica salió corriendo al lado contrario por el que entrara, hizo caso omiso de las enfermeras y asistentes, se metió en la sala de operaciones justo como estaba con el collar de perlas enredado alrededor de su muñeca y bolso atravesando su figura, leyó los monitores en torno a él. En algún momento de la vida participó como asistente médico en el hospital del orfanato. Así es, al morir sus padres ella se integró al orfanato de Ciudad Gótica, de hecho podría decirse que le debía a Bruce Wayne algo más que el simple placer de conocer y adorar a su hijo.

Los signos vitales de Damian iban como en una montaña rusa. Su cuerpo se tensaba y eso no era nada bueno para la operación, las enfermeras sujetaban su cuerpo el doctor le imploraba que se quedara con ellos pues de lo contrario los nervios ópticos se inflamarían, las venas se llenarían de sangre y los coágulos se harían presentes, llegados a ese punto solo lo peor podría suceder. Rechazó la idea recordando la escena de su primer encuentro, la entrevista inicial donde exponía sus deseos de aprender interpretación por su inquietud de saber, lo que se sentiría ser alguien más y sin saber por qué.

Comenzó a hablar para él.

**_—Te he encontrado en la oscuridad…—_**tanto el doctor como las enfermeras intentaron sacarla de ahí tan pronto fueron conscientes de su presencia pero entonces Bruce demandó que la dejaran en paz. Él seguía donde estaba pero la sala de observación tenía un comunicador que conectaba con el quirófano.

—¡Déjenla hacer lo que crea correcto! —los doctores asintieron, Carrie se despojó de su bolso y se colocó junto a él, a una distancia prudente y que permitiría a los demás continuar su labor. Le habló de nuevo, esta vez usando un tono mucho más personal e íntimo.

**_—Te he encontrado en la oscuridad…_**

* * *

…

**Luz.**

La voz de Carrie se anteponía al sueño pero aún y con ello la oscuridad a sus pies era superior, el temor, ese que por tantos años encerró le consumía. Estaba suelto, era real, tangible y estaba entorno a él, lo quería a él porque para eso fue "creado" para generar los repuestos que en su momento llegara a necesitar Ra's. _¿__Y si todo esto lo plane__ó__ su abuelo? __¿__Si era __é__l quien quer__í__a sus ojos?_

**_—No me dejes aqu_****_í…—_**insistió su maestra esta vez tomándose el atrevimiento de alcanzar su mano. El tacto de Damian resultaba frío en contraposición a las cálidas manos de la mujer, reaccionó por instinto con algo de timidez al principio pero segundos después respondió a su tacto y su calor los inundó a ambos.

**_—No me dejes…_**

…

* * *

En el sueño él estaba en la misma sala solo que quienes estaban a su alrededor no eran los asistentes médicos que en sus comicios le habían asegurado que el procedimiento sería seguro, sino su abuelo, los esbirros y su madre, ellos lo tenían atado de piernas y manos a la mesa de exploración y rodeaban su figura a finalidad de extraer sus órganos internos, Ra's lo miraba con saciedad enferma con júbilo y a la vez admiración. Ya no deseaba su cuerpo solo lo que llevaba dentro, la sonrisa de su abuelo le recordó a la del Joker en aquella angustiosa escena en que demostró tener la capacidad para arrebatarse el rostro justo frente a él. El niño se congeló de inmediato, el corazón subiendo y bajando a un ritmo vertiginoso, uno de los esbirros tomó un escalpelo comenzarían por el corazón.

Él ya no necesitaba uno, jamás debieron permitirle poseer uno, ese fue su mayor error. Error de Thalía pero con facilidad remediable. Admiró el brillo metálico del instrumento acercándose a él, no le gustaban los hospitales jamás lo hicieron, él prefería regresar a los calabozos curar su cuerpo solo y no estar ahí, jamás ahí. El esbirro colocó una mano sobre su pecho y fue consciente de que en realidad no podía ver nada y que todo eso lo estaba inventando ya que lo único que podía hacer era escuchar sus voces y sentir su recelo. El deseo de destruirlo y entonces abrió sus labios para suplicar piedad, apretó los puños. Encontró un tacto en el interior de su mano que no era suyo, ni tampoco de ellos, su mano era ligeramente más grande, suave y el agarre que ofrecía firme y gentil. Suspiró para sus adentros. La voz de Carrie volvió a anteponerse al temor.

**_—So_****_ñé_****_ contigo en la oscuridad, me hablaste desde lejos. Y es por eso que estoy aqu_****_í_****_._**

**_Est_****_á_****_ claro para m_****_í_****_._**

Los signos de Damian comenzaron a regularse de a poco y el doctor reanudó el procedimiento, la chica se arrodilló junto a él con una sonrisa traviesa refleja en el rostro.

**_—Siempre estar_****_é_****_ cerca…—_**el heredero de los Al Ghul abrazó esas palabras, disipando toda duda de su corazón y se mostró de acuerdo.

**_—Miro tus ojos, veo mi vida definida._**

**_—Miro tus ojos, veo tu coraz_****_ó_****_n en el m_****_í_****_o_** —respondió él, sorprendiendo tanto a sus familiares como al personal médico.

* * *

…

Los minutos siguientes de la operación se suscitaron en completo silencio después de esto aunque contrario de sus deseos el cansancio terminó por vencer al menor. Apenas si había tomado alimento desde el día de su accidente y tras la aseveración de que esto era perfectamente normal y que no traería consecuencias más allá de las esperadas para su salud la chica abandonó el recinto. Se encontró a las afueras con la adusta mirada de su padre y los gestos afables y cansados de sus hermanos.

—Señorita Kelley, eso fue admirable.

—Por favor no lo mal interprete señor Wayne, lo que dije…

— ¿Pertenece a alguna otra obra de teatro?

—Una canción más bien. Si gusta puedo prestarle mi mp3 para que la pueda escuchar.

—No es necesario, solo quería agradecerle.

—Queríamos —agregó de inmediato Tim. Carrie le sonrió cansinamente pero aún era una sonrisa, el otro chico aún no había regresado. Se sentía mal por él, por la forma en que lo dejó en el capitolio cuando aparentemente solo intentaba compartir algo desde el corazón.

—¿Hay cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por usted? —insistió Bruce.

—Claro que sí, tan pronto como se recupere y si es que logro convencerlo de hacerlo quisiera que reservara el Teatro de Gótica para una presentación privada. Sin cuerpos caídos se lo suplico. Ese callejón del crimen ya ha arrebatado demasiadas vidas a esta ciudad.

Bruce se impresionó por sus palabras, si bien no había una sola persona en Gótica que no conociera su pasado la forma en que lo decía lo hacía sonar sumamente personal.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento Señorita Kelley —agregó Dick— ¿Pero acaso usted…? —sus miradas se encontraron en este punto, una sensación extraña aunque no por ello incómoda o indeseada, se aclaró la garganta habiendo acabado delante de ellos. ¿Qué más tendría que perder?

—Fue hace poco más de seis años, mis padres y yo nos presentamos ahí. Una versión moderna de Hamlet que debió ofender a sobremanera al señor Cobblepot dado que al caer la noche y salir tras camerinos…—la voz de la chica se apagó en este punto, no debía ser así dado que había llevado terapia tras terapia y podía hablar con normalidad sobre el tema pero de alguna manera se sintió desarmada al estar frente a ellos. No logró describir la escena completa: cómo fue que los separaron, arrojaron a su madre contra la acera y a su padre directo contra la pared, estrellaron su cráneo contra los ladrillos hasta que la carne se fundió con la sangre y resultaba imposible reconocer uno solo de sus atributos, su madre se cernió entorno a su cuerpo. _"Cierra los ojos Carrie… ci__é__rralos mi querida ni__ñ__a, mi hermosa y dulce Ophelia"_. puesto que en la obra aquel fue el papel que le tocó interpretar. La arrebataron de su lado y entonces…

—Batman y Robin también estuvieron ahí —se apresuró a agregar— ellos se encargaron de los bandidos, los aprehendieron en el momento exacto en que a mí me tomaban por el cabello y colocaban un cuchillo en el cuello. – Carrie se desprendió del collar que adornaba su pecho, una preciosa pieza que daba tres vueltas a su cuello y que parecía hecha a mano, les mostró la cicatriz, diminuta, apenas perceptible y sin más continuó. —Ellos me salvaron la vida, llamaron a la policía y lo demás es historia antigua.

Bruce y Dick se congelaron en su sitio ambos recreando la escena desde su propia perspectiva, Nightwing (Robin) se encargó de quitarle al maleante de encima puesto que Batman, bueno, él simplemente contempló horrorizado el callejón que arrebataba a otra inocente criatura del cálido abrazo de sus padres.

Algo en el bolso de la mujer los hizo salir a todos de sus pensamientos.

—¡Lo siento! Es una llamada del Decano, si me disculpan… —anunció al tiempo que sacaba el celular de su bolso y salía corriendo en dirección del estacionamiento. Tim la siguió de lejos con el historial de calamidades de cada uno de los presentes lo único que podía faltar en el cuadro era que algún listillo decidiera aprovechar su salida para atracarla y aterrorizarla.

—Esta maldita ciudad es una jodida nuez o qué…—se quejó Grayson.

—Cuida tu vocabulario jovencito —respondió Bruce.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que decidiera convertirse ahora en la sombra del nuevo Robin?

—Ella no sabe eso.

— ¿Apostarías sobre ello?

—Le contó sobre su madre —agregó Todd quien venía de regreso uniéndose a la conversación.

—No sabemos exactamente qué le dijo.

—Supongo que lo suficiente como para que aventure que Thalía deseó apagar la luz de sus ojos por temer a la nobleza de su alma. —Bruce tuvo que reprimir un nuevo juramento y miró a Red Hood de esa manera que quería decir: "Una sola palabra más y tú y yo vamos a hacer un entrenamiento de esos que incluyen huesos y muelas rotas" el aludido levantó ambos brazos en son de paz, de hecho solo había regresado por una razón.

—¿Cómo está?

—En recuperación —respondió Dick—, le quitarán las vendas tan pronto como despierte y entonces será cuestión de minutos saber si volverá a ver o no.

—¿Qué dicen las estadísticas?

—75% a favor —Jason suspiró para sus adentros, un acto que se vio interrumpido por la osadía de su mentor.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Por ahí…—respondió secamente luego les dio la espalda y levantó el brazo derecho a manera de despedida. Necesitaba aire, aclarar las ideas o tal vez, subir a su motocicleta y dirigirse al centro mismo de la ciudad. Patear traseros. Sí; muchos traseros, ponerse en el límite, cruzar la línea y dejar de pensar en el momento exacto que murió.

* * *

…

—¿Cómo que mi solicitud de baja temporal fue rechazada?

—Bueno, usted comprenderá que un docente no puede simplemente retirarse así como así.

—Es un asunto personal de suma importancia.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y se puede saber qué clase de asunto personal puede tener una beneficiada de los programas a niños sin hogar de Gótica?

—¡Qué le importa!

—Cuide sus palabras señorita Kelley, no se le olvide que usted me necesita más a mí que yo a usted.

—Y eso no tiene nada que ver con el ramo de flores que apareció en mi cama cierta mañana…—el hombre al otro lado de la línea soltó un bufido que fue interpretado por la joven como una sonrisa de satisfacción, resopló incómoda colocándose la mano libre a la altura de la cintura, el Decano de La Facultad de Arte Dramático era un auténtico cerdo, mucho más con ella. Agradecía el hecho de no dejarse intimar tan fácilmente.

—Ya le he dicho que la Universidad está investigando eso.

—Y yo que entrené a siete Rottweiler para una familia que estaría encantada de poner un par a mi disposición.

—Jajajaja, eso no cambia el hecho de su solicitud fue rechazada, regrese al campus en tres días o se quedará sin empleo. —La llamada se cortó en este punto, la joven reaccionó arrojando el celular por los aires o eso habría sido dado que su camino se vio interceptado por las ágiles manos de un caballero que no sabía cómo esconderse para ocultar su intromisión.

—¿Dick?

—Tim y yo lo siento, no quise…

—Está bien, no es el único empleo que tengo aunque habría estado bien terminar la maestría y meter el postgrado en Letras Prohibidas y Artes Escénicas.

—¿Tan importante es mi hermano para usted?

—No espero que lo entiendas de la misma manera en que tampoco espero que lo entienda él.—Drake asintió, presentía que aquello tendría que ver más bien con haber sobrevivido a una experiencia cercana a la muerte, ella deseaba rescatar a Damian, darle una segunda oportunidad.

No dejarlo solo como él insistía en decir que estaba.

—¡Hey! Ya que estamos aquí intentando no volvernos locos ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a un sitio? me vendrían bien un par de manos extras. –Tim sopesó sus palabras al tiempo que era contagiado por la energía de la mujer, accedió de inmediato al tiempo que le devolvía el celular y esta lo atrapaba al vuelo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A la Biblioteca, ¿sabes que puede leer 20,000 palabras por minuto?

— ¿¡Qué!?

—También me sorprendí cuando lo dijo, luego lo vi leer la Divina Comedia en menos de dos horas.

—Jodido bastardo.

—Sí que Io es, por eso voy a traerle todo lo que podamos cargar. –el mayor asintió de nuevo aunque con una ligera molestia instalada en el corazón. Si la operación no resultaba bien… ¿Qué es lo que harían? ¿A dónde lo llevarían? ¿Cómo?

—Volverá a ver, no tengas dudas de eso.

— ¿Señorita Kelley?

—Llámame Carrie y él volverá a ver. Es una criatura de luz, lo he visto. En el escenario, eso es lo único que es.

* * *

...

Y tal vez no se equivocó.

Las horas pasaron en un auténtico infierno para los únicos con la suficiente entereza como para quedarse junto al menor, Amber se encargó de distraer al personal médico, en circunstancias normales lo tradicional sería que concluido el procedimiento tanto el señor Wayne como sus protegidos se retiraran por la puerta grande pero habían pasado cerca de dos horas y seguían ahí. Damian se removió sobre la cama, se llevó las manos a los vendajes, sintiéndolos incómodos y pesados, al no poder retirarlos llamó a su padre, este saltó sobre su asiento, Dick corrió al pasillo a llamar a una enfermera.

—Tranquilízate por favor, estamos aquí. —Damian agradeció escuchar el sonido de su voz, luego recordó la puesta en escena, el hecho de que no podía llamarlo abiertamente padre y que por consecuencia este tampoco podía ponerle una mano encima. Le vendría bien un abrazo de su padre, una conciliadora mano a la altura del hombro aunque segundos después ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por la voz del equipo médico y el personal de asistencia en turno.

— ¿Alguna molestia?

—Sí, estas cosas me pican. Quiero, ¿podrían retirarlas?

—Por supuesto, siéntate bien y no te muevas. —El menor asintió incómodamente desde su posición. La sensación de vulnerabilidad a flor de piel, los fantasmas del pasado; la escena del Joker colocándolos a todos a lo largo de un comedor, los platos siendo mostrados y su rostro expuesto cual lienzo en él.

—No pasa nada, ya casi acabamos...—El asesino asintió, habían pasado un par de años de eso, de las suturas y heridas, del distanciamiento entre ellos puesto que esas secuelas, contrario de lo que dijeran a Bruce nunca lograrían desaparecer.

La venda se retiró de su rostro, sentía las pestañas pegadas a la carne no obstante consiguió abrir los ojos; los destellos de luz estaban ahí, las manchas de color, sonrió enormemente, el doctor soltó un suspiro, Carrie un diminuto grito, se colgó del cuello de Tim quien tiro todos los libros que llevaban a cuestas, Todd lo llamó imbécil la chica se disculpó por él.

—¿Qué dem...?—Damian reprimió el resto de su discurso, no podía referirse a ellos con tanta familiaridad al menos no hasta que pudiera verlos y los dejaran a solas en la habitación. Eso sucedió en lo que le llevaba a su pecho arrojar un ceremonioso suspiro.

—P...Señor Wayne.

—Joven Kelley.

—Los dejare a solas en lo que su hermana me acompaña al archivo. –Pronunció el doctor, Carrie maldijo para sus adentros pero se tomó unos segundos para mirarlo directamente a él. Le arrojó un beso al aire, uno que coloreo sus mejillas y que llevaría a sus hermanos a molestarlo por lo que parecería una eternidad. Contemplo sus rostros, memorizo sus detalles, los diminutos detalles que hablaban de la preocupación impresa en cada uno de ellos y estos se aproximaron a él, Bruce siendo el primero en efectivamente abrazar su cuerpo y depositar un beso en sus mejillas y frente.

— ¡Basta, padre!

—Nunca serás lo suficientemente mayor como para que deje de hacer eso.

—Debe ser que preferiría recibirlos de su novia —contraatacó Dick con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, le desacomodó los cabellos, como solo él sabía hacerlo y el menor lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba que hiciera eso. ¡No era ni su maldita lámpara mágica o su jodido perro!

— ¿Hey recuerdas la "platica" Bruce? con la que me arruinaste la educación media por no hablar de la superior y ni que decir de ahora que decidí comenzar a vivir solo.

— ¿Eh? —Se quejó Tim— Yo no recibí ninguna plática.

—Es porque te cree menos imbécil que él —respondió Damian.

—¡Oye! Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad Bruce? —el mayor se retiró a una esquina, no sabía que responder a eso y como era de esperar Todd estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Damian los miró con sorna, había extrañado esto. Sus expresiones y gestos, la sinceridad e inclusive el disgusto, lo que los hacía ser ellos y el problema principalmente estaba en que ninguno de ellos, estaría ahí.

Haciendo eso.

—¿Qué pasa Dami? —quiso saber Tim acomodándose junto a Todd cada uno a un lado de su cuerpo, lo miró a los ojos, contemplo su rostro, el tercer Robin le colocó un libro entre los dedos.

—Lo escogí para ti, supuse que te gustaría releerlo...

—Señores Wayne, me temo que las visitas están reservadas únicamente para la familia cercana, he de pedirles que se retiren y dejen a la señorita Kelley reencontrarse con su hermano.

Ellos asintieron, Todd le obsequió su propio beso en la frente, Damian sintió su aliento helado en la piel, impersonal, distante pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para distraerse con eso, no cuando Carrie era ahora el principal objeto de su visión. Llevaba un conjunto sencillo, un vestido largo de una sola pieza y que hasta ahora nunca le había visto, blanco, totalmente adherido a su esbelta figura y de escote pronunciado, se distrajo con eso y con el collar que adornaba su pecho, era uno que le había obsequiado él hace ya algunos ayeres.

—¿Te gusta? Quería impresionarte cuando me vieras

—Tt...—la chica lo miro a los ojos a medida que iba colocándose sobre su lecho. Él recordó sus palabras, la promesa impresa en ellas, el párrafo oculto de la canción que por razones obvias ninguno de los dos pronunció en alto, la parte que hablaba de un amor doloroso. Un amor distante, uno que duele como la muerte y entonces la mujer entorno a él acaricio su rostro y besó sus labios con fervor.

El sentimiento le partió el alma ya que no había calor, empatía o emoción, no era un beso real y no porque alguna vez él hubiera besado unos labios y tuviera con que comparar, sino porque no era ella. No estaba ahí y tristemente, solo se encontraba él.

El beso concluyó y la falsa Carrie le devolvió una fría mirada que le recordó a su madre.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque es un sueño mi querido Hidalgo, tú aún no despiertas, tus hermanos y padre no están aquí y es por eso que no percibiste su esencia, ni su aroma, es por eso que aunque reconoces sus rostros e imaginas sus reacciones, no los aceptas como ellos, ni tampoco a mí.

—¿Un sueño?

—Mira tus manos, despídete de mí. —Damian obedeció, entre sus dedos estaba la obra de Hamlet, la que marcara el destino de Carrie y aquello debía explicar tanto su indumentaria como aquel pernicioso beso.

—Abre los ojos mi adorado hermano. Despierta.

Y así lo hizo, la incomodidad real no se parecía ni remotamente a la del sueño. Llevo sus manos con desesperación al velo, encontró solo su piel expuesta, ausencia tanto de vendas, como de visión.

—No...—susurro aterrorizado al tiempo que ponía en alerta a las personas que efectivamente se encontraban a su alrededor, su padre fue el primero en reaccionar, se digirió a el que no dejaba de rasgar su carne, se haría daño y Bruce no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

—Damian, por favor espera.

—¡No! ¡Dime que es otro sueño que nos encontramos a la mitad de la noche, que las cortinas están corridas y que por lo tanto no es nada extraño que no consiga ver nada más que oscuridad!

Su padre se aferró a él rodeándolo con los brazos impidiendo que se hiciera daño, la operación tuvo complicaciones, su hijo perdió el conocimiento no por la debilidad de su cuerpo sino por la debilidad del corazón. Las sombras en torno a él ganaron el desafío, la imagen de los asesinos y de su madre, todos abriendo su carne, buscando arrebatar su alma, más no la de él, sino la de ella.

Su faro de luz: Carrie Kelley

—Déjame solo...—pronunció al ser consciente de esto, recordaba la parte en que hablo de corazón a corazón, de miradas secretas, de ese sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido en su interior.

—Damian...—era la voz de ella, partida, entregada al llanto, sentía su dolor de la misma manera en que hacían sus hermanos apostados a sus espaldas y con expresiones que competían en igualdad de dolor y desencanto. Avanzó hacia él pero su cercanía solo sirvió para hacerlo definitivo. Hasta ahora él jamás había sentido el impulso de proteger a alguien a parte de sí mismo y el terror que implicaba aquello lo llevo a reaccionar con violencia y repulsión.

— ¡Dije que se fueran! —Y acto seguido tomo el primer objeto que encontró entre sus dedos y lo arrojó a ellos. Carrie abandonó la habitación seguida de Todd quien todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarle en claro que no lo decía en serio ni tampoco pretendía lastimarla, quería destruirse a sí mismo y aunque ella sabía que era cierto, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Todos los rezos, todos los deseos, toda la fe. ¿Servían para algo? Todd no tenía respuesta a ello de hecho él se despidió de su lado dispuesto a seguir la idea principal. Esa que hablaba de meterse en una buena pelea hasta alcanzar la inconsciencia y sus hermanos lo imitaron por igual.

* * *

...

La Batiseñal en el cielo.

A pesar de los años ella no entendía cómo funcionaba eso, es decir la noche que los atacaron, no había ninguna señal en el cielo y aun así el Caballero de la Noche apareció entre las sombras, la capa ondeando detrás su cuerpo; los derribo de un movimiento, primero al que asesinó a su padre luego al que le perforó el pecho a su madre y cuando los tuvo ahí, todos en el piso, tanto los maleantes como sus padres, simplemente se quedó estático, la indumentaria de Gertrude incluía un collar de perlas que era el mismo que justo ahora llevaba en la muñeca a manera de rosario. Las perlas se desprendieron por el largo del piso ambos las vieron caer de eso estaba más que segura pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para detenerse con eso, un nuevo atacante la tomó por detrás tomo sus cabellos que en ese entonces llegaban por debajo de la cadera e inmovilizó su cuerpo, colocó el frío metal entorno a su piel, le soltó una letanía. Le informo que sus muertes corrían a manos del Pingüino quien se mostró sumamente ofendido por el cambio de diálogos y escenarios que el director decidió conferir a la obra. Acto seguido le pregunto si le gustaría compartir el destino de Ophelia y ella cerró los ojos convencida de que así es como moriría, la hoja se enterró en su piel y lo siguiente que supo fue que caía. Se iba directo al piso pero el impacto jamás llego, un nuevo individuo la detuvo. El que ostentaba un traje rojo y antifaz negro, a pesar de las apariencias ella se aprendió sus ojos. Jamás olvidaría sus ojos y era por eso que se había quedado sin palabras al revelar su pasado delante de ellos.

Un niño que es amado vive.

Ella sobrevivió ese día y se juró que pasara lo que pasara, en algún momento de su existencia devolvería el favor.

Suspiró para sus adentros al tiempo que se envolvía en el abrigo de cuero, Pennyworth la llamo adentro y ella asintió, dio un par de pasos antes de ser secundada por el can; Titus le ladro alegremente poniéndola al tanto de las efemérides del día. Por un momento envidio la ignorancia del perro, Damian se encontraba en su habitación se quedaría ahí hasta dejara de tratar de hacerse daño a sí mismo, de rasgar sus ojos y maldecir al destino. En cuanto al resto...

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que la cena sea solo de dos.

—Muy perceptiva señorita Kelley.

—En realidad, creo que me vi demasiado lenta.

—Oh, no se juzgue tan duro, no había manera que en el pasado conociera al resto de ocupantes de la mansión.

—¿Cree que él lo supiera?

—¿El amo Bruce? Por supuesto que no, su reiterada negativa a que se encuentre con el joven Damian se debe más que nada a que teme por la seguridad de su corazón.

—Yo jamás le haría daño

—Y eso me queda bastante claro pero debería entender que entre las fascinaciones de su joven alumno se encuentra encerrada demasiada tragedia.

La dramaturga asintió tomando entre sus dedos la taza de té que el mayordomo entregaba con la debida elegancia, miro las pilas de libros entorno a la mesa, tendría que devolverlos todos o tal vez cambiarlos por unos mejores y nuevos.

* * *

...

—¿Qué es lo que tienes Jim? —preguntó Batman quizá con mucha más ambición de la que el inspector estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

—¿Recuerdas el culto?

—¿Esos fanáticos que decían necesitar comer y beber la carne y la sangre del mejor postor a fin de hallar la resurrección?

—Los mismos.

—¿Que hay con ellos?

—Tengo tres cuerpos que encajan a la perfección con eso en diversos puntos de la cuidad. El asilo de Arkham, el puerto pesquero y el límite de Gótica, esa simpática zona donde ya no tenemos jurisdicción.

Batman se mostró pensativo, sus aliados por el contrario se mostraron impacientes. Tomaron decisiones por él, ambos se dirigirían a Arkham le dejaban el puerto pesquero a él y Red Hood con toda seguridad ya habría llegado al límite de la cuidad, sobre eso no se equivocaban, el capucha estaba en estos momentos cara a cara frente a otra luchadora de la justicia, una que en su momento le había advertido que de volver a verlo, lo llevaría personalmente tras las rejas.

—Tu jurisdicción se termina en la acera de enfrente piernas bellas.

—Estúpido, imbécil, creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras lejos de mi ciudad.

—¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo los últimos años primor? No vine por un escarmiento aunque reconozco que nada me encantaría más que tenerte contra mi cuerpo.

Bárbara lo destruyo con la mirada en realidad ninguno de los dos comprendía que era lo que Batman había visto en el otro como para aceptarlo como compañero. Desprendió un batarang de su indumentaria, Todd relamió sus labios al interior de su máscara, no le gustaba pelear con muñecas mucho menos si eran aliadas, aunque los motivos de Batgirl para seguir esta senda de vida eran algo que por más que pensara simplemente no conseguía comprender.

Hood se colocó en posición defensiva, sabía cómo esquivar golpes y además de eso como emprender la huida sin lastimar a su enemigo, estaba concentrado en eso cuando observo la señal en el cielo, se lo hizo saber a la otra quien bajó la guardia y encendió de manera inmediata su comunicador.

—¿Algo que deberías compartir sobre la iluminación nocturna, amor?

—Nada que te importe y no repitas eso o te arrancare el aliento.

—Tan elegante como siempre, bien si ya tienes asuntos pendientes me despido, aunque si no te molesta quizá deberías pasar por la mansión.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Un ave que no puede volar...solo eso deberías saber.

Y antes de que ella pudiera exclamar nada más, el joven se arrojó al vacío, la noche como único manto.

La luna como consuelo.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

N/A: Antes de que levanten sus antorchas en alto y reclamen mi sangre, sí, ya sé que el pasado de Carrie Kelley no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero es un fic y se joden, jajaja. En otros asuntos, si les interesa escuchar la canción el tema es **"Ariel" de Anathema.**

Y ya para despedirnos muchas gracias a las personas que aún se pasan por aquí a dejar sus maravillosos reviews, en la siguiente entrega volvemos con lo divertido: sangre, pelos, mocos, tripas y ¡Ajua! Se me cuidan, hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

**_No One Will Cry_**  
**_VII_**

* * *

**_Beteado por Lady Wayne Al Ghul._**

.

.

Agua.

El sonido incesante del agua.

* * *

**…**

—Termina tu plato Damian.

—Pero estoy satisfecho padre.

—Solo otro bocado más.

— ¿Qué estoy comiendo?

— ¿No adivinas lo que es?

Él no lo hace, tan solo percibe la oscuridad en su haber aunada a un aroma y sabor que revuelven sus entrañas hasta casi hacerlo vomitar. El olor le recuerda algo pútrido, el gusto le habla de especias, óxido y sal. La sensaciónón contra la lengua es viscosa y lo sólido se deshace casi al contacto, aprieta los labios, tiene la impresión de estar comiendo…

— ¿Carne cruda? —La mano de su padre le pasa por las mejillas y labios, limpiando a conciencia los residuos que escaparon de ellos, el agarre es diferente al usual, su mano pesa más de lo acostumbrado y el aroma que percibe de él no es ninguno. Sin embargo vuelve a sentir la cuchara contra los labios, su cuerpo se tensa, aprieta los labios. No quiere repetir la acción pero la mano libre del que le alimenta lastima su carne y le hace abrir los labios, él rechaza su contacto, intenta hacerlo pues más pronto que tarde es consciente de que no puede mover los brazos. Se encuentra atado a una silla tanto de piernas como de brazos, forcejean pero el contenido se vierte otra vez dentro de él. Lo escupe, recibe un golpe certero.

Ese no es su padre, ni esa su casa, de hecho ni siquiera es una mesa, ni él está siendo alimentado.

Lo único de todo eso que es real es el sonido del agua. Las gotas que caen, una detrás de otra como un eco expandiéndose al infinito.

**…**

* * *

HORAS ANTES.

La velocidad del vehículo cortando el viento, las luces de la ciudad quedándose atrás, los sonidos del exterior apaciguados por un reparador letargo. La batiseñal en el cielo a través del retrovisor y la alarma de la "Liga de Justicia" parpadeando sobre el tablero, hace poco más de una semana que no ha vuelto a hablar con ellos. Ni hablará. Sabe que habrá consecuencias que se encontraban en el punto medio de una misión.

Siempre hay degenerados amenazando la seguridad del planeta, seguridad que antaño solo le competía respecto de su propia ciudad. Gotham lo necesita y eso es algo que en su momento le aclaró al resto de Súper Héroes. Termina la llamada sin siquiera contestar, un mensaje automático llegará a la Atalaya, uno que dirá que se encuentra ocupado y que busquen alguien más que les haga los honores de investigador e inversionista privado.

Sonríe socarronamente al imaginar la expresión que esa respuesta dibujará en más de un rostro, acto seguido estaciona el auto a pocos metros de la zona pesquera, aspira los humores a pescado, aceite de motor y sal. La vista es hermosa, el degradar del cielo entre azules, morados y violáceos fundiéndose con la profundidad de los mares que en este momento no son otra cosa más que un enorme tintero negro.

Siente una pena interna. Una que nunca antes había estado ahí al saber que su único hijo ya nunca disfrutará de esto. Podría describirle el paisaje con lujo de detalle pero jamás será lo mismo. Damian tiene una forma particular de ver la vida, aunque siempre se refiera a todo como una enorme concentración de porquería y podredumbre él sabe que no es así. Su hijo no lo ve así puesto que sus manos son capaces de crear paisajes donde se conmovería hasta el corazón más endurecido.

El corazón de un guerrero que se entrenó en las montañas más gélidas de la tierra y que aprendió precisamente a desterrar su corazón.

Las emociones, esas que le agobian ahora, esas que le hacen bajar la guardia y distraer su atención del maldito cuerpo que está a poco menos de diez pasos de él; desparramado cual salmón con el pecho abierto y considerable cantidad de moscas y aves de rapiña al rededor.

Regresa a su labor entre profundas cavilaciones, hace rato que decidió cortar la comunicación con el resto de aliados, no quiere que lo escuchen en su duelo interno dado que por primera vez en veinte años se encuentra ante una situación en la que no sabe qué hacer. ¿Regresar a la casa y ofrecerle qué? Es el Príncipe de Gótica, el maldito heredero más poderoso de esa parte del mundo y por primera vez se da cuenta de que el dinero… no puede comprar salud.

¿Someterlo a experimentos?¿Como una rata de laboratorio? ¡Vamos Bruce, es tu hijo! Ni siquiera con Todd te atreverías a hacer eso. ¿Entonces qué? La señorita Kelley se mostró muy firme en cuanto a quedarse a su lado, Titus y Alfred también. Ellos ansían ser sus ojos ¿Y tú? Lo único que haces es escapar.

Gruñe con molestia al acercase al cuerpo, los peritos cercaron el área pero debieron marcharse tan pronto supieron que él iría ahí, las aves de presa han acabado con buena parte del cuerpo. ¿Para qué demonios lo llamó Gordon? El estado de descomposición no parece hablar de un par de horas, de hecho él se atrevería a aventurar que lleva semanas ahí y además de eso el lugar donde se encuentra da la impresión de que salió a la superficie por sus propias... coloca una mano sobre el hombre, este reacciona al instante. Los ojos se abren, las pupilas regresan, los músculos se contraen y lo atrapan a él. Le descarga un golpe certero sobre el punto donde debería estar el estómago aunque para su sorpresa ya no queda rastro alguno del órgano interno. Gana distancia, lo evalúa con la mirada: el cuerpo es un hombre de aspecto robusto entre los 40 y 50 años de edad, las ropas están gastadas aunque no tanto como la piel. Asume que es un trabajador del puerto que encontró la muerte posiblemente como resultado de una borrachera y que fue enterrado tanto por las olas como por la arena. Ni siquiera sus compañeros de trabajo debieron saber que se encontraba ahí.

La guardia costera fue la que avisó del hallazgo a Gordon y debieron hacer hincapié en lo mismo que destacó él: salido de las entrañas de la tierra como los cuerpos del cementerio aunque claro está, esos no se tomaron demasiado tiempo en comenzar a…

Escucha nuevos sonidos que antes no estaban ahí, pisadas y objetos siendo arrastrados, vuelve el rostro aunque no sin antes inmovilizar al pesquero. Lo que tiene a cuestas es a por lo menos una veintena de civiles y cuerpos de policía en voces a gritos que claman una detrás de otra por su carne y sangre.

— ¡Comer para ser eternos!

— ¡Matar para sobrevivir!

— ¡Beber la sangre y aplastar los huesos!

No tiene demasiado tiempo para ser arrasado por la sensación de deja vu que le provoca verlos. Esto ya sucedió en el pasado y la primera asociación que hace es que tal vez tenga que ver con Thalía Al Ghul, frunce el entrecejo y pelea a manos llenas con los oponentes, deduce que la situación se estará repitiendo en los otros puntos de la ciudad y reactiva la comunicación con sus aliados. Tiene que hacer una pausa para tomar el lanzagarfios e incrementar la distancia entre ellos.

* * *

**...**

**Grabación de Audio 001**  
**RED HOOD**

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

— ¿¡BATMAN!? ¿Bat…

— ¡COMER PARA SER ETERNOS!

— ¡¿EH?! ¡Jodido Infierno contigo Bruce!

Fin de la grabación.

Maldice para sus adentros, al tiempo que esquiva una nueva estocada y descarga otro golpe. Los cuerpos a su alrededor rápidamente aumentan de número, quizá fuera conveniente crear una "fosa común" y reunirlos a todos ahí. Se concentra en ello al tiempo que intenta contactar con Todd

— ¿Como está todo? —pregunta directamente solo para ser sorprendido por un sonido muerto al otro lado de la línea, las comunicaciones entre ellos están caídas y una nueva figura ha tenido la genial idea de comenzar a roer su pierna derecha. — ¡Genial!

**…**

* * *

**Grabación de Audio 002**  
**BAT GIRL**

— ¿De dónde salieron estas cosas? ¿Por qué quieren comernos?

— ¿Tiene que ver con el caso que archivaron bajo la etiqueta de Batvaca?

— ¿Me estás escuchando? — ¡COMER PARA SER ETERNOS! — ¡BATMAN!

—Pierdes tu tiempo piernas bellas, ese capullo nos dejó solos…

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡MATAR PARA SOBREVIVIR!

— ¡Abajo!

Fin de la grabación.

La voz de Bárbara siendo interrumpida por la de Jason no lo hace especialmente feliz pero al menos es un alivio saber que no están solos.

Esquiva otro golpe y entonces le asalta una idea. — ¿Piernas bellas?—Tendrá que hablar con Hood respecto a los modales entre compañeros de trabajo. Describe un movimiento de defensa y localiza el área perfecta para reunir a los "caminantes" toma un promedio de cuatro cargas de explosivos y procede a escuchar el resto de grabaciones de audio.

* * *

**…**

**Grabación de Audio 003  
****NIGHTWING**

— ¿Sabías que el cuerpo en la morgue era el de Amadeus Arkham?

—Ja, quién diría que este tipo sería el objeto de estudio de… ¡Joder! ¡Quítate Red!

— ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEM…?

El resto del mensaje describe una sucesión de maldiciones y gritos. Así que Red Robin y Nightwing tuvieron el privilegio de observar el "despertar de los muertos" en persona. La idea le deja instalado un mal sabor de boca, intenta deducir algo más de esto pero de momento su atención estará concentrada en hacer un boquete lo suficientemente grande como para contener unas cincuenta y cuatro personas en su interior.

* * *

**…**

—¡BEBER LA SANGRE Y APLASTAR LOS HUESOS!

— ¡Con un demonio que no! —Grita fastidiado hasta el cansancio Red Hood y acto seguido descarga el cartucho completo de su fabulosa revólver de 9mm contra la bendita criatura que contrario de todo mandato divino insistía en llegar hasta él. El arma se seca, el cuerpo cae describiendo un sonido sordo y segundos después su aparente calma se ve frustrada por una voz que ya lo está comenzando a cansar.

—No tenías que asesinarlo.

—Número uno. Tú no me dices qué tengo o no tengo que hacer.

Número dos. Esa cosa ya estaba muerta, mira su cara o sus ropas pero si aún después de eso no me crees… ¿por qué no le das la vuelta y vez la enorme herida que tiene en el trasero? Era un maldito, un condenado, caminante, no vivo. Como lo quieras llamar y me estoy cansando de tener que justificar…

— ¡COMER PARA SER ETERNOS!…—La nueva figura emerge de detrás de ellos, Bárbara toma un batarang y ataca a la criatura pero es demasiado ágil y alcanza no solo a esquivar su golpe si no a derribarla con su peso, Hodd se apaña de fortaleza interna y se lo quita de encima pero por consecuencia ahora es él quien lucha a marchas forzadas para escapar a una mordida.

— ¿Cómo narices se supone que se crearon estos bastardos? —Batgirl arremete de nuevo haciendo uso de un par de explosivos apunta a la espalda de su enemigo y así Hood tiene oportunidad de quitarse el cuerpo de encima y arrojarlo al vacío puesto que ambos están de pie en la cima de un rascacielos.

—Según lo que leí hace años —comenta la pelirroja al tiempo que le ofrece una mano y le ayuda a incorporarse—, lo que los convirtió en eso fue la ingesta de carne contaminada.

—Correcto preciosa, ahora explícame: ¿cómo hace alguien que ya está muerto para comer carne descompuesta?

— ¡Yo que sé! —Los guerreros unen espaldas, las criaturas a su alrededor lejos de acabarse se incrementan. Puede que Bárbara no lo sepa pero él si y el límite de la Ciudad de Gótica no solo es el límite de la jurisdicción del departamento de justicia sino el punto de cierre de decenas de cientos de miles de tratos poco agradables entre las mafias de la ciudad.

Están en un campo minado de cuerpos que sin previo aviso han decidido salir de paseo.

— ¡Si el siguiente que se levanta es mi padre te juro que…!

—No traigamos el tema de familiares caídos ¿quieres?

— ¿Por qué no? —responde Hood al tiempo que le quita un molesto cuerpo de encima, está desarrollando una creciente manía a alejar cualquier cosa que se acerque de más a la encantadora guerrera cuyo traje de combate ya es presa de algunas bajas tanto a la altura de los antebrazos como del vientre plano. Se distrae con eso y no es consciente de que está a nada de perder el piso producto de un interesante cuerpo que creyó vencido pero que en realidad está a nada de arremeter contra su tobillo.

—Bat…—insiste el pelinegro pero más tarda en eso que en sentir un fuerte tirón que lo lleva a perder el equilibrio, Bárbara es derribada a su vez, el recuerdo de su hermano regresó a sus memorias como una estocada a sangre fría y directa al corazón. A pesar de habérselo prometido aún no encuentra el momento para disculparse con su padre, ella no quiso matarlo, nunca lo quiso. Pero mientras se defiende con uñas y dientes de una criatura que en sus buenos días debió haber sido algún importante empresario de los negocios turbios de Ciudad Gótica llega a la conclusión de que en realidad si quiso hacerlo. Toma a la presa por las mandíbulas, es lo único que puede hacer para evitar que le meta una buena mordida. La idea del contagio proviene más que nada de la influencia cinematográfica que de algún hecho real. De todos los cuerpos que hasta ahora se han enfrentado ni uno solo parece haber muerto ese mismo día, de modo que no sabe por qué aumenta el agarre con firmeza, ejerce presión con una fortaleza que pocas personas saben que posee, admira la saliva de la criatura bajo los dientes, la siente contra la piel, aspira su aliento gélido, putrefacto, uno que ni siquiera debería estar ahí ya que no existe explicación o forma alguna para que esas cosas inhalen o exhalen y lo siguiente que sabe es que ya no está viendo a un John Doe cualquiera sino a su hermano. El rostro de su hermano está en la criatura y entonces grita. Como nunca en su vida, como jamás se ha permitido hacer ya que al ser hija del Comisionado Gordon jamás ha tenido la oportunidad de mostrarse ante el mundo como la mujer temerosa que es.

Grita y su voz es asfixiada por el sonido de las mandíbulas al fracturarse, destroza el cráneo y el cuerpo de Doe cae lívido sobre sus brazos. Se queda ahí, llorando para sus adentros mientras los latidos lentamente regresan a su posición. Todd fue testigo silencioso de aquello y aunque podría ayudarla una vez más, retirar el cuerpo del "No muerto" decide no hacerlo. Dejarla ser. Pues a pesar de los constantes encuentros entre ella y él aún no comprende. ¿Por qué decidió seguir esta línea de vida, siendo tan linda?

— ¿Tan necesitada estás que ya abrazas cadáveres?

— ¡Cierra la maldita…!

— ¡MATAR PARA SOBREVIVIR!

**…**

* * *

— ¡BEBER LA SANGRE Y APLASTAR LOS HUESOS!

—¿La transformación en esas cosas incluirá el monólogo constante y repetitivo?

—Cierra la boca Night.

—Que genio.

—Tt…

Red reprime un juramento al ser consciente de que ha copiado ese gesto del menor y que por consecuencia tendrá que enfrentar una mirada poco agradable del mayor. Nightwing suelta algo parecido a un bufido, Red cesa en su acción y procede a mirar el radio de onda corta propiedad de algún empleado del Asilo con suma ansiedad. Los sonidos del otro lado se vuelven pausados, su reparación pesada, el sonido de su voz…

—¿Desearías estar con Robin? —Pregunta solo para tener algo con qué llamar su atención, al parecer funciona puesto que su voz regresa animada a la conversación.

—Ja, Es más divertido que tú.

—¡Claro que no! —Responde indignado mientras regresa a la tarea de observar por el microscopio.

Se encuentra en una zona relativamente segura y aislada del resto. El punto de origen de aquella barbarie: La morgue de Arkham.

Ellos estaban ahí examinando el cuerpo del buen doctor cuando de repente al sentir su tacto el muy maldito se levantó. Nightwing se lo quitó de encima impidiendo que rasgara su carne y acto seguido aquello se convirtió en el set de grabación del "Despertar de los Muertos". Los guardias entraron en pánico activaron las alarmas de seguridad y contra incendios y eso conllevó a que los controles de seguridad a nivel básico se desactivaran.

Los presos salieron de sus celdas y así tuvieron que separarse. Dick para detener a los reos y él para intentar regresar a los muertos. La encomienda no fue fácil básicamente porque ambos se olvidaron de una esencial instrucción.

Arkham se cuida solo.

Alguien ingresó el protocolo de máxima seguridad. Las diferentes áreas y pabellones se aislaron de modo que justo ahora él estaba atrapado a cal y canto en el punto medio de la maldita morgue y Night en el pabellón que conectaba el área Médica con el jardín botánico.

—¡COMER PARA SER ETERNOS!

El número de cuerpos andantes superó —y con creces— sus expectativas ¿La razón? El Doctor Jeremiah Arkham desarrolló el reciente interés por experimentar con los muertos.

—Y más lindo —interrumpió la línea de pensamiento Dick. — Sabe cómo cortejar a las chicas.

—¿¡Qué!? —La caja de petri estuvo por resbalar de sus dedos. De la muestra numero cuarenta y cinco tampoco ha obtenido nada.

Los muertos rugen a sus espaldas en su cacofonía incesante y él frunce el ceño entre confundido e indignado. Células muertas, metabolismo atrofiado, flujo sanguíneo prácticamente inexistente. A como él lo ve y entiende no existe una sola razón por la que esos cuerpos puedan moverse, y sin embargo uno de ellos escapó de su improvisada prisión y consiguió atravesar el costado de Nightwing con una estaca.

—No, espera eso era cuando tenía diez y en realidad las chicas lo perseguían él. —Tim dibuja una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, el pequeño demonio ciertamente era muy mono hace tres años. Lindo y maniaco paranoide explosivo. Recuerda cuando los enfrentó a todos, cuando pretendía quedarse con un "obsequio" de todos y a su manera lo consiguió.

Suspira para sus adentros, toma otra caja de petri y prepara el siguiente cuerpo.

Tiene una colonia de cuerpos al rededor amordazados y maniatados sobre camillas y mesas de exploración. Algunos pertenecen a guardias del Asilo, hombres que fueron mordidos y que presentan síntomas psicosomáticos al caer en la cuenta de que la última comida de Jeremiah consistía en la carne del comedor.

Richard comienza a toser al otro lado del radio, lleva así un promedio de 15 minutos por lo que las teorías de contaminación ya han quedado descartadas. El "no muerto" no lo mordió. Su hermano no le dio la oportunidad para hacerlo dado que el grandioso acróbata encontró la forma de utilizar la misma estaca para inmovilizarlos a los dos.

Y ahí fue donde se quedó.

PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD 300019703

EN PROCESO DE DESACTIVACIÓN

"¡Estupendo!" piensa Dick cuando sus párpados se vuelven pesados y la iluminación difusa. Una parte de él se resiste a la idea de morir en el lugar donde nunca hubiera querido estar, otra parte estremece al saber que volverá a encontrarse con sus familiares perdidos. Los amorosos padres, los insufribles hermanos y también, los que lo eligieron para convertirse en villano.

Sus ojos se cierran, el muerto viviente ha dejado de moverse a su vez, quizá convertirse en brocheta humana no fue la mejor idea que pudo tener. Pero tenía que intentarlo, escapar de su agarre no se le antojaba una tarea fácil pero como mucho mejor a la idea de ser desgarrado o convertido en una de esas patéticas cosas.

—Red…

—¿Sí? —La voz de Drake se ha convertido en algo pastosa o quizá el oído es algo que ya ha comenzado a perder. No le da importancia, tiene pocas cosas de que arrepentirse y pocas personas de las cuales despedirse. Piensa en un rostro de piel morena y cabellos rojos. En su sonrisa, sus ademanes y también sus brazos, en lo cálido que le resulta su abrazo y lo encantadora que es para él la luz de sus ojos. Se despide discretamente de ella pues no es su nombre o su memoria lo que quiere enunciar ahora. Solo quiere despedirse de alguien por tan excelente viaje.

—Dile al viejo que no eran enserio todas esas veces en que lo mandé al infierno.

—Díselo tú, las puertas se abrirán en tres minutos.

—Y esas cosas saldrán. Sé que no los tienes a todos. También sé que hay un considerable número de presos a los que he metido aquí. ¿Crees que dudarán solo por verme aquí tendido? Me convertirán en alfombra y pondrán mi cabeza en el interior de su celda.

—Night…

—Díselo y también al enano.

La comunicación se corta en este punto, ha gastado lo que le quedaba de fuerzas en ese último discurso y la sensación de su cuerpo dejado al vacío ciertamente es placentera. La herida sangrante hace tiempo que le dejó de escocer, la cabeza de doler y los dedos de punzar, guarda silencio al tiempo que escucha un sonido como de pasos arrastrándose desde atrás. ¿Morirá a manos de Crane? ¿Del Señor Frío? Ciertamente comienza a tener mucho frío. ¿Será a manos del Dos Caras? O quizá del mismísimo Joker. No lo sabe ni tampoco le importa. Su cuerpo comienza a ser arrastrado tanto por la duermevela como por la persona que desde hace rato, no solo observa sino que finalmente ha dado con él.

* * *

**…**

— ¡COMER! ¡COMER! ¡COMER!

La detonación es inminente, los cuerpos son llevados al vacío, el boquete que abrió consigue contenerlos a todos que para su desgracia —o fortuna— no son más que cuerpos derruidos y marchitos.

Hace una nueva lectura con ayuda de un artefacto por demás sofisticado, tiene lecturas electromagnéticas, su reloj de pulsera se detuvo exactamente en el momento que debió llegar ahí. 10:45pm. La hora de los muertos.

Bendita ironía.

Intenta identificar el origen de esa lectura, en su defecto encuentra un nuevo archivo de audio. La recepción debió verse alterada por la mencionada falla, hace hincapié en el remitente, proviene de la mansión y su cuerpo sufre un ligero exabrupto.

**Grabación de Audio 004**  
**ALFRED PENNYWORTH**

—Muy maduro de su parte Señor Bruce, encerrarse en su mutismo cuando puede que su voz sea lo único que a su hijo le quede por consuelo. Pero en fin. No quería molestarlo con eso, tan solo pretendía alojar un poco de luz en esa cueva oscura que tiene por sentido común.

Le alegrará saber que el joven Damian y la señorita Kelley se encuentran en el que antaño fuera el estudio de su madre. ¿Recuerda lo que hay ahí frente al ventanal? Seguro que sí pero lo mencionaré: un piano de cola y unas exquisitas partituras que en su momento mi amado padre tendía a bien desgranar. En resumen, si no fuera tan obtuso de mirar podría mirarlo usted mismo. Hacen una interpretación del "Nocturno de Chopin" que haría rabiar de la envidia al mismísimo Claudio Arrau.

¡Oh! Ya han terminado, que lástima. Espero que usted y los chicos se encuentren bien. No he tenido mayores alertas a las previamente descritas: Cuerpos en alto estado de descomposición en las inmediaciones de la zona pesquera, el asilo de Arkham y el límite oeste de la ciudad.

Hasta la próxima.

¿Chopin? ¿Nocturno? Nada de eso tiene cabida en su mente. Si acaso únicamente para agregar un decorativo más a la escena que se desarrolla a sus pies.

Los cuerpos gritan, gimen y se estremecen, se agreden unos a otros pues al parecer el único impulso constante que anima su vidas es el de "comer" las lecturas hablan de que esa onda electromagnética está cercana a suceder.

Intenta deducir algo, obtener algo, dilucidar algo pero de momento no hay nada. Necesita saber cómo están los otros. Si consiguieron salir de esta o si se encuentran en algún sitio presos de heridas propias y a la espera de salvación. Maldice en su fuero interno y cierra los ojos al tiempo que es consciente de que una parte de él, la del padre que constantemente está negando que es, se encuentra pensando en su hijo. En la imagen de él con el instrumento en mano, Damian no sabe tocar el piano o al menos él no está enterado de que lo sepa pero es sobradamente diestro con el violín.

Solo una vez lo escuchó tocarlo. Y no porque el menor lo hubiera invitado sino porque él llego temprano de una de esas misiones suicidas en la que fue muy específico en cuanto a la instrucción de "quédate en la mansión", escuchó los sonidos ir de lo más bajo a lo más alto, encontró su silueta recortada contra la ventana y se quedó sin labia. La música era perfecta. La interpretación dolorosa y cargada de poderío. Cuando terminó, el menor bajó el instrumento y se dirigió a su perro.

_—__Lo siento Titus, supongo que así es como te hacemos sentir todo el tiempo._

La pedrada del remordimiento se instala fielmente a la altura del corazón. ¿Habían hecho bien en dejarlo solo? Ciertamente, solo estaban pensando en calmar sus fueros internos. Temerosos ante la perspectiva y la calamidad que representaba tener a un menor herido, no por un enemigo mortal sino por su propia madre.

**…**

* * *

**MANSIÓN WAYNE.**  
**ANTES DE ENVIAR EL MENSAJE.**

Agua.

Pliegues que se estremecen como un eco al infinito.

Se detiene ante el umbral de la puerta. No es la primera vez que se encuentra ahí pero sí es la primera vez que lo hace sin que haya más ocupantes en el interior de la casa. Recorre la superficie de la madera con los dedos, aspira el aroma del nogal, percibe vestigios de vapor y una colonia que presume es para después de afeitar.

Se recarga contra la puerta, no tiene intenciones de entrar hasta que escucha el sonido de algo golpear y a ese se sucede una maldición. El instinto de la hermana que no es y de la mujer que sí es la llevan a profanar la intimidad de su alcoba. Lo encuentra con el cuerpo flexionado hacia el frente y en lo que parece ser la consecuencia inmediata de golpear el dedo pequeño del pie contra una esquina de la cama. Pronuncia su nombre y él se congela. Levanta el rostro, pierde su centro y lo mejor que se le ocurre hacer es quedarse estático en esa precaria posición y la pelirroja estalla en carcajadas.

—Tt, No es divertido.

—Claro que sí, podrías haberme…

—No voy a ser un inútil.

—Y no estoy diciendo que lo seas.

—¿No? Y como interpretas el hecho de que ni siquiera pueda desplazarme por mi habitación sin morir en el intento.

—Hmm…—Carrie evalúa el espacio a su alrededor, el menor de los Wayne es militarmente ordenado de hecho para ser un chico y de su edad ella está verdaderamente impresionada de encontrar la mayoría de las cosas en su lugar. — Nunca había entrado aquí.

—¿No? —Ella niega de nuevo aunque es un gesto que el menor no puede observar. Sus ojos se encuentran abiertos y al tenerla tan cerca hace múltiples intentos por observar lo que sea, la membrana exterior de su globo ocular le hace saber que hay luz en la habitación pero aparte de gradaciones de negros y grises, no ve nada.

Carrie observa los "obsequios" de sus hermanos, los bastones de Nightwing, la máscara de Red Hood y una especie de estrella ninja con el emblema de Red Robin, piensa que su vida es realmente excitante y a la vez tiene la impresión de que le ha mentido desde que lo conoció. Toma la espada, esa que descansa sobre el armamento de los otros y admira tanto su longitud como implacable belleza.

—¿Es tuya?

—No puedo…

—Perdón, la espada ninja ¿Es tuya?

—No toq…—Damian escucha el sonido inconfundible de su espada siendo desenvainada. Evoca recuerdos de una madre que en sus comicios se mostró amable pero que segundos después colocaba el filo de la mencionada arma sin ninguna duda contra su piel. Pasa saliva pesadamente, en realidad le gustaría saber qué es lo que su mentora está haciendo.

Carrie admira el filo, la belleza del arma y también de la hoja, no tiene que hacer más para caer en la cuenta de que es sumamente letal y que posiblemente ha probado más sangre de la que el dueño esté dispuesto a aceptar. La envaina de nuevo. No es esta la parte de él que quisiera admirar y solo para recordarse quién es desvía la mirada hacia él.

Enfundado con un par de pantalones negros está calladamente por detrás. Las manos a los costados, el rostro sereno, los cabellos desordenados y ligeramente húmedos por el baño. Lo mira como lo que es. Como lo que ella recuerda que es y acto seguido es consciente de las marcas de rasguños que se dejó en torno a los ojos. Aún están frescas y enrojecidas. Desecha las dudas de su interior. Guardar un secreto no es lo mismo que mentir a traición.

—¿Qué estás…?—Pregunta el menor y entonces ella se obliga a desviar su atención. Encuentra el caballete, además de las pinturas y detrás de todo eso hay un nuevo elemento que definitivamente atrae su atención.

—¿Tocas el violín? —El rostro de Damian entristece, hay demasiadas cosas que en su actual condición ya no podrá hacer. Como describir su silueta con suaves trazos o tocar ese insensato violín.

—Lo hacía.

—¿Tocarías para mí?

—¿Te estás burlando?

—Solo pretendo sostener tu punto. Ven, tendrás una lección justo ahora.

—¿Qué? —La pelirroja no agrega nada más, únicamente lo toma de la mano y comienza a andar junto a él por el largo del pasillo hasta atravesar la biblioteca y llegar al estudio. En ese lugar no solo ya había estado sino que también había contemplado algo que lleva años queriendo tocar.

—¿Dónde?

—Sostenlo.

Damian extiende las manos sin saber muy bien qué es lo que agarra, siente la textura de la madera contra la piel, recuerda la figura y los atributos del Guarnerius, se toma un momento para fraternizar con él. Realmente ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que tocó ese instrumento. Cuando el gesto de su rostro se suaviza, la dramaturga le coloca el arco entre los dedos de la mano libre. Aspira su aroma, le encantaría poder ver los detalles que sabe que están grabados en torno al cuerpo del arco. Sonríe con malicia y a la vez satisfacción. Tendría que poner más atención a la clase de cosas que Carrie Kelley es capaz de hacerle hacer.

Coloca el instrumento de manera automática sobre su hombro, hace una prueba de sonido para saber si está o no afinado y se muestra de acuerdo.

Acto seguido escucha un nuevo sonido, de una tapa al ser levantada y es sorprendido por los acordes primarios de una sonata de piano. "Claro de Luna"

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Formación artística ¿recuerdas? Ahora cerraré los ojos y tocaré para ti lo que quieras.

—Tt…eso es estúpido.

—Lo estúpido es ver a un ciego que decide no hablar, no probar, ni oír.

**…**

* * *

—Estoy recibiendo algo.

—Dime que es una señal divina.

—Casi pero no tanto —Batgirl estaba concentrada en un aparato que le servía como espectrómetro. —Es una lectura electromagnética de gran magnitud.

—¿Y tú crees que me importa eso como que por qué?

—Tal vez podría explicar por qué las comunicaciones con el exterior se atrofiaron.

—¿Y saberlo en qué nos ayuda amor? —Bárbara hizo caso omiso de esa última palabra y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la lectura con mayor frecuencia. Si su teoría resultaba correcta una descarga electromagnética de igual o mayor magnitud podría arreglar sus problemas.

—Ayuda en que podré contactar con mi padre, traer a un equipo especializado y hacer que saquen de aquí a toda esta maldita…

* * *

**…**

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Shh…solo duerme.

—Si, ¿pero qué haces?

—Nada que tú no quieras…—Y acto seguido un nuevo beso es colocado entre sus labios. El sabor era agradable, la sensación cálida y embriagante. El color de cabellos era el correcto, se atrevería a decir que incluso el tono de labial y el grosor de sus labios pero la figura no era la misma. La de su amada no era así y no es que este ángel de madre selva y olor a tierra mojada y flores frescas no fuera hermosa. Porque de hecho lo era. Pero no la amaba. Contrario de lo que quisiera hacerle creer producto de sus ávidos besos él no la amaba y Hiedra lo sabía.

No era por eso que lo había salvado, ella ya tenía a quién querer y aunque cierto fue que en su momento lo consideró un enemigo jurado los años habían pasado y las situaciones cambiado. Se sentía en deuda con las Aves de Presa por la forma en que terminó sus relaciones con ellas y si un mano a mano no iba a remediarlo esperaba que por lo menos salvar a su aliado lo hiciera. Soltó los labios del pelinegro y acto seguido lo acunó en su seno, lo envolvió con su manto, las hojas de su jardín botánico sanarían la herida, la savia de sus labios confortaría su alma.

Había sido testigo oculto del arrebato de su despedida, la debilidad de su corazón y si bien no pretendía juzgar a nadie, si pretendía mostrarse por una vez como la mujer que jamás se permitía ser.

—Duerme y regresa con ellos mi niño, mi amor.

**…**

* * *

—¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces…?!—Bárbara descargó un juramento al ser derribada por Hood, el capucha la tenía contra el piso bajo la prisión de su cuerpo. Se resistió como haría un animal herido pero por más que intentó el otro no refrenó en su acción, le indicó que mirara tras su espalda y la justiciera así lo hizo.

Ahí sobre el cielo una criatura imperiosa se alzaba, las alas batiendo con fortaleza indómita, parecía un manchón oscuro en la distancia hasta que finalmente pasó sobre ellos. Era un murciélago gigante, de hecho no solo uno sino una maldita triada de ellos.

—¡Santo Dios!

—Te dije que habría una señal divina.

—¿De qué estás hablando Hood?

—De que esas cosas vienen por él.

* * *

**…**

Las criaturas surcaron los cielos de Ciudad Gótica de este a oeste, de un punto cardinal al otro para marcar su territorio y también para hacerle saber a sus oponentes que el juego se había terminado. Aquellos eran los peones, estaban caídos, incomunicados y ellos eran las torres que capturarían finalmente a su Rey.

Batman las vio impávido desde el resguardo de la zona pesquera, en el Asilo de Arkham Red Robin las vio mientras atravesaba la maleza del jardín botánico y encontraba a Nightwing sumido en un reparador letargo, la herida del costado medianamente sanada y los labios hinchados como si recientemente hubiera sido besado.

Por su parte en la Mansión un par de figuras se desnudaban la una a la otra sin hacer uso de manos, miradas o palabras, solo la música, el crepitar del fuego de sus instrumentos, una pieza detrás de otra hasta que parece que el amanecer los abrasa pero no se trata de eso.

Cuando Carrie decide abrir los ojos y obsequiarse una mirada contempla a las criaturas horribles en su fealdad e inmensas en su maldad volar directamente hacia ellos. Hacia él, que está tocando el violín justo frente al ventanal, sus labios se abren, su voz se horroriza pero es demasiado tarde, tanto para advertir como para esquivar.

El cuerpo de Damian cae, el de ella lo hace a su vez, el sonido de los cristales y de sus huesos al romper aminoran su aliento. La cabeza golpea contra el suelo, la visión se apaga, el dolor se instala, quiere levantarse pero no alcanza. Su fortaleza no alcanza. Ni el deseo de saber si estará o no bien.

Antes de desmayarse alcanza a percibir un último sonido el del agua al caer y se pregunta si a caso estará lloviendo.

.

.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_N/A: Seguramente tenía un discurso preparado para esta entrega pero ya se me olvidó...XD_  
_Saluditos a los que comentan y en especial a mi querida **Guest,** no sé si eras el anterior Guest pero si es así, es un alivio tenerte por aquí otra vez. Creí que me habías abandonado por algún crimen en contra del Buen Batman y familia._

_Nada más que agregar, se me cuidan. Besos. _


	8. Chapter 8

**_No One Will Cry_**  
**_VIII_**

* * *

_Beta Reader: Lady Wayne Al Ghul._

.

La descarga electromagnética que sucedió a la presencia de las criaturas en torno a ellos terminó por regresar a los "no muertos" a su letargo. Por imposible que parezca así fue como sucedió: uno a uno los cuerpos se desplomaron a los pies de los guerreros que seguían atónitos ante la visión de aquellas especies con figura humanoide y apariencia de murciélago.

Bruce soltó un audible bufido, las comunicaciones con sus aliados se restablecieron y aunque no había mensajes nuevos si elaboró una teoría y llegó a su propia conclusión. Se comunicó entonces en un canal abierto para que todos pudieran responder a la vez.

Batgirl y Red Hood seguían juntos y de una sola pieza, les ordenó ir a la mansión, sin preguntas, peleas o faltarse al respeto. En esto último se mostró muy insistente, razón por la cual Hood le atacó con un seco. —Cálmate, ¿quieres? te podría dar un infarto.

Respecto a los demás, Red Robin intentaba mantener a Nightwing en el interior de una camilla, el pelinegro soltó tres maldiciones seguidas antes de volver a rugir que eso solo era un maldito rasguño y que no había razón alguna para que no pudiera terminar la misión.

Red lo mandó al infierno, se separó de él y dijo que podría llegar más rápido por su cuenta. Batman dejó la comunicación entonces únicamente con Dick.

—¿Rasguño?

—Ya dije que lo es.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo usual, ¿por qué esas malditas cosas nos querían comer?

—Pregunta incorrecta.

—Debería preguntar ¿por qué despertar a los muertos?

—Exacto.

—Thalía está detrás de esto ¿cierto? leí ese informe que escribió Damian sobre Batvaca. Su madre fue la que distribuyó la carne contaminada en Ciudad Gótica a fin de crear una distracción para ti.

—Para todos

—Y bien ¿Cuál es la teoría secreta?

—Quería despertar a un muerto en específico.

—¿Ra´s?

—Hereje. —Tras esta palabra el joven guerrero se incorporó de inmediato, sacó su lanzagarfio y se elevó por los aires dispuesto a llegar a la mansión.

Batman no pudo hacerlo de manera tan inmediata, tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con Gordon, hacerle saber que los cuerpos que dejó en la fosa pertenecían en su mayoría a personas desaparecidas como producto de negocios que se seguían cerrando —sin su consentimiento— en la bahía y el puerto.

Presumía que lo mismo sucedía en el límite de la ciudad aunque ahí el escenario era otro. Ni Bárbara o Jason tuvieron la iluminación para crear una fosa de modo que se limitaron a usar todo el cable metálico que pudieron obtener para enredarlos de espaldas unos contra otros.

_"__Como regalos de navidad__"_ pensó el Detective Bullock una vez llegó ahí.

En Arkham los cuerpos se quedaron sobre camillas y mesas de exploración. Con excepción de los que escaparon y que hallaron una dolorosa mutilación a manos de los convictos de entre los más sencillos a los más estrafalarios como el formidable Bane que justo ahora tenía una colección de cabezas descompuestas en torno a los barrotes de su celda. De los rostros en avanzado estado de descomposición quizá pudiera reconocerse a un célebre científico que en su momento contribuyó a crear el mecanismo a partir del cual su cuerpo dejaba de ser lo que es.

—Lo tenemos controlado Batman, grac…—Jim ya no pudo terminar su oración. Ya fuera que lo tuviera en frente o no, el murciélago encontraba la forma de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Suspiró para sus adentros, una sensación amarga se instaló en el interior de sus labios pues a parte del "Despertar de los Muertos" tenía una decena de reportes sobre personas que decían haber visto enormes murciélagos atravesando los cielos. Miró hacia arriba, la batiseñal seguía ahí aunada a la ausencia de nubes y la oscuridad que suponía volvería hablar de una tragedia para ellos.

—Que Dios nos ampare.

* * *

**…**

El sonido de las alarmas de seguridad les llegó desde la distancia. Había un promedio de cinco patrullas circundando la mansión pero ninguna de ellas había conseguido traspasar las murallas. Necesitaban la autorización de Bruce o en su defecto que alguien desde el interior les abriera la reja.

Que para estas alturas Alfred no lo hubiera hecho ya suponía para ellos que algo estaba mal.

A un intercambio de miradas decidieron que sería Babs quien iría a mediar con ellos. Lo hizo bajo pretexto de estar actuando a nombre de Batman Inc. Bruce Wayne les concedió autoridad para registrar la mansión y hacerse cargo de cualquier eventualidad que en el interior se pudiera efectuar.

—¿Creen que podrían necesitar refuerzos?

—En absoluto. De hecho tengo la certeza de que se trató de un problema electromagnético ¿ve? —la pelirroja le mostró su lector de ondas electromagnéticas, la aguja ciertamente parecía estar a punto de salirse del tablero y eso era algo que el oficial habría notado si no hubiera estado más ocupado en notar lo ajustado que era ese traje sobre la altura de su bien formado pecho.

—¿Nos vamos? —interrumpió Hood que de no haber tenido la máscara sobre el rostro habría logrado intimidar al oficial en cuestión.

—Por supuesto —respondió Batgirl antes de menear las caderas en dirección de la motocicleta apostada detrás del mayor. Los oficiales perdieron la labia al observar cómo se apeaba sobre el vehículo cuan larga y esbelta era: las piernas a ambos lados, la cadera ancha, la cintura breve, la cabellera color de la sangre y los brazos en posición. Encendió el motor a un movimiento de mano y eso fue lo último que alcanzaron a ver puesto que más pronto que tarde tuvieron que atender una serie de tiros sobre los toldos de sus vehículos.

—¿Tenías que hacer eso?

—¿A ti te gusta que te miren así?

—¿A quién no? —Respondió retadora al tiempo que ganaba velocidad y se adentraba en las profundidades de la mansión.

Lo primero que llamó su atención no fue la devastación del rededor sino el enorme murciélago desparramado en el punto medio del jardín. Un ala le fue arrancada por la hoja de la espada que estaba aún enterrada en su interior, sobre la otra podían presumir que el agresor fue interrumpido en la labor de arrebatarla de su cuerpo.

—¿Lo hizo Damian? —preguntó Batgirl aunque resultaba visiblemente obvio. El único con experiencia enfundando ese tipo de arma era…

—En su condición resultaría imposible

—¿Condición? —Bárbara tuvo un segundo para titubear. Él ya le había dicho antes que en la mansión había un ave que ya no podía volar.

Todd se acercó al murciélago, la condenada cosa no solo fue derribada sino anestesiada, aún había cartuchos tranquilizantes sobre su espalda, estaba a nada de responderle a la chica cuando dos figuras más hicieron su aparición. La primera de ellas los pasó de largo y se dirigió al interior para desactivar las alarmas de seguridad que seguían en su cacofonía incesante, el segundo se unió a Todd en el examen del cuerpo, tenía una venda surcando su traje de combate a la altura del vientre. No lucía muy bien que dijéramos pero se mantenía en pie.

—¿Cuánto llevan aquí?

—Unos minutos, tuvimos que hacernos cargo de la policía de Gótica, ¿estás bien?

—No es nada, Red no dejó que me quitara esto antes. —Dicho lo anterior Nightwing procedió a desprenderse de la ridícula venda. Sobre la pálida piel quedó una marca enrojecida evidencia de que había sido atravesado por algo que ya no estaba ahí. Al verlo Bárbara reprimió el impulso de correr a su lado y presionarlo en un fuerte abrazo, él pareció comprenderlo por lo que todo lo que hizo fue dirigirle una sonrisa, ella iba a insistir en lo que no sabía sobre la condición de Damian pero una voz del interior los hizo entrar con antelación.

—¡Qué están esperando ahí afuera! ¡Ayuden aquí! —Gritó Red mientras forcejeaba con una nueva figura y se hacía a la idea de una nueva imagen.

En el estudio de la madre de Bruce o el salón del piano como la mayoría de ellos lo solía llamar estaba tendido un segundo murciélago, las alas cortadas, el pecho abierto y a poca distancia de su grotesca estampa… la chica, Carrie Kelley inconsciente o eso era lo que esperaba Red a medida que desprendía las estrellas ninja que mantenían clavado su cuerpo a la pared. Por el largo de antebrazos, hombros, cintura y también las piernas.

Sobre lo demás, había suficiente evidencia de pelea y sangre como para determinar que…

—¿Dónde está Damian?

Demandó saber la voz de Batman que les llegó desde atrás atemorizando a cada uno de diferente manera. Observó a Red y Nightwing en la angustiosa labor de liberar a la mujer que desde su posición no parecía estar en la mejor condición. La lastimaron a sobremanera pero no la mataron. _Punto a tu favor_ pensó para sus adentros el Caballero de la noche. La tendieron en el piso, al hacerlo pudieron ver otra figura en la que apenas si habían reparado.

Titus estaba ahí impregnado por una considerable cantidad de sangre, Batman pasó entre sus aliados colocándose junto al can respiraba trabajosamente pero aún lo hacía. El guardián de su hijo, _¿__No fue eso lo que le dijo que ser__í__a tan pronto como lo compr__ó__? __¿__No fue __é__l quien se tendi__ó__a su altura y le present__ó__a su hijo?_ Acarició al animal en un gesto de profundo agradecimiento. Se quedó hasta el final y eso quería decir que ya podía dejar de ser optimista y parar de buscar a Damian.

—Quédense con ellos. —Ordenó a Batgirl y Red Hood. —Atiendan sus heridas o llévenlos a un hospital si es necesario, Red, quiero ver todas las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión en las pantallas de la baticueva; Nightwing ve a la armería, con toda seguridad Alfred está ahí.

Sus hijos asintieron y desaparecieron al tiempo que él se perdía con un paso mucho menos resuelto por entre pasillos y habitaciones. La devastación seguía por doquier.

Si solo entraron por él _¿__por qu__é__era necesario armar todo esto?_ Estudió las estrellas ninja que recientemente encontró en el piso estas no ostentaban el emblema de la Liga de los asesinos. _¿__Pero las otras si?_ Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por Nightwing.

—Otro murciélago. Según sé, este debería ser el último.

—¿Encontraste a Alfred?

Dick tuvo que luchar con esa endemoniada cosa durante un rato ya que estaba bloqueando la entrada a la armería, a diferencia de sus hermanas está aún conservaba las alas y lo que le había arrebatado la vida era más bien el impacto de una bala de cañón. Cuando silbó para sus adentros sorprendiéndose de todos los juguetes nuevos que tenía Bruce en el interior escuchó un golpeteo en seco. Constante y repetitivo. Venía del interior de un forimidable y antiquísimo tanque.

—Lo tengo.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —Respondió el mayordomo al tiempo que el menor lo ayudaba a salir de ahí.

—Nos vemos en la cueva.

**…**

* * *

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Está entrenando a una nueva guerrera? —Preguntó Batgirl al tiempo que procedía a limpiar los residuos de sangre y sudor que quedaron sobre las heridas cicatrizadas con ayuda de un paño humedecido. Hood estaba haciendo lo mismo con el danés que se tomó la libertad de alcanzar su mano y lamer a conciencia la superficie.

—Estarás bien amigo —confortó al can y después dirigió una mirada a su aliada.

—¿Miedo de ser reemplazada?

—¿Me crees tú?

—¡Ja! Se llama Carrie es amiga de Damian si se lo preguntas a Bruce o su novia si se lo preguntas al resto.

—¿¡Su qué!? —Bárbara volvió a examinar a la chica. Pero si casi parecía de su edad a lo sumo unos dos o tres años menos. Cuando le pasó la tela por el rostro comenzó a reaccionar. Las heridas en torno a brazos y piernas eran menores pero habían sido profundas, perdió considerable cantidad de sangre aunque por lo que podía notar justo ahora. Lo peor ya había pasado.

Susurró algo ininteligible antes de hacer un primer intento por abrir los ojos, la cabeza la estaba matando casi tanto como los dolores que jamás pensó que experimentaría sobre la piel. Realizó un examen mental, esto era peor que despertar de la más terrible resaca. Recordó a Damian, ella estaba en la habitación de Damian y después ambos interpretaban a Chopin en el salón de su padre. _¿__Eso hab__í__a sido real?_ La operación fue real. También el hecho de que no volvería a ver y que por lo tanto ella necesitaba hacer algo para hacerle saber que seguía siendo él.

Evocó el sonido del piano y sus manos se movieron a los lados buscando unas gafas ausentes, una a la altura del rostro, la otra tanteando el piso, al notar lo que hacía el guardián dejó a su amo y se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

—¡Ruff! ¡Ruff!…—Carrie sonrió, sintió el áspero tacto de la lengua del can contra las yemas de sus dedos y también fue consciente de que tenía una venda o algo parecido en la cabeza. El dolor la mataría pero no tanto como la impresión.

El recuerdo de lo que les pasó.

—¡Damian! —Abrió los ojos de súbito, aterrorizada y ligeramente mareada, reconoció a ambas figuras aunque de manera personal solo conociera a Todd. Se levantó de inmediato perdiendo la estabilidad en el proceso, la sangre se le fue a la cabeza y el dolor que sentía se incrementó.

—Tómalo con calma —sugirió Batgirl pero ni ella o Titus la escucharon, ambos se quedaron de pie mirando el lugar por donde presumían el menor había sido arrebatado de su hogar.

* * *

**…**

Un ladrido cortó la oscuridad al tiempo que Red terminaba de canalizar la información de todas las cámaras hacia el mismo lugar. Esperó a que el resto de ocupantes de la mansión se reunieran con él, Batgirl y Red Hood siendo los últimos. La sombra de su padre se extendía a sus espaldas, Batman no tenía que decir una sola palabra para hacer sentir su autoridad. Llevaba una estrella Ninja en torno a los dedos, la paseaba entre ellos como haría Harvey Dent con su moneda.

Un segundo más hasta que Bárbara terminó por estar al tanto de la situación de Damian y después el video entró en reproducción.

Ellos estaban ahí en su concierto privado, ambos con los ojos cerrados permitiendo que solo la música fuera la que hablara por ellos. Carrie se sintió inmensamente estúpida en ese momento. Si hubiera abierto los ojos antes, si hubiera entendido el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos antes pero todo lo que hizo fue…

—No se juzgue tan duro Señorita Kelley —insistió Alfred. La misma descarga electromagnética que impidió las comunicaciones entre ellos también acució a la mansión. —Yo no fui consciente de que estaba viendo una imagen congelada del interior de la morada hasta que…

Las criaturas se acercaron de a poco eran las mismas tres que habían visto anteriormente aunque como pudieron notar segundos después no estaban solas. Otras figuras se unieron a ellas, de proporción normal y enfundadas de negro.

Eran los asesinos, aunque no de la Liga.

—Deathstroke —pronunció despectivamente Bruce al tiempo que cerraba los brazos a la altura del pecho. Los ninjas fueron los que derribaron a los murciélagos aunque no llegaron a impedir que violaran las inmediaciones de la mansión y cayeran prácticamente sobre la pianista y su hijo.

Carrie sufrió un exabrupto al ver aquello.

Se fueron directo sobre él.

La bestia alcanzó a dar un zarpazo a su estilizada figura, el menor voló por los aires hasta estamparse contra la pared y una vez ahí hizo múltiples y caóticos intentos por comprender la situación. _¿__Tratar de defenderse? __¿__C__ó__mo?_ Si no le dieron una sola oportunidad.

Lo derribaron pese a la resistencia que opuso. No solo los Ninjas sino una de esas grotescas criaturas, lo aferró con sus garras, Carrie intentó llegar hasta él pero la inmovilizaron, gritó su nombre. Ambos lo hicieron, el can posiblemente hubiera tenido mejores oportunidades de salir airoso que ella. Titus se arrojó sobre la yugular del hombre que la sometía y así logró acercarse a Damian, lo liberó de su agarre. Aunque como podía vislumbrar ahora, eso era lo que querían que hiciera.

Se dedicaron a atacar al murciélago, el tercero hizo un intento por escapar. Voló por los pasillos siendo seguido por otro grupo de asesinos que le perdieron en algún punto pero como sabían ahora su destino final había sido la armería de la mansión.

—Damian Al Ghul…—enunció Deathstroke de pie frente a ellos mientras ambos hacían el intento de proteger al contrario con su cuerpo. Ella no sabía defenderse y él que podía estaba literalmente paralizado por el terror. —Por órdenes de La Liga de los Asesinos debes volver.

El menor soltó un juramento, se replegó contra la pared adquiriendo una posición defensiva y haciendo lo posible por mantener a Carrie a resguardo. Levantó el rostro, eso era algo que sus hermanos le tenían que aplaudir, algunas líneas de sangre surcaban sus ojos; Deathstroke reparó en ellas, en el daño que se había hecho y de tener el rostro expuesto los presentes habrían logrado observar una resplandeciente sonrisa en torno a sus labios.

Ése era su regalo a él. "Ojo por ojo" aunque claro está él ya no tenía ninguno.

—¿Te envío mi madre?

—No realmente.

El mercenario desenvainó sus espadas, Carrie soltó un diminuto jadeo, se llevó las manos al rostro, no quería revivir aquello pero el resto prestó atención. La pelirroja estableció su distancia al tiempo que Damian afianzaba la posición defensiva, el ataque sería inminente pues según dijo: le arrancarían la cabeza y la colocarían a manera de ofrenda frente a las puertas mismas del gremio. Deathstroke saboreó el momento. Su venganza al fin se culminaría pero quizá no contó con el panorama completo. Ella se convirtió en sus ojos, le gritó la dirección sobre la cual provenía el ataque y así el menor tuvo una oportunidad. Lo derribó con su cuerpo, le arrebató una espada y hubiera llegado a asesinarlo de no ser porque el resto de asesinos aún se encontraban alrededor y la atacaron a ella.

— ¡Damian!

**…**

* * *

Agua.

El sonido incesante del agua.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento. En un primer momento pensó que se trataría de la lluvia. Afuera tendría que estar lloviendo pero ahora que se obligaba a ver descubrió que no se trataba de eso. Sino de su sangre.

Las estrellas ninja se dirigieron a ella empotrando su figura contra la pared, atravesaron algunas partes esenciales como los antebrazos, hombros, la parte externa de los muslos y también por ambos lados de los tobillos. Gritó dolorosa y cruelmente, eso fue lo que hizo que Damian desviara el filo de su espada y perdiera la concentración. De haber podido ver habría observado como la escena culminaba con un certero golpe dirigido a su cabeza.

Un profuso hilo de sangre comenzó a manar desde ahí hasta alcanzar los pies.

Al último suspiro que soltara la mujer se unió un alarido de la mascota que fiel a su estirpe había intentado defenderla otra vez. Damian se quedó paralizado, perdido, derrotado. Era la primera vez que tanto su padre como hermanos lo veían así; no tuvieron mucho tiempo para admirarse pues en cuestión de segundos Deathstroke lo sacó de combate con un movimiento a traición golpeando el punto medio de sus ojos.

Bruce contempló el cuerpo de su hijo irse en caída libre hacia atrás y después nada, la imagen se cortaba ahí parecía un error de grabación pero no había tal.

Las cámaras fueron intervenidas desde el interior.

Había un mensaje más dirigido a él. Una dirección y la instrucción de que debía acudir solo exactamente en treinta minutos.

—Bruce…—intervino Dick pero el semblante oscuro del Caballero de la Noche dejaba en claro que no iba a escuchar una sola palabra.

—Sé que es una trampa y voy a ir a ella.

—¡No puedes! ¡Es decir tú! ¡Batman nunca negocia!

—¡Él tiene a mi hijo! —Gritó todo lo fiero e intransigente que era. — Además su venganza no le atañe únicamente a él.

—¿Qué significa eso? —quiso saber Todd.

—Ra´s le prometió el gremio, a Thalía y todo cuanto poseía hasta que aparecí. A como él lo ve yo le arrebaté todo y ahora lo mismo me hará a mí.

—¡No puedes ir solo! —Insistió Nightwing, dispuesto a subir a su moto e ir tras él. — ¿A caso ya se te olvidó lo que…?

—¡Nunca vuelvas a insinuar que he olvidado lo que pasó! Sé perfectamente bien cuáles fueron las consecuencias de mis actos.

—¿Y aun así lo harás de nuevo? ¿Dejándonos atrás? ¡No te demostró tu maldita tecnología que de haber estado todos…!

—¡Estaban los dos y ambos fallaron! —Gritó despectivamente haciendo que tanto Nightwing como Red Robin se replegaran hacia atrás.

—No estás siendo justo —acusó Todd.

—Esto no es sobre justicia, es sobre un degenerado que quiere dejar en claro algo y voy a seguir sus reglas porque todos aquí sabemos lo que sucede cuando no se siguen.

Dicho lo anterior subió a su motocicleta, le quedaba tan solo la mitad de tiempo pero conocía atajos para llegar al lugar del encuentro, Red lo triángulo en la computadora y lo observó a través de algunas cámaras de seguridad aledañas al lugar. Un callejón, el de los viejos tiempos. El mismo que estaba debajo de la inmensa gárgola que constituía uno de los puntos de reunión entre ellos y Robin.

* * *

**…/...**

**_Atalaya._**

.

.

—Honestamente creo que deberías dejarlo en paz —comentó Flash al tiempo que observaba a Linterna sonreír socarronamente desde su posición.

—Solo serán quince minutos. Iré por él y lo traeré aquí.

—Si dijo que no puede venir es porque de verdad no puede hacerlo. —Le recordó Barry aunque ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que vería una buena pelea a través de la imagen satelital.

—Si fueras tú no serían quince minutos sino dos.

—¿Bromeas? Hacer enfadar al señor "consíganse otro" ¡Jamás! Mi trasero y yo solemos pasar buenos momentos juntos. —Respondió tajante cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y encendiendo el televisor.

—Cobarde.

—Deberías hacerle caso —intervino Cyborg— mis lecturas indican que una fuerte descarga electromagnética invadió Gotham dos veces en menos de 24 horas.

—¿Sobre qué puntos? —Inquirió Superman. Vic le mostró los puntos, uno de ellos llamó su atención.

—Quizá no sería tan mala idea que dieran una vuelta por allá

—¿Hablas en serio? —comentó Barry.

—Solo un vistazo, si insiste en que lo dejen en paz regresen aquí y comenzaremos a decidir cómo lidiar con la nueva amenaza de Doomsday.

—Hecho. —Confirmó Linterna al tiempo que desaparecía junto con Cyborg en una inmensa nave de luz verde.

—Sabes que va a enfadarse ¿cierto? —Insistió Flash con el control satelital en manos. Buscando los canales que le interesaban tales como: Todas las cámaras de seguridad aledañas a los puntos que les mostrara Cyborg

—Lo hará pero tiene semanas comportándose mucho más sombrío que de costumbre.

—¿Te preocupa que enloquezca de nuevo, Clark?

—Me preocupa que se sumerja en una oscuridad de la que ninguno de nosotros lo pueda sacar.

**…/...**

* * *

**_Gotham._**

.

.

Los neumáticos rechinaron contra el concreto, apagó las luces así como el motor, examinó el espacio a su alrededor. Solo oscuridad tenuemente iluminada por las luces de calle, iba a prepararse para esperar cuando un par de figuras más hicieron su aparición.

Una mucho más correcta y calma que la otra que ya sonreía con cierta altanería desde atrás, los despachó de inmediato y por asociación el Linterna opuso resistencia. Encendió su anillo, Batman no tenía tiempo para niñerías, según sus cálculos la hora que determinó Deathstroke estaba a menos de dos minutos de llegar.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! ¡Dije que estaba ocupado!

—El Terror en Ciudad Gótica jamás se termina, eso lo tengo perfectamente claro pero si quisieras ser un poco más extenso de miras…

—Escucha. ¡Esto es importante! —Rugió al tiempo que atrapaba al Linterna con ambas manos y levantaba su osamenta con sobrada fuerza del piso. Hall observó lo exagerado de sus gestos, la inflexión en la voz que sugería que lo que decía era poco más que acertado.

Una llamada entrante se escuchó de pronto, la hora había llegado y Bruce lo soltó no sin antes volver a ordenar que se largaran de ahí.

— ¡Están arruinando una reunión importante! ¡Esfúmense ahora o prepárense para las consecuencias! —Hall iba a volver a protestar pero Cyborg fue mucho más rápido que él esta vez, lo tomó por la fuerza y lo instó a mantenerse a resguardo bajo las sombras. Batman avanzó con paso veloz hasta descolgar el auricular al tercer timbrazo, al hacerlo fue consciente de cierto dispositivo de video arrojado sobre la cabina.

**_—_****_Cre_****_í_****_haberte dicho que vinieras solo._** —La voz de su enemigo sonó claramente tanto para él como para los observadores. Cyborg se apresuró a intervenir tanto la señal del teléfono como la de ese otro dispositivo que justo ahora mostraba una imagen que les heló el alma.

Damian estaba ahí, el pecho desnudo, el rostro acuciado por considerable cantidad de golpes, el labio inferior hinchado, la ceja izquierda abierta, los ojos sangrantes. Batman apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes; lo tenían de rodillas y con los brazos atados por cadenas hacia atrás. La imagen era en vivo, la sangre parecía fresca, su pecho subía y bajaba dolorosamente a consecuencia tal vez de una o dos costillas rotas.

**_—_****_Cre_****_í_****_haberte dicho que llegaras a tiempo._**

— ¡Yo…!—comenzó a decir él pero pronto la imagen de la pantalla reveló a la figura de Deathstroke, impasible, caminando en dirección de su hijo, lo tomó por los cabellos en un movimiento que lo llevó a soltar apenas un bufido. Pegó su rostro al de él, la máscara bicolor a la altura de su oído.

_—__Cre__í__haberte dicho que se aburri__ó__de ti..._

—¡NO! —Gritó Batman pero su voz no era escuchada del otro lado. Cyborg y Linterna permanecían en silencio, ninguno de los dos comprendía la importancia de aquello hasta que el asesino prosiguió.

**_—_****_Tu padre. Finalmente se aburri_****_ó_****_de ti._** —Damian reaccionó a esas palabras. Sus labios se abrieron, el cuerpo tembló.

—¡No es cierto! —Gritó Bruce con desesperación pero la decisión ya había sido tomada. Deathstroke tomó su espada, la de hoja corta y acto seguido volvió a levantar la cabeza del menor.

**_—_****_Desp_****_í_****_dete de _****_é_****_l._**

* * *

**…**

—¡Drake que demonios está pasando! —Demandó saber Hood pues desde hacía un rato que lo único que veían era a su padre gritar a una maldita cabina de teléfono.

—¡Dame un segundo! —Respondió al tiempo que abría un canal de comunicación con Cyborg, éste lo reconoció de inmediato y les transmitió la misma señal de audio y video que tenían ellos.

La imagen de Damian los torturó a todos, más visiblemente a la civil que aterrorizada y en el límite de sus fuerzas se llevó las manos a los labios y dejó caer su cuerpo de rodillas al piso.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡TU VENGANZA ES CONMIGO, NO CON ÉL! —Gritó Batman pero Deathstroke todo lo que hizo fue tirar con mayor fuerza de los cabellos del menor.

**_—_****_¿_****_Tampoco puedes o_****_í_****_r? _****_¡_****_Dije que te despidieras!_** —Y acto seguido descargó un golpe con la empuñadura del arma sobre la boca de su estómago. Tosió, vomitó una considerable cantidad de sangre y el asesino insistió. Damian levantó el rostro en dirección del sonido, le sonrió con altanería. Una imagen que hizo temblar a Red Hood de la cabeza a los pies.

Era casi la misma escena de su muerte. Solo que él había estado en el piso, sin oportunidad alguna de defenderse al abuso y siendo azotado una y cien veces con una palanca de acero. El demonio escupió a la cabeza de su agresor, éste le descargó un nuevo golpe pero como sabía Red Hood, llegados a este punto el dolor era tal que en realidad ya no sentías nada. Solo la piel ardiente, la sangre bombeando, el corazón palpitando. Damian abrió finalmente los labios con la cabeza en alto. Siempre en alto.

El maldito heredero de los Al Ghul, el nacido para gobernar y asesinar, levantaba el rostro y sonreía. A la muerte o quizá a su agresor.

—Tt…

**_—_****_Ultima oportunidad_** —declamó con el filo de la espada en torno a su cuello. Damian no tenía intención alguna de suplicar piedad o enunciar palabras de agradecimiento para con los demás. Si su padre iba a ver eso porque seguro como el infierno que el espectáculo era para torturar a su progenitor, solo una cosa era la que quería que supiera. Lo primero que le pediría y que no sería para él.

—Padre…—Batman presionó el aparato con ambas manos.

La historia se repetía.

Una única oportunidad de salvar a su hijo y él...él no había llegado a tiempo. Lo contempló de nuevo intentando adivinar el lugar donde se hallaba, _¿__las mazmorras de las monta__ñ__as donde se curti__ó__? __¿__El lugar donde estuvo cautiva Thal__í__a? __¿__Ser__í__a la misma celda, las mismas cadenas? _Él haría que cada eslabón quedara marcado a fuerza de presión sobre la osamenta de Deathstroke.

Lo miró de nuevo. Dos años. Le regalaron dos años más junto a su hijo y no parecían suficientes. La voz del menor volvió a llamar su atención. Cortando el preludio, anteponiéndose al desenlace, le habló a él y aquello solo duró un par de segundos puesto que la imagen volvió a oscurecerse o quizá era él cerrando los ojos y soltando un juramento. Algo cayó al piso. ¿Conocen el sonido de una cabeza al caer? ¿O de una calabaza siendo arrojada? Porque hay quienes dicen que es igual.

El video se acabó en este punto. Junto con su respiración, sus deseos de vivir, su maldita razón para seguir adelante.

—Batman...

Cyborg y Linterna salieron de su escondite. El primero de ellos logró triangular el origen de la llamada, el segundo seguía atónito ante la revelación de un hijo biológico de Bruce.

—¿Cómo…?—un puño implacable se dirigió directo a su rostro, Linterna apenas si lo había visto venir y la descarga de frustración y adrenalina no se detuvo ahí.

Ambos se enfrascaron en caótica lucha, uno para defenderse de una muerte segura y el otro para vengar su progenie.

—¡¿Por qué tenían que venir aquí?! ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!

—¿¡Te quieres detener un segundo!?

—¡Fue su culpa!

—¡Basta! —Gritó Cyborg colocándose entre ellos y dirigiendo los cañones de sus armas en dirección de ambos. Batman podía inmovilizarlo, correr alguna especie de virus informático contra él, volar su cabeza en pedazos, arrancarle los brazos pero no lo hizo.

—Tengo su ubicación, si vamos a la Atalaya Flash podría llevarte ahí en…

—No, ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes por toda una vida.

—Doomsday —confesó finalmente Linterna. Esa era la verdadera urgencia. Un enemigo de considerable envergadura para el que necesitaban la mente analítica y corazón frío del Caballero de la Noche.

—Vuelvan a meterse conmigo y él y su ejército parecerán un auténtico juego de niños en comparación.

—No pretendíamos…—prosiguió Hall pero él ya se había cansado de escuchar, lo pasó de largo sintiéndose de pronto cansado. Mucho, muy cansado como para seguir arrastrando su sombra.

—Le envié las coordenadas a Red Robin —anunció Cyborg al tiempo que le colocaba una conciliadora mano a la altura del hombro. Bruce asintió, agradecía el gesto pero no tenía palabras o voluntad para mostrarse atento.

Subió a su vehículo al tiempo que se comunicaba a la cueva y les hacía saber que llegaría en breve.

—Preparen el jet.

**…**

* * *

La cueva se sumió en penumbras. Alfred hizo ademán de retirarse a la cocina, necesitaba distraerse con algo. Preparar la cena, calentar el agua para el té o quizás esconderse en la profundidad de su alcoba, tomar la botella de whisky; esa que guardaba celosamente en el cajón y de la que todos sabían más nada decían. Era su fiel compañera en noches como esta. Ahh. El amo Bruce estaría devastado. Dick, Jason, Carrie… ¡Oh, la pobre Señorita Kelley! Dirigió una mirada hacia ella, estaba congelada en la misma posición de antes mirando la pantalla del computador donde la imagen de Damian hacía rato que había desaparecido. No daba la impresión de pertenecer a ese lugar, ni siquiera había parpadeado o mencionado una sola palabra en todo ese rato. Tanto ella como el resto.

Permanecieron así hasta que el sonido de la motocicleta se escuchó en las cercanías, lo vieron llegar a través de las cámaras y por acto reflejo se incorporaron. Red ya había colocado la dirección en el GPS del avión y procedió a encender motores. Dick estaba con Bárbara quien se había desprendido momentáneamente de la máscara y había roto a llorar contra el pecho del pelinegro que todo lo que había atinado a hacer era estrecharla con cariño.

Jason con la espalda contra la pared hizo una pausa en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y se dirigió al final de la pista, recibió a su mentor que le devolvió una mirada digna de un muerto. Todd también se había desprendido de su máscara. Su rostro cubierto por el antifaz y una expresión que culminó con el puñetazo que dirigió directo contra su rostro. Lo derribó de inmediato, el agredido se incorporó y lo enfrentó a su vez, ya antes habían tenido esta pelea. Dos años atrás, dos malditos años. En vísperas de su "resurrección" se suponía que debía cuidarlo. Se suponía que las Moiras escucharon sus llamados y le devolvieron a su hijo para que el muy cretino no volviera a repetir su historia pero aquí es donde estaban.

—¡Eres un maldito!

Dick tuvo que separarlos luego de que entre ambos derribaran no solo la motocicleta sino el aparador donde lucía el traje del Primer Robin, el mismo que usó él y que en su momento habían utilizado prácticamente todos. La cosa se rompió en mil pedazos y las telas cayeron a una corta distancia de la chica que aún yacía en el piso y en la que poco habían reparado. Las manos de Carrie alcanzaron el antifaz y acariciaron la superficie hasta colocarlo sobre su rostro. Él era Robin. Y esta era la primera vez que caía en la cuenta de ello.

Sus anfitriones se reprendieron internamente por el espectáculo que estaban montado. No tenían idea de cuál era su relación con él. Si le habría contado sobre su identidad secreta, la vida nocturna o si para ella solo era un chico normal con un talento excepcional tanto para las artes gráficas como escénicas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Bárbara inclinándose a su altura.

El antifaz le venía pequeño, le hacía recordar la muerte de sus padres. Muerte. Siempre muerte. Aceptó la mano que le ofreció Batgirl y una vez se incorporó miró al patriarca de los Wayne con un gesto que solo sugería determinación. Era la misma mirada que había visto en ella cuando atravesó las puertas de la Mansión y le arrojó su dinero en la cara.

—¡Quiero ver a Damian! —demandó todo lo fuerte que pudo y en esta ocasión no se dejaría convencer con elaborados engaños de parte de su progenitor.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

N/A: No me odien si dejé mal parados a Linterna y a Cybor, jajaja...Al primero desde que leí Injustice he querido golpearlo y al segundo, no es que me caiga mal, mas bien me pareció que para lo que quería era necesario. Ahora ¿Creen que Damian esté muerto? ¿Llegarán una vez más a recoger su cuerpo? Descubran esto y más en la siguiente entrega..chan chan chan.

PD: Eso de las descargas electromagnéticas no me lo saqué del sombrero, más bien leí un libro de zombis hace algunos ayeres y la propuesta del autor era esa: Una descarga electromagnética tan cabronamente carbona que sacudió a la tierra y como consecuencia inmediata: Se levantaron los muertos, la cosa ahí es que no querían comer cerebros o carne humana. Solo estaban de pie, moviéndose, hablando y aún descomponiéndose. ¿Imaginan eso? Un montón de cuerpos pudriéndose en las calles que les hagas lo que les hagas simplemente no pueden morir. Se los dejo de tarea y por hoy me despido.


	9. Chapter 9

**_No One Will Cry_**  
**_IX_**

* * *

_Beta Reader: Lady Wayne Al Ghul._

.

.

El sonido del metal cortando el viento, el inminente impacto, la resistencia de la hoja al chocar con el tejido blando, músculo, grasa; después el hueso… las manos tuvieron que afianzarse sobre el instrumento al llegar a este punto, aumentar la presión para impedir que se dañara el arma al superar el bloqueo, el deslizamiento al otro lado resulta mucho más sencillo; como rebanar el cuello de una gallina. En el supuesto claro de que el observador en algún momento de la vida haya tenido que hacerlo.

La cabeza se separa en un movimiento impecable apenas si tiene tiempo para comprender qué es lo que está pasando: ese es el cuerpo que tenía ante él y si consigue una vista perfecta de él. De la cabeza a los pies, porque efectivamente él ahora se encuentra a sus pies. Hay impulsos eléctricos que aún conectan de donde debería estar su cuerpo a las neuronas, dichos impulsos le hacen saber que no fue él quien decapitó a su oponente sino al contrario.

Parpadea con el único ojo bueno que tiene, una, dos, tres veces; la boca se abre intentando gritar pero las cuerdas vocales ya no responden. Ya no hay saliva, oxígeno, si acaso un ínfimo atisbo de vida. Luego observa un par de zapatos negros a la misma altura de él y piensa que su cuerpo se ha quedado de pie, permanecerá así hasta que se vacíe la sangre o alguien tenga a bien la osadía de echarle una mano y arrojarlo a las cercanías de donde ha quedado su rostro.

El dueño de los zapatos sonríe al fin satisfecho, ha ocupado estos tres minutos que le quedaban de vida a Deathstroke para limpiar la hoja de su espada y ahora observa impávido al objeto de su deseo. La razón por la cual regresó a la vida: eliminar a su muy querido y por demás odiado hermano.

Él está ahí. Se quedó congelado en su sitio, escuchó y sintió casi lo mismo que Deathstroke: el metal cortando el viento, luego tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y es que si bien no era la primera vez que le sucedía si era la primera vez que se encontraba en esta clase de situación. Le ardían todos los músculos del cuerpo no solo por estar atado sino por haber sido golpeado hasta el cansancio en su transporte hasta ahí.

Reconocía la voz de su enemigo jurado, la de su padre no la alcanzó a escuchar pero algo le hacía saber que esa "despedida" había sido en específico para él. Estaba resignado a su destino fatal, a la irremediable muerte que desde siempre supo que llegaría al cumplir la mayoría de edad más sin embargo, hasta donde podía entender alguien cortó una cabeza pero él seguía vivo.

El sonido de unos pasos llamó su atención. No eran las pisadas del enemigo jurado, las de él eran pesadas y estas eran suaves y silenciosas. Las pisadas de un ninja o de alguien entrenado específicamente para matar. ¡Genial! reprimió el impulso de soltar un juramento. No era bueno con los interludios o tiempos muertos, necesitaba saber qué pasaba y más allá de eso. Si es que el nuevo inquilino alcanzo a descifrar su plegaria.

—Mírame…—Pronunció de pronto. Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar esa orden. O se estaba volviendo loco o el que tenía frente a él poseía la misma voz que su padre. Al no efectuar la acción el inquilino le colocó una mano sobre los cabellos, tiró de ellos levantando su rostro y después lo evaluó con la mirada.

Sencillo.

Sería tan sencillo simplemente acabar con su vida. Romperle el cuello, arrancar la cabeza, arrojarla a los pies de su sanguinaria madre pero eso no era lo que él quería. Necesitaba un ajuste de cuentas porque si bien no fue su hermanito quien lo asesinó vaya que lo intentó.

La marca de la punta de flecha se había quedado grabada sobre la tierna piel de su cuello. Si él no fuera quién es, Damian Wayne lo habría asesinado y eso no se podía quedar así. Presionó el agarre que ejercía sobre él, lastimándolo en el proceso pero como el asesino que era no se quejó. Damian los había tenido a ambos. Tanto a su amada madre como a su ausente padre. Él no había tenido nada, esa era su maldición y condena. Nació para matar, únicamente para eso más cuando lo hizo su madre lo desterró y ordenó a Nissa que lo asesinara a traición. Algo le llamó la atención sobre el antaño níveo rostro de su hermano, tenía gruesos ríos de sangre en el lugar donde deberían haber manado lágrimas transparentes. La imagen le satisfizo y a la vez intrigó.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu rostro? —preguntó escuetamente y en esta ocasión no se limitó a levantar su cara sino a abrirle los párpados y examinar su condición.

—Tt…

—¿No puedes ver?

—¿Y apenas lo descubres, imbécil?

—Silencio —dictaminó el opresor comenzando a diseñar su plan. No podía enfrentarlo en igualdad de condiciones si el muy bastardo no podía ver.

Necesitaba un ajuste de cuentas. Todo su cuerpo clamaba por una esplendorosa pelea contra su igual y tenía que haber una forma. Seguro como el infierno que él encontraría una.

—¡Suelta! ¡Qué haces! ¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó el menor luego de que le colocara un dedo sobre el globo ocular. El tejido no estaba muerto más sin embargo la sangre no llegaba a donde tenía que llegar se quedaba estancada en los vasos producto de una aversión de origen desconocido y es por eso que no podía ver. Sonrió a suficiencia, Damian se removió inquieto del cuello para arriba puesto que por parte libre era todo lo que podía mover. Sus ojos bailaban en el interior de los párpados sin rumbo ni puerto seguro. Eran los mismos ojos que tenía él. De hecho todo de él lo poseía también.

Ambos nacieron de una probeta, vientre artificial, cultivo de células...

Hereje dejó de pensar y procedió a actuar.

—¿En verdad quieres saber quién soy? —Damian asintió con el ceño fruncido a la vez que era consciente de que el aliento del inquilino estaba prácticamente encima de él. Innumerables escenarios aparecían en su mente, la mayoría de ellos con el Guasón como protagonista. Los Talons no eran tan sádicos como estaba demostrando siendo él, si acaso el Muñequero se le podría aproximar en cuanto a la perversión de sus actos pero hasta donde él sabía ese degenerado estaba a buen resguardo en los pisos de máxima seguridad del Asilo Arkham, el aliento de su agresor se acercó de nuevo algo en él le recordó el sueño: carne descompuesta, sangre derramada. Su cuerpo estremeció al evocar aquello pero no tenía a donde escapar, se replegó contra el respaldo de su asiento y el asesino sonrió otra vez.

—¿Lo quieres? —Damian pasó saliva pesadamente. El tono que estaba usando con él le recordaba a su madre cuando le ofrecía obsequios a cambio de un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y la mayoría de las veces salía perdiendo. Negó temerosamente pero la decisión estaba tomada ya. Hereje disfrutaría con esto después de todo eran las reglas del Gremio.

Ojo por ojo.

La mano que sostenía sus cabellos procedió a ejercer una fuerza aún mayor, la mano libre se tomó un nuevo atrevimiento. Arremetió contra él y lo único que se escuchó a continuación fue un grito desesperado que cortó el sonido del músculo al ser arrebatado de su sitio, el globo ocular bailó en el interior de su mano aunque no sabría definir ahora si aquello sucedió como un acto reflejo o por la sangre que manaba a borbotones de la cuenca. Damian se retorció de imposibles maneras, entre la penumbra de la inconsciencia y el dolor asfixiante. Gritó hasta quedar sin aliento y habría llorado de ser posible pues de momento parecía que sus lagrimales se habían secado.

Hereje lo disfrutó ampliamente, desechó el ojo arrancado y procedió a arrebatar el propio.

—Mm mm mm…

* * *

**…**

—¡Dije que quiero verlo!

—Y la respuesta a eso sigue siendo no. —Batman pasó a la mujer de largo dispuesto a subir en su Jet privado pero la jovencita no lo dejó.

—Sé que puedo ayudar.

—¿Y cómo específicamente es que usted propone hacer eso? —Ambos intercambiaron miradas furiosas, los jóvenes a sus espaldas tenían que reconocer la sangre fría de Carrie para no dejarse intimidar por el manto oscuro del Caballero de la Noche.

—Usted no sabe quién es Damian. —Bruce soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada, tenía los puños perfectamente cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, los músculos del cuello tensos, estaban perdiendo un tiempo valioso. Tiempo que podría utilizar en acortar la distancia entre ellos y el cuerpo de Damian.

—Nunca escuchó las grabaciones que le di de él dos años atrás ¿cierto?

—No tengo tiempo para esto Señorita Kelley. Si de verdad quiere ayudar solo quédese aquí. —El Caballero giró en redondo, la máscara confiriendo oscuras sombras sobre su rostro, ella conocía la oscuridad de ese rostro. El dolor de la pérdida de una persona amada y el problema que tenía con eso es que quizá era la única ahí que aún no se había resignado a verlo morir.

—Nadie llorará…—pronunció de pronto. Lo suficientemente alto para que Batman la pudiera escuchar. Sus pasos se congelaron a medio camino de meterse en el Jet, la miró de nuevo esta vez con una expresión que solo podría sugerir lo peor.

—Es lo único que de verdad le aterra. Que llegado el día de su muerte, si no ha cumplido los objetivos que fijaron para él tanto su madre como usted. Nadie llorará por él. —Bruce no quiso escuchar más se metió en el vehículo seguido de Nightwing que para estas alturas tenía el mismo semblante oscuro de su padre.

Recordaba la escena de su muerte acaecida dos años atrás en la Torre de Industrias Wayne. ¿Que nadie lloraría por él? ¿Tan asustado estaba? ¿De verdad creería que su paso por la vida de ellos tendría tan poco significado?

Ricardo tenía que hacerle saber que lo que pensaba no era cierto. Que todos lloraron por él esa misma noche y las que se sucedieron a ella. Que él dejó la ciudad pues no podía con los recuerdos de haber luchado codo a codo con él en cada callejón oscuro y lúgubre recoveco.

La historia de Damian no podía terminar así él se resistía a aceptarlo y por lo que podía ver su padre también.

El avión despegó dejando a su paso el suave rumor del motor y los olores a aceite y gas quemado. Carrie permaneció de pie mirándolos partir pues no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo dicho.

Había una explicación para ello. Una canción de cuna que su madre entonó para él en los buenos y viejos tiempos, el mismo se refirió así a esos tiempos; cuando su madre en verdad lo amo pero si se lo preguntaban a ella, sinceramente habría dicho que esa canción hablaba de todo menos de amor.

Red Hood y Batgirl se quedaron también, el primero argumentando querer protegerla por si esas "cosas" decidían regresar, la segunda argumentando necesitar vigilarlo para que no se portara mal.

—¿Temor a ser reemplazada piernas bellas? —Susurro Todd a sus oídos luego de que los tres quedaran a solas en la baticueva. Bárbara le descargó un codazo a la altura del pecho. Tenía una manera insufrible por no hablar de encantadora y terriblemente seductora de ser. Se golpeó mentalmente por permitirse esos pensamientos aunque quizá lo hiciera demasiado tarde puesto que sus mejillas ya se habían coloreado y el que ostentaba las ropas de Red Hood lo había notado.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —La pelirroja lo pasó de largo haciendo caso omiso de su ultimo comentario y tomándose la libertad de mostrarle el puño derecho perfectamente bien cerrado. Todd levantó ambas manos en son de paz y se dirigió a la computadora central a monitorear el avance de los otros por medio de radares y paneles de control.

Bárbara se aproximó a la menor que volvió a la labor de acariciar el antifaz de Robin como si en ello se le fuera el aliento.

—¿Alguna vez te contó…?

—¿Que era Robin? No, nunca lo hizo. Pero supongo ahora que tampoco habría importado, lo que él buscaba lograr a través de las clases de interpretación era averiguar quién es en realidad.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—Me gustaría pensar que sí…—Carrie se abrazó a sí misma a medida que adoptaba una posición mucho más cómoda entre las baldosas del piso, dispuesta a esperar el retorno del menor. Evocó uno de los primeros trabajos que le entregó, un soneto que hablaba de él pero que sin lugar a dudas debía estar dedicado a su madre.

**_"__Incontables veces confié en ti,  
__Te deje entrar nuevamente,  
__Sabiendo, deseando, tú sabes.  
__Debí haber corrido pero me quede._**

**_Quizás siempre lo supe,  
__Mis sueños serian rotos por ti.  
__Hoy me introduzco a mí mismo,  
__A mis propios sentimientos._**

**_En silenciosa agonía,  
__Después de todos estos años, ellos me hablaron a mí,  
__Después de todo el dolor y la muerte que no mata._**

**_Quizás siempre lo supe,  
__Mis sueños, mis huesos, mi sangre.  
__Serian rotos por ti"_**

—¿Por qué no acompañamos a Alfred adentro, seguro que para estas alturas no solo tiene té sino galletitas a juego? —Sugirió Babs al ver la indescriptible tristeza en el bello rostro de la mujer. Ella le devolvió una esplendorosa sonrisa, misma que quería decir que estaría loca si pensaba que se movería de ahí sin tener noticias de Damian.

—Ok. Le ayudaré a Hood con los paneles de control entonces.

—Se les ve bien juntos.

—¿Qué?

—Que hacen una buena pareja. —Carrie le guiñó un ojo y así Bárbara se giró sobre la flamante punta de sus tacones con el rostro inflamado al mismo tono de sus cabellos. Alcanzó al otro que ya tenía una esplendorosa y socarrona sonrisa por no hablar de la ceja alzada con toda su pomposidad y altanería.

—Así no vamos a guardar el secreto hasta navidad, amor.

—¡Cierra la boca!

**…**

* * *

—Batman…—interrumpió Red una vez lograra estabilizar el vehículo.

—¿Sí?—Respondió escuetamente siendo presa de un dolor de cabeza que sospechaba no lo dejaría hasta el último día de su vida.

—Cyborg se comunicó conmigo hace unos momentos. Tiene lecturas de movimiento en el interior del recinto.

—¿Qué? —La rabia de su padre lo hacía temer por la seguridad de todo súper héroe en la Atalaya.

—Se tomó la libertad de intervenir todo aparato electrónico que se lo permitiera en el interior de ese sitio. Tiene imágenes térmicas: tres cuerpos están en escena. Uno en el piso pero ni él ni yo creemos que sea…

—Aumenta la velocidad. —Ordenó fríamente y procedió a observar las imágenes que enviara Vic. La proporción del cuerpo en el piso efectivamente no era la de Damian. Algo como una luz de esperanza se filtró por sus venas, llegarían a él, conseguirían hacerlo pero aún estaba la duda de quién era el otro que por las imágenes estaba prácticamente encima de él. Ricardo a diferencia de su padre sudó frío es probable que los años o la cercanía con su hijo estuvieran nublando su buen juicio, pero si lo hacían o no el único punto que él veía aquí es que la identidad del intruso solo podía ser una.

—Bruce…

—Di lo que estás pensando.

—Hereje —Tim incrementó aún más la velocidad al escuchar esto último. Llegarían ahí en un promedio de veinticinco minutos. ¿Qué podía pasar en ese lapso de tiempo? Mucho. Con seguridad todo. Siguiendo el historial de calamidades que rodeaban a los Wayne, ellos podrían llegar en el momento exacto que ese degenerado cortaba el cuerpo del que jamás consideró hermano justo por la mitad.

—¡No te mueras maldita sea, enano engreído! ¡No lo hagas!

* * *

**…**

—¡Basta! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién eres? ¡Dímelo de una vez! —Demandó el menor a medida que Hereje se ufanaba en terminar su labor. Las manos como garras en torno a su rostro tomando la función de un cirujano aunque si se lo preguntabas a cualquiera que se detuviera a observar quizá lo más cercano fuera decir "carnicero" y ni siquiera uno bueno. Sino uno salido de las mismísimas profundidades del infierno.

Un par de vueltas a la sutura más y listo. Sería perfecto ¡excelso! Al fin tendrían de qué presumir con su bien amada madre. Damian soltó un quejido sordo cuando él terminó. La cabeza le colgaba totalmente hacia el costado, apenas si tenía conciencia pero no era su culpa, a decir verdad le impresionó bastante su nivel de resistencia. Lo contempló de nuevo y le acarició el rostro. Su hermano jadeo pero ya no se resistió, se estaba quedando dormido y eso lo aprovecho.

Susurró a sus oídos una inocente plegaria. Algo para que tuviera con qué entretenerse mientras yacía en la penumbra.

—Te estás desmayando has perdido demasiada sangre pero no te preocupes por eso, es perfectamente normal que te desvanezcas ahora. No te dejaré morir. No en este momento, ni mucho menos en este lugar, tengo uno mejor para nosotros, el lugar de tu muerte; el lugar donde tomaré mi venganza.

—¿Venganza?—preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz

—Por supuesto ¿Por qué otra razón estaría yo haciendo esto?

—¡Ja!—la voz de su hermano en algarabía le dejó un molesto sabor de boca, él no debería estar disfrutando ¡debería estar sufriendo! Así que se aproximó una vez más a él, sus labios suplicaban algo. Demandaban algo que desde su posición no podía escuchar.

—Acercate —susurró a él, los párpados cerrados, la piel ardiente como producto de la fiebre que había llegado por ser intervenido quirúrgicamente sin la ayuda de ningún anestésico o instrumento esterilizado. Hereje lo hizo, quería escuchar su ultimo aliento ser testigo de cómo la conciencia iba abandonando ese cuerpecito suyo.

—Más cerca, no puedo ver dónde estás…—el asesino lo hizo. Se colocó a la distancia perfecta para él, una desde la cual podía sentir no solo la respiración ausente sino el alientó gélido, pútrido. Visualizar a la criatura descompuesta y después…recordó su sueño, retomó el impulso. Se convirtió en lo que por años enteros su madre y su abuelo le dijeron qu era.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —la risa de Hereje atravesando la oscuridad, desgarrando los límites de la cordura y locura, siguió gritando a medida que las mandíbulas de su hermano se aferraban a la tierna piel de su cuello, cortó el tejido llevándose algunas cuerdas vocales con él pero ni falta que hicieran. Hereje ya había dicho todo lo que entre ellos se tendría que decir. Golpeo su rostro, un movimiento de su pesada mano fue más que suficiente para sacarlo de combate. Ahora Damian no solo tenía ríos de sangre atravesandos mejillas sino un desmesurado manchón carmesí que comenzaba en las comisuras de los labios y bajaba por la barbilla hasta desaparecer en el cuello.

—¡Qué parecidos eran ahora! Pensó para sus adentros Hereje. Mismas heridas, mismas debilidades aunque claro está las de su hermanito siempre serían peor.

Damian se sumió en el sueño, la perorata del inquilino resonando en el interior de su cabeza. La voz tan parecida a la de su padre le torturaba a sobremanera pues resultaba imposible no generar un escenario donde efectivamente fuera Bruce quién lo sometía a esto. Pero eso sería imposible ¿No es cierto? Su padre lo amaba. Tal vez no confiaba en él pero lo amaba. Se lo decía cada vez que entraba en su alcoba al creerlo dormido y besaba su frente; cada vez que arremetía contra él al haber efectuado otro acto de salvajismo desmedido. Cuando lo destruía con sus ojos pero en el fondo se avistaba una ligera luz de dolor y esperanza. Su padre en verdad esperaba que él se convirtiera en una mejor persona pero por algún motivo simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Tenía demasiadas dudas, demasiados miedos, demasiadas voces hablándole en eco recordándole lo que era y lo que debía hacer.

**_—Recuérdalo Damian…_**—la voz de Thalía sobresaliendo de entre el resto. **—_Si no haces lo que te digo. Si te conviertes en una decepción para mí. Nadie llorará por ti._**

…

Su cuerpo comenzó a ser movido. Hereje no requirió de ninguna sutura, su cuerpo en el actual estado de "resurrección" no precisaba de ningún cuidado. Solo tenía un objetivo, el mismo por el cual había sido creado y conocía de sobra el lugar indicado.

* * *

**…**

**_La oscuridad de la noche,_**  
**_La luna en lo alto._**

**_El niño que nadie quiere muere,_**  
**_El que es amado vive._**

**_¿Un trato justo no es cierto?_**  
**_Pues a las decepciones nadie les quiere_**  
**_Ni tampoco recuerda._**

**_Obedece pues mi mandato_**  
**_Querido niño mimado._**

**_O nadie jamás llorará.  
_****_Por ti,  
_****_Nadie llorará._**

**…**

Cuando el avión aterrizó finalmente los tres furiosos guerreros descendieron presurosos. Solo destrucción y oscuridad en su haber, el número de muertos en el piso superaba sus expectativas pero hablaba correctamente de lo que más de uno ya se temía.

Una emboscada entre enemigos que perseguían el mismo objetivo.

El cuerpo de Deathstroke estaba así o más frío siendo devorado por diminutos insectos que se deleitaban con las riquezas que aún podían obtener del tejido. A Nightwing le hubiera gustado sentir algo de lástima por él pero en realidad no lo hacía. Si bien no se vanagloriaba de esto si creía en el Karma y el suyo vaya que debía estar bien cobrado ahora. Siguieron avanzando a medida que desechaban la idea de encontrar al menor, la silla en el piso y sobre la cual él debió estar sometido aparecía impregnado de una considerable cantidad de sangre, las cadenas abiertas con vestigios de haber sido forzadas hasta la rendición y un pedazo que atinaron a reconocer como de carne humana en el piso. Drake se concentró en un punto específico ahora, no tenía estómago para esto; para imaginar al menor siendo torturado en lo que llegaban ahí de modo que decidió dedicarse a ubicar las cámaras por las cuales decía Cyborg que había conseguido las lecturas térmicas.

Solo había tres pero eran demasiado viejas y desde su posición parecía que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que alguien las utilizó. Frente a la mencionada silla estaban las marcas de un tripie, la verdadera cámara debió ubicarse ahí y cuando se acercó descubrió que en efecto aún estaba ahí. Una cámara casera con conexión satelital a través de la cual debió llegar la señal de video al dispositivo ubicado en la cabina. No tenía sentido, quizá nada de esto…

—Batman…—la voz de Nightwing como siempre quebrando la oscuridad. Tenía algo entre las manos, algo que parecía valioso, algo que lo había obligado a arrodillarse en el piso y sostenerlo ante él con lo que parecía ser un ceremonioso decoro.

—No…—la voz del patriarca le hizo aproximarse a los dos, entre los dedos de Dick yacía a cuentas claras un maldito globo ocular.

—¿No…No estarán pensando que…? —Bruce no lo dejó continuar, tomó una muestra y la envió a la mansión no sin antes decirle a Red Hood que por ningún motivo permitiera que las mujeres o Alfred vieran lo que le estaba enviando.

El análisis de ADN le tomó unos diez minutos con su base de datos y avanzada tecnología. La muestra era suya. Ese ojo era de él.

Jason apretó los puños, tomó su chaqueta y se ajustó la máscara. Suficiente de ser el chico obediente de la casa. Dedicó una mirada a Batgirl por lo bajo, ella estaba a una considerable distancia de él ocupada con el monitoreo regular de Ciudad Gótica, algunos asaltos callejeros, peleas de pandillas, intercambio de drogas. Lo usual y nada que su padre no pudiera manejar para cuando prestó atención a la sombra que se levantaba por detrás era demasiado tarde ya, algo como un piquete le atravesó el cuello, el muy maldito la estaba drogando. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerle pagar por esto.

—Lo siento cariño, pero el viejo se enfadaría mucho si te vuelvo cómplice en esto. Sueña conmigo, en lo mucho que te divertirás al patear mi trasero después de esto. —Y dicho lo anterior la acomodó en el piso. Con la otra chica no tenía tanto problema llevaba por lo menos los últimos veinte minutos en brazos de Morfeo, abrazando el antifaz de un niño al que le fue arrebatada su infancia.

—Alfred —llamó con el comunicador de la cueva al interior de la mansión.

—Sí, Joven Todd.

—Voy a salir un momento, activa el protocolo de "Habitación de Pánico" tan pronto como me haya ido.

—¿Debo suponer que lo peor ha pasado?

—Nada de eso, lo peor está por pasar…—Alfred le dirigió una adusta mirada, la del observador y guardián de la mansión, del que todo conoce pero jamás se atrevería a ejercer un juicio de valor o hacerles frenar en su acción.

—Si está sugiriendo lo que creo que hace, por favor métale un tiro entre ceja y ceja a quien quiera que lo merezca a mi salud.

—Lo haré.

**…**

Batman les ordenó regresar al avión y por sorprendente que pareciera en esta ocasión ni siquiera Ricardo se negó.

Los minutos que transcurrieron a eso parecieron eternos pero en realidad solo había pasado uno. Un minuto de silencio como demandaba la tradición y después de eso la voz del Caballero Nocturno una vez más se alzó.

—Sé que estás aquí John Jones. Solo tú podrías haber venido sin ser detectado por cámaras de seguridad o dispositivos de rastreo al hacerte intangible, tú llamaste a Cyborg y le pediste que se comunicara con Drake con tu experiencia en crímenes violentos no debió resultar difícil encontrar imágenes térmicas que pudieran ajustarse al escenario que se describió ante ti. Tú estuviste aquí, tú viste los últimos minutos de vida de…

—Aún está vivo amigo mío. —Respondió la voz del Detective Marciano a medida que recuperaba su corporeidad ante él. Bruce lo evaluó con la mirada decidiendo si debía odiarlo o simplemente…

—Te puedo decir lo que vi tan pronto como llegué aquí. Pero primero necesito que entiendas que si me atreví a dejar que se fueran fue por obedecer tu mandato, la solicitud de mantenernos al margen y alejarnos de ti.

—Si estabas tan convencido de eso, no entiendo por qué viniste.

—Me envió Superman aunque confieso que también fue mi deseo personal conceder una mano a un amigo cercano. —Bruce soltó un bufido. Esa palabra le sabía a pura mierda justo ahora pero no era necesario decirlo John tenía la capacidad para ver a través de sus sentimientos.

—Lamento la confusión o el dolor que te pudieran causar mis acciones.

—No eres humano. A pesar de la cantidad de años que llevas viviendo entre humanos, no lo eres y por eso es lógico para ti obedecer mi mandato inicial.

—¿Entonces dirías que estamos en paz?

—Sólo dime lo que pasó.

—La imagen que tienes en tu mente es correcta pero solo en partes. El enemigo de tu hijo se presentó ante él como su igual, un "clon" por lo que tengo entendido pero te equivocas al pensar que está vivo. No detecté actividad neuronal o cardiovascular en él.

—Como los cuerpos que recientemente se levantaron de sus tumbas.

—Intenté entrar en su mente pero sólo detecté un impulso primario que es el que domina su cuerpo.

—¿¡COMER!? ¿¡Le arrancó los ojos a mi hijo para comérselos!?

—¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Y por favor borra esas grotescas imágenes de tu cabeza. Esta criatura es diferente a las otras por el simple hecho de que en vida él ya era algo excepcional. Fue creado con una instrucción, la de destruir y superar a tu hijo y por eso es que hizo eso. —John señaló el ojo que Bruce seguía manteniendo en el interior de su puño. Ni siquiera era consciente de que no lo había soltado y a pesar de que la razón le decía que debía soltarlo, no lo hacía. Ni lo haría.

—No lo entiendo.

—Si lo haces pero no lo aceptas. El amor nubla tus sentidos, el corazón del padre que pocas veces aceptas que eres y que se niega a la idea de que su único hijo haya sido creado en una habitación estéril, aislada del mundo y como producto de un vientre artificial.

—Damian no sabe…

—No, no lo sabe y te doy mi palabra de que nadie fuera de aquí lo sabrá. Contrario de su enemigo si pude entrar en la mente de él. Está asustado, sumamente aterrado ante la idea de que lo olvides o inclusive deseches. De que nadie lo llore pues por terrible que te parezca aquello fue lo que por muchos años escuchó.

Bruce soltó un juramento interno, John le colocó una conciliadora mano a la altura del hombro y conectó con su mente para que así pudiera ver lo mismo que vio él. El intercambio de órganos cobraba sentido ahora que el Detective Marciano entendía que tanto su hijo como el clon habían sido creados como sustitutos de órganos para Ra's Al Ghul. Recipientes, transportes, incubadoras de órganos a la espera de que el buen líder del gremio necesitara algo que ellos le pudieran dar.

—Por favor dime que esto que me estás mostrando no es cierto…—suplicó Bruce al estar siendo testigo de todo aquel terrible tormento.

La conexión entre ambos héroes se rompió en el momento exacto en que Hereje liberó el cuerpo de Damian y lo acomodó sobre su espalda, acto seguido procedió a llamar a otra de esas inmensas criaturas. Un murciélago llegó al vuelo, se montaron en él y así ambos desaparecieron.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, tu hijo sufrió solo el tiempo que me tomó conectar con su mente. Sabes que poseo la habilidad de dotar de hermosos recuerdos a los enfermos, de llevarlos felizmente a la venidera muerte aunque en este caso la última parte fue la excepción.

—¿Encontraste hermosos recuerdos en Damian?

—Por supuesto que lo hice, tu hijo no es un monstruo; contrario de lo que crees posee corazón. Y uno bastante hermoso.

John se desvaneció de nuevo, la Liga de la Justicia demandaba respuestas y además de eso requería su presencia. Una batalla espacial se estaba llevando a cabo y necesitaban a su "Marciano" por no decir que precisaban de sus habilidades similares a las de Superman en las primeras filas del frente de la batalla.

—Dirígete al origen. Dónde le arrebataste lo prometido al enemigo jurado y donde tu hijo se convirtió en lo que jamás preguntaron si deseaba ser.

Batman iba a darle las gracias pero en realidad no sería necesario hacerlo. Si había alguien que podía ver a través de él ese era John y aparentemente…sus hijos también.

—Creí haberles dicho que regresaran al Jet.

—¿Damian fue concebido como un maldito experimento entre tú, Thalía y Ra's? —Preguntó Dick sumamente indignado por la revelación.

—Ella me drogó para obtener mi esperma por petición de Ra's y hasta donde Damian sabe es el fruto del amor que alguna vez le profesé a su madre.

—¿Y tú crees que esa "cosa" no le gritará la verdad a los cuatro vientos tan pronto lo suelte en el matadero?

—No si llegamos primero.

—¡Llevamos perdiendo desde el principio en esto! Esa verdad lo destruirá.

—Tal vez ya lo sepa —inquirió Red de manera desinteresada. —Es decir, el muy maldito es muy listo cuando vea que sus órganos congenian como por arte de magia, cuando recupere la vista por ese ojo injertado deducirá lo demás.

—Ellos no son lo mismo. —Recriminó Batman.

—Y no estoy diciendo que lo sean, Damian posee un alma. Maldita pero un alma.

—Drake…—reprendió Dick pero el menor ya había dado la vuelta, esa era su manera de decir que se mostraba de acuerdo con ellos. Que metería las manos en el fuego por proteger su alma.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A:** Un poco tarde, algo sangriento pero definitivamente seguro. ¡XD!

Ahora bien, bien mis queridos lectores si aún siguen por aquí lamento informarles que esta historia se ha acercado a su final así que vamos a jugar a un juego.

Ustedes tienen la oportunidad única de decidir el final del Hereje con alguna de las siguientes opciones:

**A) Muerte lenta, sádica, salvaje y dolorosa.**

**B) Muerte rápida, elegante, profesional quizá hasta indolora.**

**C) Damian descubre que es un niño de verdad...**(esperen esa es otra historia..XD) Naah, le perdona la vida y todos comen perdices y son felices para siempre.

**D) Ninguna de las anteriores.** (Queremos más súper héroes, queremos más de Damian) -ok, esta no.

Como sea, ustedes tienen el poder de decidir el final de esta historia de la misma manera q hace muchos ayeres la gente votó y decidió el terrible final del segundo Robin. Sin más que agregar se me cuidan. Besos y abrazos.


	10. Chapter 10

**_No One Will Cry_**  
**_X_**

* * *

_Beteado por Lady Wayne Al Ghul_

.

.

De la primera vez que falleció no recordaba nada salvo el sonido de la hoja de metal al atravesar su carne, la sensación intrusa de algo en su interior llevándose todo a su paso, destruyendo, penetrando. La sangre manando a borbotones como consecuencia de haber perdido algún órgano vital. Él moriría en ese preciso segundo, fue lo único que pensó tan pronto sus labios se llenaron de un líquido que sabía amargo ya que nunca lo logró expulsar.

El rostro de su oponente —recordaba ahora— en todo momento fue un misterio para él salvo por ese ceremonioso instante en que la máscara se quebró sobre su rostro y entonces, segundos antes de abandonar la vida Damian Wayne fue consciente de que todo lo que decía Thalía era verdad.

Esas mentiras que por años enteros se aferró en creer como tal cobraron sentido para él. Pero si era así, si en verdad fue creado en el interior de un laboratorio estéril con el único propósito de servir como contenedor de los órganos de Ra's Al Ghul… _¿Entonces, qué pasaba con los recuerdos?_ ¿Qué pasaba con aquella habitación de hotel que se había cincelado en la piedra angular de todo en lo que creía él?

AÑOS ATRÁS.

.

La sombra de algunos antagonistas nace con ellos en el momento mismo de su concepción y en el caso de Thalía Al Ghul pudiera decirse que no fue la excepción. Al crecer prácticamente sola y a las espaldas de un padre cuyos objetivos nunca lograría alcanzar por el simple hecho de ser mujer, ciertas cosas comenzaron a reverberar opacando la antaña tenue luz de su corazón; como el odio, el recelo y rencor pues sin importar lo que le ofreciera Ra's había una simple cosa que el asesino jamás le lograría dar. Una madre.

Ella necesitaba conocer, escuchar, abrazar a su madre pero por toda respuesta lo único que año tras año escuchó fue un escueto no.

—¿Es que no te he dado suficiente? El laboratorio, la base secreta. ¡Todo lo que me has pedido te lo he dado ya!

—¡Pero yo no quería nada de eso! ¡Yo solo quería conocer a mi madre!

—Tu madre está muerta Thalía. Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio y si quieres saber la razón esa es muy sencilla. Tú la mataste al salir de su vientre.

—¡Mientes! ¡Eso que dices no es cierto! —Gritó furiosa ante él que estaba a nada de darle la espalda pero lo tomó del brazo y lo refreno, Ra's se miró ardiente en sus ojos. ¡Ahh, tenía los ojos de sus madre! Eso era cierto. Cada vez que veía a su hija veía a esa pobre ramera en ella. Sonrió con malicia y a la vez satisfacción.

—Siempre has querido complacerme, ¿no es cierto? Siempre has querido saber si ser la mejor en todo te está ayudando a subir en estima dentro de los escalafones de mi corazón y la respuesta por parte mía sigue siendo no. ¿Sabes por qué? Pues porque todos mis altos estándares los has cumplido ya. Tú de entre todos los hijos que he engendrado eres la única que ha logrado asesinar desde el momento mismo de su alumbramiento. Naciste como los grandes Dioses que tanto venero, en un charco de sangre, fecunda y esplendorosa. Eres mi más grande orgullo, tú traerás al mundo a mi heredero.

—¡NO!

—Lo harás. Eventualmente conocerás a un hombre que te hará renegar de esos juramentos, lo amarás y ese amor consumirá el odio que justo ahora dices sentir por mí. Crearás algo hermoso con él, algo para mi beneficio personal. Traerás a la vida a un niño en el que mi alma resurgirá.

—¡NUNCA! —Gritó Thalía comenzando a temblar de temor.

Ella jamás le haría algo como eso a su hijo. ¡Ella jamás daría a luz a un niño! Y el problema que había con eso es que los años se habían ido sumando y Ra's como el profeta de mundos que algunas veces decía ser, había tenido razón.

Alumbró a un niño hacía tres años y la regordeta criatura que justo ahora correteaba de un lado a otro de su habitación se parecía en demasía a su amor. Tenía los ojos de ella, un par de gemas preciosas que merecían conocer el mundo, merecían amor, merecían como mínimo una segunda oportunidad y ella se la tenía que dar. Tomo pues lo necesario para huir con él en dirección de Ciudad Gótica, lo llevaría con su padre, su amado sabría qué hacer y más importante que eso. Podría protegerlo.

El niño regresó donde ella, le extendió los bracitos en alto para que lo sostuviera y Thalía así lo hizo, su preciosa cara, los cabellos negros, el infinito amor. Se parecía tanto a él que en realidad dolía tener que decirle adiós pero llegados a este punto sería lo mejor.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó Damian luego de que sin ser consciente ella comenzara a llorar, el niño acarició su rostro y se mostró dubitativo sobre el origen de su llanto. Era listo, igual que su padre y por eso ella lo abrazó.

—No cariño, no me duele nada.

—¿Y por qué lloras?

—De felicidad. —Lo separó de su lado y comenzó a envolver al niño con telas negras, ese era el color de los asesinos pero con Dios de testigo que su hijo no se convertiría en uno. La ceremonia de iniciación se llevaría a cabo en setenta y dos horas, ella contaba con menos de diez para llevarlo a Gótica, pensó en llamar a Batman pero sospechó que sus comunicaciones pudieran estar intervenidas. Ra's era un demonio. El ominoso hechicero que deseaba hacerse con su alma y eso era algo que jamás, en lo que le quedara de vida podría permitir. Terminó de colocar al niño en la posición que quería y después se colocó la capa que como recuerdo era lo único que tenía de su amado.

Él los protegería, ya fuera que estuviera con ellos o no. El Caballero de la Noche los protegería.

…

— ¿Madre?

—Aquí estoy cariño, no pasa nada. Solo abre los ojos. Estoy justo aquí.

El pequeño lo hizo desperezándose un poco más al hacerlo. La habitación donde se encontraban no se parecía a ninguna en la que hasta ahora él hubiera estado. Había una cama que no era suya y unos muebles que tampoco reconocía como propios, su madre estaba delante de un espejo ovalado poniéndose las ropas de noche, el traje de comando totalmente adherido a su esbelta figura además de las armas. Damian la observó durante un rato, le gustaba la atención que prestaba Thalía a la colocación de sus armas. Los cuchillos sobre las fundas a ambos lados de los hombros, la espada en la espalda y un arma más que él nunca debería tocar porque era más peligrosa que las anteriores sobre el estuche en su muslo.

—Damian…—Thalía termino de colocarse el último de los guantes y dirigió su atención al menor, la cama estaba vacía. Su corazón sufrió un exabrupto. —Damian… ¡No es divertido! ¿Dónde estás? —Lo buscó debajo de la cama y no había nada, alrededor de la mesa, junto al minibar y finalmente lo encontró muerto de la risa en el lugar donde se había dejado la capa. Su querubín se la puso encima junto con la máscara, luego levanto ambas manos y pronunció.

—Mira mamá. ¡Soy un murciélago! —Claro que lo era. Desde el momento de su concepción eso es lo que era. Lo tomó en brazos nuevamente y el pequeñito se dejó hacer, iba a explicarle que buscaría a su padre y después regresaría por él. No podía llevárselo consigo mientras corría por tejados buscando señal alguna del caballero nocturno, era demasiado peligroso y además de eso también estaba la posibilidad de que pasado este tiempo Bruce ya no quisiera saber nada de ella. Iba a torturarse con eso cuando el pequeño comenzó a patalear y manotear mucho más de lo normal.

—¿Qué pasa Damian?

—Ito, Ito…—Damian se refería así a su abuelo y aquello solo podría suponer lo peor. Escrutó la oscuridad de la noche con el niño en brazos a través de las cortinas de gasa de la habitación. Estaba en lo cierto, infinidad de sombras se movían alrededor ellos desde el exterior.

El hotel de paso estaba en una zona ubicada en los límites de la ciudad. No auguraba esperanzas de que por algún extraño milagro Batman anduviera dando tumbos por ahí. Era la zona de los marginados, los olvidados. La zona donde ninguna persona —incluido él— se atrevería a entrar nada más porque sí. Abrazó a su hijo una última vez. Besó su frente, mejillas y finalmente las palmas de sus manos, lo colocó en el interior de la tina de baño y se miró en la luz de sus ojos.

—Damian, escúchame atentamente.

—Sí, madre.

—No importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, lo único que debes saber es que tu madre te ama, ¿entiendes? —El pequeño volvió a acariciar su rostro, las lágrimas la traicionaron de nuevo pero ya no había tiempo para esto, lo miró a los ojos y repitió:

_—__Damian, tu madre te ama._

LIGA DE LOS ASESINOS.  
TIEMPO ACTUAL.

.

El recuerdo se volvía difuso a partir de este punto. Damian no sabía por qué había vuelto a tener ese sueño. La habitación del hotel, aquella donde por última vez escucho decir a su madre que lo amaba con total sinceridad y sobretodo temor.

Luego de eso la vio abandonar el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y él lloró desconsolado cuando los sonidos del exterior se convirtieron en algo que para su edad solo podía interpretar como una pelea mortal entre monstruos. Su abuelo le leía leyendas de seres mitológicos protagonizadas por criaturas de entre dos y tres cabezas que devoraban almas y mutilaban cuerpos, lloró hasta que creyó que se quedaría sin aliento y llamó a su madre hasta la palabra se convirtió en lamento. Ella no regresó por él esa noche, quien lo llevó al calor del hogar fue su abuelo y Thalía regresó con ellos hasta comenzado el ritual de iniciación.

Los ojos de su madre ya nunca volvieron a estar sobre él de la misma manera. Su voz ya no volvió a tocarlo, ni sus manos a acariciarlo. A partir de ese momento, todo lo que obtuvo de ella fueron peleas cuerpo a cuerpo por la dominación del poder y aunado a ello la promesa hueca de que llegado el día de su muerte, si no cumplía con lo que le decía…

_Nadie lloraría por él._

Y él quería que llorara porque cuando lo hizo en la habitación de ese hotel, él se supo amado. Necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo, sentirlo de nuevo y eso valía hasta el castigo más fatal y el más tortuoso tormento.

Evocó una vez más la terrible condena de su entrenamiento, los regalos de cumpleaños que más bien eran un pretexto para que ambos pudieran hacerse daño. Las heridas abiertas, el sudor y las lágrimas por parte de él pero jamás de ella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Su voz se extendió por lo alto, estaba despertando de aquel letargo. Hereje dirigió su mirada a él, lucía mucho más compuesto ahora con el traje de batalla que consistía en la misma indumentaria de los asesinos pero con una ceremoniosa capa roja y elegantes hombreras a los costados. Todo lo arregló para él antes de corregir su reciente problema de vocabulario. Las cuerdas vocales dañadas como producto de la mordida que le propinó su hermano. Ah, como se había reído con eso, hasta que claro está, no pudo reír más.

Se aproximó de a poco a él, lo había colocado sobre una mesita de exploración para poder vestirlo y también revisarlo, el ojo como imaginó había encajado a la perfección. Tenía movimiento ocular, respuesta de la pupila, ya quería ver su reacción cuando lo descubriera.

—Abre los ojos —escuchó de pronto y todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensó. Esa voz lo tenía harto. Tan parecida a la de su padre y a la vez…La luz le golpeo de lleno, soltó un escandaloso siseo y después se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sobre el ojo derecho tenía un parche, en el izquierdo…

—No…—sintió su carne, sabía que era de él puesto que sentía su tacto pero la sensación resultaba extraña. Había algo malo con él, reconoció el hilo de la sutura, parpadeo temeroso y entonces fue que lo supo. La oscuridad se había disipado y aunque justo ahora podía ver las cosas no se veían como deberían ser. Era como ver a través una lente opaca y en tonalidades carmesí.

—¿Cómo…?—Recordó lo sucedido. La violencia con que le arrancó el ojo y poco después Hereje comenzó a tararear una canción, "Mmmm mm, Mmmm mm", Damian se horrorizó ante la tenebrosa idea. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué bailaba alrededor de ese sitio enfundado como la mismísima muerte y entonando ese maldito réquiem?

La respuesta llegó poco después de que el inquilino hubiera descrito una última vuelta y dirigiera una reverencia hacia él. Era su rostro, el asesino era él.

—¿Dormiste bien, hermano?

* * *

**…**

.

La distancia entre ellos y la isla de los asesinos se cubrió en un promedio de cuatro horas. Los justicieros estaban ardiendo en sus fueros internos pues el temor y la añoranza por el menor superaba y con creces a sus pasiones.

Cuando aparcaron Batman les advirtió sobre lo que se vendría a continuación. El ejército entero de Ra's se cerniría sobre ellos y sus hijos se mostraron de acuerdo.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo. —Declaró Red al tiempo que chocaba puños con su el mayor.

—Tú solo entra y encuentra a Damian. —Confirmo Nightwing.

—¿Estarán bien?

—¿A caso no nos entrenaste?

—Tt…—replicó Tim solo para reprenderse internamente por haber adquirido ese miserable ademán, Batman lo miró con sorpresa, Night con sorna. —Yo solo iba a decir que aparte ti el que nos preparó para esto fue Damian.

—¿Dices que todas las veces que ha intentado matarte fueron para prepararte para esto? —Preguntó Dick.

—Por qué otra cosa, si no. —Respondió Drake poniéndose muy serio y en posición defensiva.

—Cómo no.

Bruce los miró una última vez y cuando los primeros disparos se acercaron a su posición se separó de ellos. Conocía una ruta mucho más directa para entrevistarse con Ra's. Independientemente de sus tratos con Thalía, él y el aún legítimo líder de la Liga se seguían entendiendo medianamente bien.

Atravesó los cielos, esquivó balas, burló una decena de guardias, agredió a otros más pero finalmente se postró ante él.

Las habitaciones seguían siendo las mismas pero ahora que lo sabía se tomó la molestia de admirar el escenario a su alrededor. Las palabras de Damian cobraban significado ahora. Los murales, aquellos gloriosos lienzos que describían escenas bélicas estaban decorados por escenarios naturales que hablaban de los mismos cielos que en la mansión su hijo había replicado. La firma en aquellos era D.W en los que contemplaba ahora era D. Al Ghul.

—Me preguntaba cuando llegaría este día Detective.

—Sabes bien a que vine.

—Por mi hija o mi nieto según tengo entendido, pero en ambos casos lamento decir que no se encuentran aquí.

—No tengo tiempo para…

—Tiempo. Se atreve a hablar de tiempo con alguien que ha visto y vivido más de mil veces lo que usted.

—Te atreves a hablar de tu hija y tu nieto. Tú que de manera brutal los arrastraste por este y otro mundo a fin de volverlos tus siervos.

—¿Siervos? ¡Ja! Pero qué equivocado está Detective, me conoce muy poco a pesar de todo lo que le he dado.

—Te conozco perfecto, sé exactamente la clase de monstruo que puedes llegar a ser.

—Ni remotamente pero si tanto así quiere saberlo, suplico que me acompañe adentro. Sus mascotas humanas estarán bien.

—¿Perdón?

—Las otras avecillas, he ordenado que no les hagan daño más sin embargo no quisiera que nadie que no fuera usted viera esto.

Bruce frunció el ceño pero aun así comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Era un pasadizo secreto, accedías a él a través de la biblioteca en su habitación, el libro que había de mover era un hermoso ejemplar de pastas rojas y bajo el título de "Bella Durmiente"

A medida que descendían Bruce fue notando lo peculiar de la decoración, eran fotografías de Thalía desde temprana edad hasta alcanzar aquella en que la conoció. Se detuvo en una que parecía representar la fecha de su titulación, los cabellos largos, el vestido blanco, lucía hermosa. Realmente muy pero muy hermosa.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Cuestionó luego de ver que todo lo demás eran fotografías que ya no estaba tan seguro de querer mirar. Mover las fibras sensibles de su corazón no se le antojaba la mejor idea luego de saber que había sido esa mujer la que mandó a asesinar a su único hijo.

—Mi galería personal, el salón de trofeos o bien el lugar donde vengo a rememorar lo que en mejores momentos he hecho.

Batman dio otra mirada, las fotografías de Thalía seguían. Hermosa hechicera de sueños, la recordó en sus primeros encuentros con aquellos vestidos ceñidos y la traviesa insinuación en el rostro, cerró los ojos finalmente rechazando la idea. ¿Así que esta era la estrategia final? ¿Hacerle recordar lo estúpido y débil que había sido, lo mucho o tal vez poco que en verdad la amo?

—Esto es lo que quería que viera. —comentó Ra's frente a una pared en particular. —Y después de que lo haga, supongo que tendré que dar una explicación. —Bruce se colocó junto a él, las fotografías en ese muro lo dejaron sin labia pues en ellas aparecía Thalía en cinta.

—Le puedo garantizar que es Damian.

—¿Pero cómo?—Bruce devoró esa imagen y las que siguieron también. Eran la mujer que pudo ser suya y el niño que definitivamente era suyo recién nacido. Puso atención en la fecha: 6 de octubre. Y luego vio a su hijo como en desvaríos había querido hacer desde la primera vez que lo conoció, en los primeros meses de vida hasta alcanzar una mayor edad. Tres años, según la fecha que ostentaba el marco. Se les veía tan bien juntos, tan íntimos y cercanos que simplemente no podía entender…

—Dirija su atención a la derecha si es usted tan amable. —Y a medida que lo hacía Ra's se fue ocultando en las sombras, había un sillón como es natural en el centro mismo de esa habitación, se acomodó ahí y procedió a ver cómo es que el Caballero de la Noche se quedaba congelado en su sitio. Las siguientes fotografías eran de Thalía en el piso y en el centro de un inmenso charco de sangre.

—Esto sucedió hace diez años detective. Como supongo ha de saber ahora, la tradición demanda que mi heredero se inicie en las artes de la muerte a los tres años. Su amorosa madre no estuvo de acuerdo y tuvo el atrevimiento de arrebatar a mi sangre de mi seno. Se lo llevó a usted pero afortunadamente mis tropas y yo llegamos a tiempo de detener su acción.

—¡Asesinaste a tu propia hija!

—Asesiné a una traidora y recuperé a una guerrera.

—¡Tú hiciste que Thalía aborreciera a Damian!

—No del todo. Ambos sabemos que el pozo de Lázaro actúa distinto en cada individuo y es algo probable que aún quede un poco de ella. A final de cuentas se lo entregó a usted ¿no es cierto?

Bruce vio y escucho suficiente. Se lanzó sobre él, tomándolo por las ropas y levantando su cuerpo de ese maldito sillón. El asesino no mostraba ni pena o misericordia, parecía muy tranquilo con la revelación que acababa de hacer.

—¡Qué hay con todo lo que me dijo! La inseminación artificial, el cultivo de órganos.

—Ella solo se limitó a repetir lo que hice que creyera.

—¿Se lo dijo a mi hijo? —Cuestionó al borde de la histeria y estrellando la humanidad del mayor contra otra bonita pared de "recuerdos".

—Con toda seguridad. Era necesario que lo hiciera, no me sirve de nada un "recipiente" con corazón.

—¡Mi hijo no es un recipiente! —Bramó con furia al tiempo que lo golpeaba una tercera vez, Ra's rodó por el piso y se quedó ahí con una rodilla doblada por el frente y la otra hacia abajo, se llevó la mano libre a la mandíbula que por la caída se había lesionado y después prosiguió.

—Eso, lo crea o no me ha quedado claro. Es por eso que jamás funcionó la "fusión" de nuestras almas.

—¡No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a él!

—Y eso nos lleva a la segunda cosa que quería confesar. Encerré a Thalía en una celda de máxima seguridad tan pronto tuve conciencia de que había despertado a esa abominación suya llamada Hereje. Comprenderá que al tener a mi nieto desprovisto de madre en aquel asqueroso hotel de Gotham City sentí algo de remordimiento por él. Es decir, antes de experimentar con él tendría que hacerlo con otros y por ello le hice creer a Thalía que había tenido éxito con el primero pero que necesitaba que crear más "recipientes" para mí.

Hubo otros niños con su ADN si es que se lo está preguntando, tantos como flores en el prado pero ninguno resultó exitoso. Todos morían al segundo o tercer día, nacían con deformidades atroces o por el contrario, el contenedor era perfecto pero la mente aparecía atrofiada. Se sorprendería de la cantidad de cuerpos diminutos y grotescos que justo ahora yacen bajo nuestros pies.

—¡Estás demente!

—¿Está seguro? Todas esas insignificantes vidas prolongaron un poco más la de Damian, creo que se mostraba algo reticente a la idea de asesinar pero jamás le reprendí por ello porque para ser honestos. Todas esas vidas, las tomó él.

—¡No te atrevas a culparlo por eso!

—Él es mi heredero a final de cuentas, mi sucesor, la sombra de sangre que se levanta a sus pies jamás hallará igual.

—Esa sangre se acabará justo ahora.

—Puede que esté en lo cierto. Su madre ha escapado y ya se escuchan los gritos por lo bajo.

Batman prestó atención a la cacofonía del exterior una serie infame de gritos que parecían clamar la misma letanía.

**_—_****_¡Sangre a la sangre!  
—¡Polvo al polvo!  
—¡Ojo por Ojo!_**

Salió presuroso solo para ser detenido por un par de Hombres Murciélago, se resistió, arremetió, hizo uso de todas las armas que llevaba consigo en los compartimentos de su cinturón pero al final tuvo que detenerse puesto que más pronto que tarde alcanzó a vislumbrar las imágenes de Dick y Drake, en igualdad de condición.

—¡Qué está pasando! —Inquirió Night al tiempo que intentaba soltarse pero el resultado por parte del opresor fue enterrar más profundamente las uñas como garras sobre su carne.

—¿A caso no es obvio? —Comentó Ra's que se unía a ellos con la elegante capa verde ondeando a sus espaldas. —El ritual por el liderazgo del gremio ya ha comenzado.

Los "invitados" miraron abajo. Desde el lugar donde estaban podía verse una inmensa explanada que en realidad parecía coliseo Romano. Filas y filas de soldados se reunían a los alrededores vitoreando sin cesar hasta que poco a poco, las puertas de los extremos se comenzaron a deslizar.

—¡Damian! —Gritó Nightwing lastimándose en el proceso pues el agresor estaba próximo a romperle un par de costillas como no dejara de forcejear.

Bruce apretó los músculos además de los dientes. Su hijo estaba ahí, ataviado cual haría el príncipe sanguinario que por años enteros le dijeron que era. Un parche en el ojo y la otra mitad del rostro atravesada por suturas de las que ni siquiera quería pensar. No sabía si podía escucharlos con toda seguridad no pues los gritos, las voces a coro seguían superando el sonido del viento.

Damian inspiró profundo. Esos eran los cielos que por noches enteras había añorado. Esa era su casa, la que lo vio crecer, sufrir, reír, llorar. Aquel era su hogar y los gritos ensordecedores lo confirmaban.

**_—_****_Sangre a la sangre…_**—miró a su asesino que estaba al igual que él ataviado de negro pero la capa a su espalda era color de la noche y no de la sangre, visiblemente más alto. Una versión adulta de sí mismo. Thalía gustaba de los espectáculos o quizá se estuviera volviendo nostálgica pues quedaba claro que al mandarlo asesinar a tan tierna edad jamás llegaría a conocer su aspecto adulto. _¿Entonces es eso lo que quería decir?_ Te mato pero aun así deseo verte crecer.

**_—_****_Polvo al polvo…_**—Hereje lo miró a su vez colocándose en posición asesina. La espada en alto y el único ojo bueno dirigido a él.

—No deseo hacerte daño. —profirió Damian pero él solo sonrió sádicamente en contestación.

—¿Por qué no? Si ambos sabemos que somos lo mismo.

—No lo somos.

—Claro que sí, te mostré el laboratorio. ¿No es cierto? Tú y yo fuimos creados ahí.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Tú eres mi hermano!

—¡Deja de repetir eso! —Los guerreros se enfrentaron para el festín de los asesinos. Acero chocando, miradas ardientes, frustración y recelo. Las espadas eran similares más no iguales, Damian lo supo tan pronto lo tuvo a centímetros de él. La espada que tenía el "clon" pertenecía a él, era la de su abuelo y rápidamente se encargó de hacerle probar su filo. Estaban una vez más en desigualdad de virtudes. Si bien en este momento los soldados no arremetían contra él, su cuerpo estaba aún devastado por las peleas anteriores y de las que apenas si había tenido tregua. Hereje lo derribo con su cuerpo al tiempo que él intentaba mantener a raya el filo de la hoja, le cortó el cuello, apenas un hilo de sangre pero ya era motivo de apremio.

—**_Ojo por ojo…_**—Damian logró patear la boca de su estómago y hacerlo a un lado, rodó por el piso a fin de ganar distancia pero el mayor atrapó la capa y una vez más se arrojó contra él.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Ya no eres tan pequeño, ni escurridizo como antes, muéstrame lo que sabes o por las beldades del infierno que yo se lo mostraré a ellos. —Damian no sabía de qué hablaba hasta que Hereje tomó su rostro y lo obligó a levantar la vista. Sus hermanos y padre estaban ahí.

—¡Suéltalos!

—Oblígame…—siseó a sus oídos poco antes de liberarlo y así el joven asesino retomó la pelea. Sus peores temores, lo que por años intento refrenar ahora estaba sucediendo ante él. Le descargó un nuevo golpe y consiguió derribarlo al piso. Hereje se burló de él, las heridas no le hacían nada, no le afectaban en absoluto y la razón de eso estaba en que él…

Ya estaba muerto.

—Ahora te das cuenta hermano

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—Es cierto, esos que están arriba son tus hermanos y aquel que está a nada de ser aplastado por tres de mis criaturas, es tu padre.

—¡Libéralos!

—No puedes matar lo que ya está muerto pero yo sí puedo hacer que aquel vuelva a ser tu estado. Y el de ellos. —Damian rechazó la idea, no había regresado a la vida para perderlos a ellos, para hacer que se unieran en las flamas de su infierno. Eso jamás.

Arremetió contra su igual, quizá no pudiera quitarle la vida pero tal vez pudiera cortarlo en diminutos pedazos y enterrar las partes a considerable distancia unas de otras para que así no pudiera regresar. Los metales de las armas sangraron con avidez ahora, Hereje cortó en puntos estratégicos, la armadura de Damian era propia de la realeza pero el acero de la espada de Ra's atravesaba prácticamente cualquier cosa. El menor siseó de dolor al ser alcanzado en un nuevo punto. Los asesinos gritaron histéricos, estaba claro que todos deseaban la muerte del heredero.

Nightwing intentó liberarse una vez más pero el sonido de sus huesos al romper lo llevó no solo a soltar un horrible juramento sino a perder el conocimiento. A sus lados Red y Batman solo atinaron a verlo.

—Te dije que te quedaras atrás imbécil.

—Déjalo en paz Red. —Respondió Batman al tiempo que arremetía contra sus propios agresores. Esto era ridículo pensó para sus adentros Red, él era sometido por un solo Hombre Murciélago y Batman requería tres, dos de los cuales tenían pinta de estarse cansando. Iba a soltar otra maldición cuando los eventos del exterior volvieron a llamar su atención.

—Uno menos. —Pronunció Hereje sonriendo a satisfacción. Damian lo destruiría esta vez o como mínimo limitaría sus capacidades hasta donde pudiera hacer. El ojo izquierdo hacía rato que había comenzado a sangrar y doler, aunado a eso si antes lo veía todo en tonalidades carmesí ahora apenas si veía una mierda. Lo derribó con su cuerpo, se arrojó sobre él y le arrebató el arma. El peso de la hoja apenas si era perceptible para él, esa espada le había salvado la vida en infinidad de ocasiones y justo ahora lo haría otra vez.

—¡Ordénales que los liberen! —Demandó con decisión y furia.

—¿Qué pasa, temes asesinar frente a tu padre? ¿Volverás a ser "La muerte andante pero con las manos impecables"? —Damian sudó frío, ¿cómo es que sabía todo eso de él? Se negaba a creer que Thalía se lo hubiera dicho pero quizá, con toda seguridad sus recuerdos también habían sido implantados en él.

—Última oportunidad.

—Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer o cuando te mate. Iré por ella…—¿Qué? —inquirió el menor, el asesino prosiguió. —Te escuché suplicar a tu padre, las últimas palabras que dirigiste a él poco antes de ser "decapitado" fueron que protegiera a esa mujer. La bonita pelirroja, ¿no es cierto? Sé que piensas en ella porque yo mismo he pensado en ella. —Damian descargó su estocada fatal pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, Hereje le gano terreno y el golpe que estaba destinado al cuello terminó por cortar otra parte. La mano derecha de Hereje rodó por el piso para el júbilo y apremio de los observadores.

—JAJAJAJAJA —Damian se horrorizó por el acto, no solo de arrebatarle un miembro sino de que aquel, estuviera encantado de perderlo.

Se separó de su lado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el ojo dolía horrores. Su cuerpo lo estaba rechazando. No podía pensar, no si estaba en peligro ella. No podía equilibrarse, mantenerse estable. El joven guerrero comenzó a retroceder, la sangre nublaba sus sentidos, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento dejaría de ver. Ya no tendría más oportunidades para vencerlo y aunque pudiera defenderse ¿cómo es que lo haría?

**…****.**

* * *

ALGÚN LUGAR DEL ESPACIO

.

—Diana, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Superman.

—Siento un presencia divina. —Contestó la amazona poco antes de dirigir su mirada al planeta azul que se extendía por lo bajo.

—¿Presencia de quién? —Preguntó Shazam.

—No lo sé con seguridad pero si es quien estoy pensando, nuestros problemas no harán más que comenzar. —Se separó de los héroes y comenzó a volar a una velocidad imperiosa en dirección de la Tierra. Los dejó simplemente ahí a casi nada de ultimar el encuentro con Doomsday.

—Mujeres —comentó Hall Jordan y el resto se mostró de acuerdo.

* * *

**…**

Hereje volvió a la labor de humillar a su hermano, lo derribó al piso y una vez ahí se había dado a la tarea de demostrarle que no le afectaba el muñón para golpearlo a satisfacción. Damian gritaba, sus aliados intentaban liberar sus cuerpos de tan terribles ataduras pero por toda respuesta acabarían igual que Nightwing. Las alas de Red ya habían sido arrancadas del traje y por su parte, la capa de Batman estaba por convertirse en un manchón oscuro a sus espaldas.

—¡Quítamelo! —Comenzó a suplicar el menor.

—¿Qué?

—¡El ojo, quítamelo! ¡No lo soporto! —Hereje sonrío más ampliamente esta vez. Si eso era lo que quería, ¿quién era él para decirle que no?

El grito que profirió hizo que Diana aumentara la velocidad de vuelo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Eso era como una arena ancestral y los que estaban ahí en contra de toda voluntad eran sus amigos. Batman, Red Robin y un inconsciente Nightwing, iba a apresurarse a ayudarlos pero otra presencia la frenó en su acción.

—Llegas a tiempo.

—Ares. —Diana miró al Dios de la guerra de la cabeza a los pies, la imponente armadura, la capa negra, inclusive el casco por no hablar de la espada guerrera. Estaba simplemente ahí postrado ante ellos aunque como es natural, ninguno de los mortales podía verlo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Observando a mi futuro siervo.

—Si estás hablando de…

—Tú ya intercediste por el que está siendo golpeado. Según recuerdo hiciste que las Furias oyeran tu llamado y le devolvieran la vida a un cuerpo marchito y desprovisto de alma.

—Si despertó es porque posee alma.

—Eso te lo concedo pero por favor deja de mirarme así. Aunque me encantan nuestros encuentros no es por eso, ni por él que estoy aquí.

—Vienes por el otro.

—Soy el Dios de la guerra. Necesito una formidable escolta.

—De una criatura sin alma.

—Como él mismo citó hace un momento. No puedes asesinar a lo que ya está muerto.

**…**

* * *

Damian se repuso al horror, Hereje estaba convulsionando a una corta distancia de él pues usó aquella distracción para enterrarle uno de sus cuchillos a la altura del corazón; la hoja se rompió casi al contacto pero eso bastó para hacerlo gritar y retorcer de dolor. Se incorporó de nuevo, la sensación era parecida a la de estar en las montañas que bien recordaba, totalmente solo y a merced de sus asesinos.

¿Tenía aliados en aquel entonces? Sí, pensó en sus criaturas hermanas, los hermosos lobos de pelaje blanco aunque en esta ocasión tampoco se encontraba solo. Tomó la espada de Ra's y se disculpó internamente con su padre. La amenaza a ellos era una cosa, ellos podían defenderse. Con el diablo de testigo que justo ahora no hacían otra cosa más que arremeter contra los murciélagos hasta casi dislocarse un brazo, pero la amenaza a ella.

A la única cosa de la que se enorgullecía en la vida por el simple hecho de que había sido él, el primero en acercarse a ella y ésta no lo rechazó. Era otra cosa.

Miró a su versión adulta intentando recuperarse de aquella afrenta, la sensación la conocía él. Puede que Hereje no estuviera enteramente con vida pero ese cuerpo aún poseía y bombeaba sangre. Lo confirmó al cortarle la mano y con las otras heridas que por lo largo de la pelea a su vez le infringió. Si acaso lo que le pasaba es que por algún motivo las células de su piel se estaban muriendo. No se regeneraban. En términos más simples se estaba pudriendo como un leproso.

—Lo que sientes ahora —comenzó a hablar para él mientras guardaba su estampa en la memoria— es lo mismo que sentí yo cuando me atravesaste por la mitad con tu espada.

El cuerpo ardiendo, la sangre explotando, viajando a todos lados pues el órgano vital, el corazón que bombea y dirige la sangre a donde tiene que llegar ya no trabaja más. Tú lo arrancaste de mi pecho, ahora yo te devuelvo el favor. Las tradiciones con las que me criaron demandan que en toda afrenta exista un ajuste de cuentas.

Creo que al fin estamos a mano.

Hereje lo miró consternado. Se suponía que nada podía hacerle daño. ¡Se suponía que no podía sentir dolor! Y de hecho hasta ahora no lo había sentido. Nada de nada hasta que este pequeño ingrato le atravesó el corazón. Siseó algo para él pero la boca la tenía totalmente impregnada de sangre, lo más que salió de sus labios fue un poco de líquido que le manchó el rostro. Damian se aproximó a él con la espada en alto. Estaba sufriendo y el sufrimiento, no es algo que le gustara observar.

—¿Tus últimas palabras?

—Ma…dre… —Hereje levantó la única mano que le quedaba en dirección de él. Damian tembló, luego de haber terminado el trabajo, separó la cabeza del tronco y se dejó caer junto a él. Dudó de todas sus creencias en este preciso segundo. "Perdóname padre porque he pecado"

Los soldados gritaron airosos. Ares se separó de la amazona dispuesto a recoger al guerrero.

—No tienes autoridad para interceder por el destino de un mortal más de una vez.

—¿De qué estás...?

El significado de sus palabras llegó en breve. Pues antes de llegar ahí el Dios de la guerra había sido testigo de otra pelea. Una entre "resurrectos" y vaya que le encantó.

Thalía emergió de las sombras derribándolo al menor. Alegando que no lo perdonaría por asesinar a su hijo. ¡Su hijo!

—¡Yo soy tu hijo! —Gritó Damian al tiempo que intentaba quitarse de encima a la mujer.

—¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Él era mío! ¡Tú no eres nada! —Lo golpeo repetidas veces, Damian no podía ni defenderse o arremeter contra ella.

—¡Madre mírame soy yo! Damian —Thalía lo hizo pero la locura del pozo de Lázaro le hizo recordar que ella había yacido fría y muerta por él. Su vástago, su niño, ¡Al que juró que jamás daría vida! Y aquel era un error que debía remediar. Se aferró en cálido abrazo a él, el menor disminuyo sus defensas. A la distancia Batman ya se había liberado de los jodidos murciélagos que se lanzaron contra él, solo para ser derribados por Red Robin a medio vuelo y desplegó su arnés para llegar a ellos.

_—__¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?_ —susurró a sus oídos. Damian asintió, recordando el sueño. La habitación del hotel. _"Tu madre ama"_ pero no era esa parte a la que se refirió la asesina. Tomó su propio cuchillo y atravesó el estómago del menor al tiempo que repetía: "Nadie llorará" la sangre emanó de sus labios y ambos cayeron en paz. Uno sobre el otro.

Damian no daba cabida a lo que veía. El rostro de su madre, su precioso rostro al fin volvía a llorar para él. Aunque era una desgracia que sucediera en esta clase de situación pero agradecía el gesto. Tanto como para no odiar al asesino. Acarició su rostro, robo sus lágrimas al tiempo que Red Hood le quitaba el cuerpo de Thalía de encima y procedía a revisar la herida. No había tal, la armadura de Damian ciertamente pertenecía a la nobleza.

—La asesinaste…—acusó el menor, sin ninguna clase de emoción en el tono de voz.

—Damian ella…—comenzó a decir Red Hood pero el menor lo interrumpió.

—Iba a matarme y yo me habría ido gustoso a su lado.

—Puedes devolverme el favor. —comentó el capucha pues no se le ocurría una ruptura peor entre ellos que el hecho de haber asesinado a su madre.

—Tt…tu madre ya está muerta. Y yo tengo prohibido volver a matar —comentó al tiempo que dirigía su ojo ensangrentado en dirección de su padre. Bruce admiró la escena a sus pies y después se dirigió a su hijo. Las palabras que tuviera para él se vieron asfixiadas por un ensordecedor grito de parte de los asesinos.

**_—_****_¡El líder ha sido elegido!  
—¡Sangre a la Sangre!_**

Damian los miró con odio. Se incorporó dolorosamente, estaba harto de todo esto, lo único que quería era regresar a casa. Curioso que tuviera que suceder todo esto para que cayera en la cuenta de que la mansión era su hogar.

—Damian…—Comenzó a sugerir Batman dispuesto a arrojar un rayo mortal en caída libre directo desde el satélite de la Atalaya si con eso impedía que volvieran a acercarse a su hijo pero aparentemente no haría falta. El menor levantó el rostro en dirección de su abuelo que seguía imperturbable en su lugar de honor al centro mismo de todo ese circo.

—¡Mi nombre es Damian Wayne! ¡A partir de este momento rechazo cualquier clase de vínculo relacionado con la sangre de mi madre, ella está muerta! ¡Murió por mí y yo jamás voy a regresar aquí, así envíes a todas las criaturas del infierno por mí! ¡No regresaré!

—¿Es esa tu última palabra? —Preguntó Ra's mirando con detenimiento al menor.

—Lo es. No quiero nada de ustedes ni ahora, ni nunca. —Ra's lo miró satisfecho, pero como si el menor necesitara mayor énfasis en su declaración. Se arrancó del rostro lo único que le quedaba de ellos.

Los asesinos bramaron de nuevo, comenzando a hablar de torneos y peleas a fin de determinar quién después de él sería digno de ellos. Su padre se dirigió a él esta vez.

—¡Es que te volviste totalmente loco!

—Puede ser…—el rostro ensangrentado y el cuerpo amenazando con ceder.

—En serio —interrumpió Hood. — ¿De qué clase de madera los hicieron a ustedes? Para que el dolor o las heridas físicas se les resbalen.

—No es que no me doliera antes, de hecho estoy bastante seguro de que en cualquier momento se me iba a…

—¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero esa imagen en mi cabeza!

—Caer.

—¡AHHHHH! —Hood se llevó las manos a la cabeza, al poco rato Red Robin y un dolorido Nightwing se les unían en la conversación.

—Te ves horrible. —Comentó Dick a lo que el menor solo bufó.

—Tú te escuchas peor.

—Dos costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado.

—Eso no le gana arrancarse un ojo de la cara —contesto Hood como si aquello se tratara de heridas de honor.

—¿Se lo arrancó? —Preguntó Red sumamente interesado.

—Como si fuera una canica. ¡Ah! Tendré pesadillas por el resto de mis días.

—Tt, niñita.

Bruce se apartó un momento de ellos, ya había visto a Diana.

—Déjame adivinar a ti también te envió Superman.

—Nada de eso. Me llamó la atención el clamor de la batalla.

—¿Entonces has venido como hermana del Dios de la guerra?

—¿Qué es este lugar? Curten guerreros como en los viejos tiempos.

—No te encariñes demasiado, eventualmente desaparecerá.

—Si ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo es porque los humanos siguen gustosos de una buena pelea.

—¿Qué tal fue lo de Doomsday? —Diana se puso pálida al escuchar sus palabras y desapareció casi con la misma rapidez con que había llegado.

—Supongo que eso significa que no ha terminado.

—¡Hey Bats! —Llamó Red Hood. Si ya terminaste de contemplar el horizonte ¿Te importaría ayudar aquí? —Los heridos se habían desmayado. Era hora de llevarlos a casa aunque una parte de él, también quisiera llevarse a Thalía.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—preguntó Drake.

—¿Cómo llegaron ustedes?—respondió retador Hood.

—No importa el cómo, lo importante es que llegó a tiempo.—concluyó Bruce.

De no ser por él con toda seguridad Thalía habría asesinado a Damian. Y luego se habría arrebatado la vida. Miró al capucha roja con detenimiento esta vez, el pozo de Lázaro volvía locos a todos. Temía por la seguridad de su hijo, por su corazón y alma. Se preguntó si estaría bien pero después descartó la idea. Claro que lo estaría. Después de todo llevaba considerable cantidad de tiempo estando bien. Se acercó a él y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro. Ya había acomodado a Damian con ayuda de Red sobre su espalda. Estaba orgulloso de él. Aunque jamás se lo diría.

—Excelente trabajo

—¿Excelente como para que me dejes volar el Batiavión de regreso a casa?.

—Convénceme.

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

N/A: Antes que nada he de decir que las votaciones sobre el final de la historia estuvieron muy parejas así que traté de darles un final que a todos los dejara satisfechos. ¿Les gustó? Ahora regresando a la historia y al pasado que me inventé de Thalía fue más que nada porque en todo lo que he leído de Dami, él se sigue resistiendo a odiar a su madre. Es decir dice que la odia pero todos sabemos que no lo hace y mi frustración constante es: ¿Por qué? Así que decidí inventar una historia donde de hecho ella amara a su hijo. (Antes de ser asesinada arrojada al pozo de Lázaro y volverse una maldita loca) y pues aquí la tienen.

**PD:** Es el final de esta parte de la historia, pero **aún no se me vayan**. Habrá un **Epílogo** porque creo que aún me quedaron unos seis de siete cabos sueltos. Gracias a todos los que votaron. Me impresionó mucho la respuesta que obtuve de ustedes. Espero no haberlos decepcionado. De verdad y si lo hice háganmelo saber con total libertad para que pueda mejorar. Sin más que agregar. Nos leemos en la siguiente. Se me cuidan. Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

_**No One Will Cry.**_  
_**EPÍLOGO.**_

* * *

_Beteado por: Lady Wayne Al Ghul._

.

.

—Hola madre. Nadie lloró por ti, ¿no es cierto? Me disculpo por no haberlo hecho, por no haberlo notado y también por haber tardado tanto tiempo en venir aquí. —Comentó el menor a la vez que encendía un incienso y lo colocaba frente a la tumba de su madre, acto seguido unió ambas manos a manera de rezo y le dedico una pequeña oración.

Su padre le había hablado de lo sucedido aunque no de manera inmediata, primero tuvieron que curar sus heridas, someterlo a una nueva operación, tanto a él como a Nightwing pues en su condición era poco probable que consiguieran regresar a su hogar.

—No había forma de que lo supieras. —Agregó la pelirroja que junto a él se arrodillaba y dedicaba a su vez una oración.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero igual te torturas por eso.

—No lo hago, es solo que hay demasiadas cosas que hasta ahora cobran sentido.

—¿La canción?

—Siempre creí que se refería a las criaturas que murieron para que yo viera la luz.

—Tú no eres un experimento.

—No, pero por trece años creí que era así. El experimento de Ra's fue ella, la que murió, el niño que no fue amado y yo quien vivió.

—Todas las cicatrices, todo el dolor, toda la sangre y a pesar de todo eso... te trajo aquí.

—Para mandar asesinarme.

—Tú nunca creíste eso. Una parte de ti, la que yo amo siempre se resistió a creer que era así. —Damian se ruborizó al escuchar sus palabras. Ahora sus manos estaban enlazadas por lo bajo y se miraban a los ojos. En la mirada de ella había amor y a la vez un ligero deje de tristeza. Los ojos de Damian ya no eran verdes, eran ambarinos y a pesar de los múltiples intentos, seguía sin poder ver. El ojo que le fue arrancado era de cristal, una pieza bellísima que reflejaba su propia su luz y a mirada de cualquiera parecería real, pero ellos, su familia, sabían que no era así. En cuanto al otro ojo, fue sugerencia de Nissa que probaran con alguno de los órganos que tenían para Ra's.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —Carrie se sobresaltó al escuchar sus palabras, tenía que aprender a enmascarar sus sentimientos o recordar lo perceptivo que en el último año se había vuelto Damian. Negó con la cabeza e hizo un amago de sonrisa pero las lágrimas, esas malditas traicioneras suyas se liberaron otra vez aunque justo ahora, no lloraba de tristeza sino de agradecimiento. Él pudo haber muerto ahí, todos sus hermanos se lo dijeron: el Coliseo Romano, la pelea contra el Hereje y también el último enfrentamiento con su madre.

—No, te ves tan apuesto como siempre mi querido Hidalgo. —Damian tiro de la mano de la mujer, la acerco a su rostro y cuando la tuvo a la distancia apropiada se tomó el atrevimiento de acariciar sus lágrimas. Ella se abrazó a él. Damian correspondió el gesto y procedió a estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

Lo que aún no le había dicho a ellos es que sí podía ver con el ojo injertado pero no en todo momento, algunas veces parecía depender de la luz o del objeto que estuviera enfocando. En el caso de ella, su encantadora Ophelia inmortal, casi siempre podía verla. La luz de sus ojos, esos de los que antaño compartían el color y que ahora parecían siempre tristes pues le dolía pensar en la cantidad de cosas que él se podía perder.

—Estoy aquí. —Agregó el justiciero como si por esa simple afirmación ya no quedaran motivos que los pudieran separar y ella asintió, separándose mínimamente de él, sólo lo necesario para poder verlo otra vez. No mentía al decir que lucía apuesto y ella se veía radiante con ese vestido blanco, escotado al frente y largo a la altura de las rodillas, le dedico una sincera sonrisa y poco después volvió a aproximarse a su rostro y lo besó.

—Madre, ella es la Señorita Kelley, mi profesora de interpretación y también la mujer que más habrías odiado porque la amo.

—Damian...

—Abuela, abuelo. —Prosiguió él dirigiéndose a las lápidas de los costados. —Ella es la persona de quien les hable. La mujer de la que tan egoístamente su hijo ha intentado apartarme en todas las oportunidades que ha tenido pero como pueden ver, no soy muy fácil de convencer. Ni ella de comprar.

—¡Damian!

—Te ofreció 10,000 dólares.

—Lo único que te ofende es que te cotizara tan bajo.

—Tt, como si no le sobrara el dinero.

—Tal vez a la próxima debería aceptarlo.

—Nada menor a las seis cifras. —Los enamorados se miraron de nuevo, las manos unidas en íntimo abrazo, Damian intentaba vislumbrar su rostro a la luz de la noche entrante, los cabellos de la que ahora abiertamente amaba se habían dejado crecer hasta casi alcanzar la parte baja de la espalda. Iba a besarla otra vez pero entonces unos gritos de la parte alta de la mansión llamaron su atención.

.

—¡Hey! Par de tórtolos, el viejo quiere saber si ya están listos para salir. —Gritó Jason Todd desde el segundo piso de la mansión. Los menores apartaron los rostros, incorporándose lentamente, uno con mucha mayor agilidad que la otra y acto seguido le dedicó el dedo de en medio a su hermano mayor.

—¿Era tan necesario hacer eso? —Recriminó Bárbara a la vez que salía de entre las sombras y tomaba la corbata del pelinegro a fin de acercarlo a su rostro.

—Necesario no, pero divertido sí.

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa sería divertida? —Sugirió mientras cerraba la distancia entre sus cuerpos, él la tomo por la cintura y la miró de la cabeza a los pies. Estaba bellísima con ese vestido largo color vino, los cabellos sueltos y además esa encantadora cadena de oro blanco que él le obsequió.

—¿Un beso a escondidas?

—¿Qué comes que…? —Todd cerró los ojos, ella estaba a nada de hacerlo a su vez pero entonces escuchó los pasos a su alrededor y lo siguiente que hizo fue aprovechar su posición para estrellar la humanidad de Jason contra la pared.

—¡Pervertido!

—¿¡Qué estás haciéndole a Babs imbécil!? —Grito alarmado Dick quien venía en compañía de Kory.

—Sólo intentaba mostrarle lo que podría sucederle si sale a la calle vestida así —se defendió Hood mirando al mayor con desafío, solo unos segundos antes de dar la media vuelta y salir escaleras abajo en dirección del jardín.

—¿Estás bien? —Inquirió Kory con fingida preocupación pues ella estaba bastante al tanto de su situación.

—Creo que esta vez sí me pasé.

—Bueno, si esperas tener descendencia algún día, sugeriría que dejes de golpearlo ahí. —La Tamaran se alejó de su aliada dejándola con un simpático rubor en las mejillas y es que le resultaba bastante divertido el hecho de que tras poco más de un año siguieran ocultando de todos su relación.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Pregunto Dick, quién lucía poco más que exquisito con su traje negro de tres piezas, camisa blanca y corbata azul eléctrico.

—Nada malo, sólo que en efecto luce radiante con ese vestido.

—Hey, que tú no estás nada mal. —Le recordó su novio poco antes de estrecharla y robarle un profundo beso.

—Vamos ya o tu padre enloquecerá.

—¿Más que Alfred?

—Dale un poco de crédito al hombre, por fin uno de nosotros hará algo de lo que se sentirá orgulloso. —Comentó Drake uniéndose a la conversación y en compañía de un guapísimo Conner Kent.

—Creo que ya somos todos. —Comentó el superchico con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tim asintió y lo tomo de la mano al tiempo que todos descendían por la escalinata en dirección del jardín, al llegar a la entrada principal Alfred los hizo congelarse en su sitio.

Necesitaba una fotografía de esto.

—Amo Bruce, ni se atreva a moverse de ahí.

—Tú deberías estar aquí y yo tomando la foto.

—En realidad podrían poner un tripie y accionar el disparador automático. —Sugirió Tim como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sus hermanos lo fulminaron con la mirada pero a final de cuentas eso fue lo que hicieron.

En el encuadre aparecían al centro: el apuesto padre de familia en compañía de una encantadora Selina Kyle vestida al igual que él en su totalidad de negro, a su derecha Dick y Kory, a la izquierda Jason y Babs que compartían tontas miradas de complicidad, a la derecha de Starfire, el tercer Robin se colocaba delante de Superboy y finalmente, a la izquierda de Red Hood, Damian se apretujaba junto a la única civil entre ellos.

—¿Listos jóvenes amos? A la cuenta de diez digan…

—Tt, esto es estúpido.

—¡Lo dice el que se muere por decirlo!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡No peleen!

—Cállate Grayson.

—¡Damian!

—¡Tú no te metas reemplazo!

—Si arruinan esta foto los obligaré a tomar otra únicamente de ustedes cuatro. —Ante la amenaza de Alfred todos se colocaron en la mejor de sus fingidas poses frente a la cámara, al comenzar a parpadear el obturador todos los presentes gritaron a una sola voz: ¡BATMAN!

—¡Estupendo! —Confirmó el mayordomo a la vez que se apartaba de todos y veía la fotografía en la cámara.

—Estúpido. —Reiteró Damian.

—¿En serio? Porque creo que sí quiero una foto de ustedes cuatro. —Comentó Bruce solo para ver como su hijo se congelaba en su sitio.

—Sólo si apareces tú.

—De acuerdo.

Los Robins se colocaron de nueva cuenta uno a cada lado de su padre y en las posiciones que usualmente usaban a la hora de patrullar lo que quería decir que Damian estaba junto a Dick y Jason junto a Drake.

—¿Cómo lo están llevando? —Preguntó Nightwing a la vez que hacía una ligera pausa para acomodar la corbata color de la sangre del menor.

Durante diez meses él se había convertido en su maestro, comenzó a entrenarlo en los jardines de la mansión pese al impedimento visual. Y es que si bien las amenazas contra su persona se habían detenido siempre estaba la posibilidad de que lo atacaran como "pasatiempo" aún había asesinos rebeldes o fanáticos enloquecidos que querían medir fuerzas contra el "elegido" ya había sucedido una vez y aunque todos estaban ahí y eliminaron rápidamente al enemigo, no podían estar a su lado en todo momento. Cada uno tenía sus propias batallas, aliados, enemigos y por lo tanto él tenía que arreglárselas solo.

Los entrenamientos no fueron muy bien vistos por su padre en sus comienzos pero aun así no los frenó. Dick tenía una paciencia única con Damian y a su vez éste solo parecía entenderse con el mayor. Hablaban un idioma que sólo pertenecía a ellos y los unía un lazo que él jamás tendría dado que aquello sucedió en el lapso de tiempo que él mismo "desapareció".

—Mejor de lo que creerías, hace dos noches me dejó patrullar con él.

—¿En serio?

—La expresión de Gordon fue casi un trofeo.

—Me habría gustado ver eso. —Damian asintió, Bruce con orgullo lo hizo a su vez.

.

Jim había sabido guardar sus distancias y también respeto, él nunca decía nada pero quizá intuía más de lo que todos creían. Tras su reingreso en el patrullaje nocturno de Gótica sólo una vez preguntó por el paradero del menor.

—¿Esta vez vienes solo o tu chico maravilla está esperando en el auto?

—Seré sólo yo durante un rato.

—Bien, entonces hagamos lo nuestro…—estuvieron así, resolviendo crímenes, atrapando malvados hasta hace dos noches en que Robin volvió a tomar su manto y ajustarse el antifaz sobre el rostro.

—Sí creo que estás en peligro aunque sea por un sólo segundo, dejaremos esta tontería de las máscaras y la capa por la paz, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tt, ¿y si te salvo el trasero aunque sea una sola vez me dejarás hacerlo más a menudo?

—Puede ser.

La adrenalina de la cacería nocturna le hacía falta a su hijo, podía verlo en la expresión de su rostro y también en sus movimientos, si bien parecía haber perdido un poco de agilidad para escalar muros y atravesar ventanas esto se compensaba con los instintos primarios que solo podía suponer como propios de haber sido entrenado desde temprana edad. Escuchaba y percibía cosas que él no, aún no podía descifrar cómo es que supo que los oponentes eran cuatro y que estaban escondidos en diversos puntos del tejado por el que ellos pretendían ingresar. Instinto de cacería o quizá tuviera que ver con ese brillo sobrenatural que vio sobre él en el momento mismo en que "renació".

.

_—¿Tiene alguna clase de habilidad especial, Detective? —Preguntó Ra's catorce meses atrás. Poco después de que la operación ocular de Damian hubiera acabado._

_—No que yo sepa._

_—Pero usted también vio lo mismo que yo vi._

_—Lo único que yo vi fue a mi hijo arrojarse a mis brazos completamente sano y vivo._

_—Puede que alguna vez esas habilidades se muestren ante usted._

_—Si lo hacen o no, eso es algo que tú ya nunca sabrás. Te quiero lejos de mi hijo y de toda mi familia por cierto._

_—El cuerpo de Thalía._

_—Será cremado y llevado a casa para que tú no puedas volver a profanarlo._

_—Ah, ¿eso que estoy viendo en usted, el ardor en sus ojos, acaso es el vestigio de aquel viejo amor?_

_—¿Qué puedes saber tú del amor si asesinaste a tu propia hija, aterrorizaste a tu nieto y a punto estuviste de hacerlo de nuevo?_

_—Sentimental, sin lugar a dudas, ese siempre ha sido esa su único error._

.

—¿Listos? —Interrumpió Babs quien estaba ahora con la cámara. Los jóvenes y su padre se pusieron en la mejor pose, sonrisas apenas insinuadas y rostros en alto.

—Sonríe un poco o te dará parálisis facial. —Sugirió Dick poco antes de colocar el rostro a la altura del menor.

—¡Quítate Grayson!

—Quítame tú. —Insistió él al tiempo que lo apretaba contra su cuerpo y al hacerlo los otros imitaron la acción, rodearon al menor como si fuera —y que de hecho lo era— el centro de atención.

—¡Perfecto! —Corroboró Batgirl al tiempo que tomaba la foto y se la mostraba al resto.

—¡Suéltenme ya! —Recriminó Damian comenzando a golpear a sus hermanos, estos se apartaron sólo para dirigirse cada cual a su auto.

—Llegaremos tarde. —anunció Alfred.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar tarde si tanto el lugar como la presentación son nuestros? —Se quejó un malhumorado Damian pues odiaba y con creces ser el centro de las atenciones de su muy disfuncional familia.

—Lo haremos porque invité a unos amigos. —Comentó su padre.

—¿¡Que!?

—¡Oh! Qué maravilla amo Bruce. —Agregó esperanzado el mayordomo.

—¿A quién invitaste? —Insistió Damian.

—A nadie que no conozcamos. —Ultimó Carrie, volviendo a la actividad de colocar una mano entre las de él. El menor se dejó conducir para alivio de su padre pues temía que comenzara una discusión.

—¿Tú sabías que haría eso? —Preguntó Damian a la vez que abría la puerta de la limosina para que subiera.

—¿A caso no amas el espectáculo?

—¿Me viste cara de Grayson?

—Te veo cara de mi Romeo…—comentó para él y así ambos se metieron en la parte trasera del auto.

Tal y como prometiera en su momento el patriarca de los Wayne una vez Damian estuvo en completo uso de sus capacidades tanto físicas como mentales rentó el Teatro de Ciudad Gótica para que presentaran una obra. La ganadora por elección tanto de Carrie como de Alfred fue: "Romeo y Julieta".

.

_—¿Si sabes que fue un romance de tres días y seis muertos, verdad? —Comentó Damian como no queriendo la cosa, algunas noches atrás._

_—Mi parte favorita es la del veneno y la daga —respondió su maestra con ese tono que sugería que no pensaba dar marcha atrás._

_—También puedes interpretar a algún personaje que no muera en el escenario esta vez._

_—Te equivocas si crees que no vas a besarme en público._

_—Tt..._

.

Carrie, al igual que el resto se había esforzado por ayudar en todo lo que podía al menor, comenzando por darse a la tarea de enseñarle a leer en Braille y traducir para él algunas de las novelas más sobresalientes y que sabía que adoraba.

La tarea no fue sencilla principalmente porque su primer enemigo mortal era el orgullo y el segundo su padre.

.

—¿No cree que está exagerando amo Bruce? —Comentaba Alfred con el rostro sumamente estirado y la flamante bandeja de plata entre las manos.

—Nada de eso Al, sólo entra ahí a llevarles el té y observa qué hacen.

—Tanto el amo Damian como la Señorita Carrie están al tanto del sistema de vigilancia interno de la mansión, sería estúpido de su parte aprovechar las "lecciones" de lectura para lo que sea que usted esté imaginando.

—No estoy imaginando nada.

—Claro que sí, usted tuvo muchas de esas "lecciones" si mal no recuerdo en el interior de la mansión. —Para esta parte de la conversación tanto Tim como Jason y Dick decidieron prestar atención.

—Eso no es cierto. —Se defendió el mayor.

—La señorita Trevor, las gemelas West, la reportera del Times, la instructora de esgrima, atletismo, danza interpretativa…

—Ok, ok, ya entendí tu punto. Ahora toma esa maldita bandeja y ve a verlos.

—Hum, debería ir usted si tanto le importa. —Refunfuño el mayordomo pero aun así giro sobre la cuadrada punta de sus zapatos y se dirigió al lugar en cuestión.

—¿Danza interpretativa? —Preguntaron sus hijos al mismo tiempo.

—¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

—Es medio día —respondió Todd.

—Y no, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que verte enloquecer. —Continuó Dick.

—No estoy enloqueciendo.

—Tiene trece años, su novia diecinueve. —insistió Drake.

—No es su novia.

—Y el Guasón no está esculpiendo figurillas de Batman con una barra de jabón y un mondadientes en el asilo de Arkham.

—¡Cállense ya!

Los chicos se miraron satisfechos de haber conseguido sacar de sus casillas al mayor y se entretuvieron en lo que fuera hasta que las horas se fueron sumando y uno a uno comenzaban a morir de hambre.

—¡Oye Bruce! Cuando vengo por aquí espero que por lo menos te tomes la molestia de alimentarme. —Comentó Jason.

—Lo mismo digo —agregó Dick abriendo el refrigerador y mirando decenas que cosas que quería comer pero como es natural no sabía preparar.

—¿Atún?—Sugirió Drake.

—Eso haría llorar a Arthur. —Recriminó Dick.

—Cómo si Aquamán se fuera a enterar que nos comemos a sus amigos del mar.

—¡Ja! Sus amigos del… ¿Dónde está Alfred? —Interrumpió Todd que al fin lograba sumar dos más dos. La respuesta del patriarca fue hundir el rostro en las profundidades de su periódico.

—¡No me digas que no ha regresado desde que lo mandaste a espiarlos! —Cuestionó Dick.

—No.

—¡Y sigues aquí! —Richard no podía creer lo blandito que se había vuelto su padre con el pasar de los años, si fuera cualquiera de ellos, ya habría derribado la puerta o incendiado la casa a fin de hacerlos salir.

—¡Quizá Al es un voyerista y los está grabando! —Sugirió sumamente alarmado Drake.

—No puedes hablar enserio. —Recriminó Todd.

—¿Cuántas horas han pasado, cuatro, cinco?

—¡Sólo tres! —Gritó su padre comenzando a recordar por qué no los extrañó ni una sola vez desde que cada uno decidió irse a vivir a otro lugar.

—¿Y? Te vas a esperar a que tengas que llevar a tu nieto a la guardería. —Ante tal declaración el mayor de los Wayne por fin se levantó. Él era demasiado joven y sobretodo apuesto para convertirse en abuelo, esa era la razón única de que arruinara todas, pero TODAS las relaciones amorosas de sus hijos. Hasta que tuviera cincuenta o tal vez sesenta los dejaría tener descendencia.

—Muy bien, andando.

Como si no se tratara de su casa, los tres Robins y Batman comenzaron a abrirse camino por el largo pasillo hasta que alcanzaron la puerta que como ya esperaban se encontraba "cerrada" Bruce la miro con odio, sus hijos lo miraron a él, como diciendo: "¡No inventes!" pero como la curiosidad puede más que el gato uno a uno pegaron las orejas a la madera.

—¿De cuántos centímetros de espesor es esta puerta? —Cuestionó Drake pues no escuchaba una mierda.

—Siete. —Respondió Bruce.

—Ok, o vamos por unas sillas, preparamos palomitas o nos largamos a un…

—Shh…—interrumpió Todd quien tenía en los oídos un sofisticado equipo de espionaje salido de quién sabe dónde.

—¿Que escuchas? —Cuestionó su padre. El rostro de Todd pasó del tono saludable de su piel, al rojo y de ahí al rojo intenso a la vez que gritaba a todo pulmón que abrieran la puerta. Los otros lo hicieron y de una buena patada la derribaron sólo para observar a Carrie y a Alfred deshacerse en elogios para con Damian quien al parecer estaba en la parte culminante de alguna interpretación.

—¿¡Qué están haciendo, imbéciles!? —Preguntó con molestia el menor, pues efectivamente, lo último que quería era que esos inútiles lo vieran declamar la escena final de "Sueño de una noche de Verano".

—Nosotros…—comenzó a decir Drake, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que tendría que decir.

—Pues verás…—prosiguió Dick, sintiéndose de repente estúpido pues aparentemente lejos de incomodar a Damian, le habían metido un susto de muerte a Carrie y Alfred.

—¡Nos morimos de hambre! —Terminó Todd y esa fue una explicación que el mayordomo aprobó.

—Cuánto lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar el momento amo Bruce.

—No importa Al, ¿todo bien?

—Tan bien como podría estar, las lecciones del joven Damian son sobresalientes.

—¿Qué están leyendo?

—La Ilíada y la Odisea en su versión original. —comentó la Señorita Kelley.

—¿Griego?

—Existen ligeras variaciones entre cada idioma y considero importante que aprenda a distinguirlas por lo menos en las lenguas romances, chino, japonés y mandarín.

—No sabía que tenía copias de todos esos textos en Braille

—En la Universidad han hecho maravillas por conseguirme los libros y los que no están disponibles los transcribo yo.

—Lamento que se esté tomando demasiadas molestias por mi hijo.

—No es ninguna molestia, lo que transcriba será donado a otras bibliotecas y además hay mucha tecnología hoy en día que puede ayudar.

—¿Tecnología? —Inquirió sumamente interesado el mayor.

—Así es.

—Deberías dedicar más tiempo a investigar lo que produces padre, hay toda una línea de Wayne Industries especializada en desarrollar equipo para personas con "capacidades especiales". — Y dicho esto el menor prosiguió a mostrar un flamante teléfono móvil cuya pantalla táctil era sensible al sistema Braille.

—¡Déjame verlo! —Pidió Tim y el menor se lo arrojo.

—Es un prototipo Lucius Fox aún está afinando detalles.

—¿Cuándo…? —Comenzó a preguntar su padre.

—Tú sales a patear traseros por las noches, yo a ver cómo va el negocio.

—¿Alfred?

—Me declaro inocente señor, estoy tan sorprendido como usted.

—Me llevó Carrie, tú nos diste acceso ilimitado a todos en Wayne Industries, ¿recuerdas? Además sólo lo sabe él. —Bruce asintió sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo.

La noticia sobre la "condición" de su hijo aún no era pública. Él decía hacerlo para proteger a Damian pero lo cierto era que deseaba protegerse a sí mismo. Entre menos gente lo supiera, más cercana sentía la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a ver, pero aparentemente el único ciego entre todos era él.

—Todo eso está muy bien pero aún no me dicen como pasaron de la Odisea a declamar a ¿Hamlet?

—"Sueño de una noche de verano" y fue idea mía Señor, los jóvenes no son culpables de nada, salvo de sucumbir a las necedades de este pobre viejo nostálgico.

Alfred tomó su bandeja y pasó entre todos en dirección de la cocina, los Robins lo siguieron comenzando a dictar la lista de platillos que querían para la cena y por su parte Bruce se quedó con ellos, mirándolos con detenimiento, ninguno de los dos parecía "sospechoso" de actividad especialmente ilícita.

—¿Hicimos algo indebido, padre?

—No, pero deberías haberme dicho que estabas desarrollando prototipos con Lucius.

—También revisé tus finanzas, tus números siguen bajando en contra de Luthor Corp.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Te entregué una empresa económicamente estable hace tres años padre, no me siento contento con el desempeño de tus empleados.

—¿Cómo…?

—Carrie se aburría mientras estaba con Lucius así que le solicité copias en Braille de tus finanzas.

—Correcto, primero lo primero, vamos a comer y después hablaré seriamente con ustedes dos.

—Sí Señor. —respondieron ambos para la burla y tortura del mayor.

De esta manera y pasado un corto lapso de tiempo Damian a través de Dick que era el único con el interés por no hablar de la edad legal para trabajar en Wayne Industries comenzó a supervisar las finanzas de su padre, lo que habría sido magnífico si aquel no hubiera sido el aliciente para que ambos volvieran a pasar el suficiente tiempo juntos que culminó en los ya mencionados entrenamientos.

.

—Nunca me dijiste por qué comenzaron a interpretar a Hamlet esa vez. —Cuestionó Bruce al tiempo que bajaban del auto y todos desfilaban en dirección del interior del teatro.

—No sé de qué está hablando señor. —Respondió Alfred al tiempo que lo pasaba de largo con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

El joven Damian definitivamente volvería abuelo a su padre o lo mandaría a él a la tumba como siguiera siendo testigo —involuntario— de aquellas íntimas charlas que sostenía con la Señorita Kelley.

.

_—¿Ya te aburriste mi querido Hidalgo?_

_—No, es sólo que es un poco confuso las "G" "B" "Z"_

_—¿Deberíamos descansar?_

_—Si me detengo ahora me harás leerlo mañana desde el principio._

_—Pero tienes razón, quizá estoy siendo un poco estricta contigo._

_—¿Un poco? —Cuestionó con sarcasmo el menor, en este punto él ya había puesto las tazas de té de ambos en la mesita de centro y estaba a nada de abandonar la habitación cuando los escuchó un poquito mejor._

_—Quizá deberíamos retomar lo que iniciamos ayer…—sugirió la Señorita Kelley acercándose peligrosamente al menor, Damian levantó el rostro, la miró a los ojos o al menos eso le pareció a él, la chica pegó aún más sus labios al oído de él._

_—¿Deberíamos hacerlo? —La sangre se le fue a las mejillas, se aclaró la garganta, esto para recordarles que él estaba presente pero aquello apenas si funcionó._

_—¿Tú quieres hacerlo? —Preguntó el menor._

_—¿Desde el principio o donde lo dejamos ayer?_

_—¿Tú que crees?_

_—Creo que Alfred podría ver…_

La sangre se le fue a la cabeza y una parte de él regreso a los escenarios del teatro de Londres, los hoteles, las ropas, vinos, perfumes y glamour tan pronto como los adolescentes comenzaron a besarse sólo para terminar declamando escenas selectas de "Sueño de una noche de verano", él inmediatamente tomó el rol de director.

Era imperativo que dieran a los personajes la entonación apropiada y por eso es que ahora estaban aquí.

.

—Bruce, jamás imaginé que nos llamarías para esto. —Comentó alegremente Clark a la vez que extendía su mano derecha a manera de saludo.

—Me pareció que nos vendría bien como compensación a todo el "trabajo" que hemos tenido últimamente.

—Si por trabajo te refieres a evitar el fin del mundo unas tres veces en lo que va del año, estoy de acuerdo. —Comentó Hal a la vez que se unía junto con Barry, Diana, Vic y John a los saludos.

—Entonces ¿dónde están los artistas?—Preguntó Clark a la vez que dirigía su mirada en dirección del resto, los chicos estaban apretujados en sus respectivos asientos y con sus respectivas parejas.

—Preparándose tras bambalinas, Alfred se romperá una pierna cuando vea que vinieron ustedes.

—Espero que no lo digas en serio amigo.

Las luces del recinto lentamente comenzaron a bajar en señal de que la obra estaba por comenzar así que los héroes tomaron sus palomitas y se colocaron en sus lugares, Bruce junto a Selina se apresuró a tomar su teléfono móvil aunque no para tomar fotografías sino para revisar sus mensajes.

—¡Sí!

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —recriminó Catwoman— Por si no lo has notado esa obra que tanto decías que querías ver ya ha comenzado.

—Recibí una respuesta de Viena.

—¿Qué?

—Meteré a Damian en un internado para caballeros durante diez años y así no podrá convertirme en abuelo. —Tras su declaración Clark quien obviamente es el único con súper oído y no estaba entretenido poniendo las manos donde no debería ponerlas en el tercer hijo de Bruce se comenzó a ahogar con sus palomitas, Diana a su lado, decidió golpearlo firmemente hasta que las escupió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento, lo siento. Creo que de la emoción se me fueron por otro lado.

—Hombres, no soportan ni dos minutos de Shakespeare.

—No fue eso Diana…

—Cómo no.

.

—¿Estás loco? —Comentó Selina como si la interrupción del hombre de acero no se hubiera suscitado.

—¿Por qué todos insisten en que me he vuelto loco? Lo único que me interesa es el futuro de mi hijo de catorce años.

—Al que ignoras olímpicamente mientras se desvive en un escenario para demostrarte que tiene talento.

—No lo estoy ignorando, ya lo vi —comentó a la vez que sacaba el rostro de su celular para dirigir una rápida mirada al escenario.

—Ese no es Damian.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Pelirrojo, es en serio?

—¿Que no usan pelucas en estas obras? —Clark volvió a estallar en sonoras carcajadas. A manera de respuesta Selina le quitó el endemoniado celular de las manos y lo obligó a ver la obra completa que dicho sea de paso fue un completo deleite con las actuaciones estelares de Alfred Penniworth como el "Fray Lorenzo" y Colin Wilkes como "Paris".

Una vez terminó el espectáculo con la debida declamación de votos y muertes de los enamorados todos salieron para reunirse en el callejón calle abajo.

* * *

La Batiseñal en el cielo.

—Vaya, siempre creí que era mentira eso de que "El terror nunca termina en Ciudad Gótica" —comentó Hal a la vez que encendía su anillo y junto con el Detective Marciano y Wonderwoman se despedían del resto para volar en dirección de la Atalaya.

—Lo siento Bruce, Shazam y Flash deben estar a punto de volverse locos por pasar más de dos horas encerrados. —comentó Superman

—Eso o incendiaron los paneles de control como la última vez. —le recordó Cyborg y así ellos también se esfumaron.

.

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que nos quedamos solos…

—Los dos —terminó la oración Carrie por él. Todos los demás héroes habían salido por las calles a perseguir el peligro.

—Tt, estúpidos.

—Al menos nos dejaron la limosina y a Alfred —comentó la pelirroja al tiempo que enredaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Damian la abrazo con apremio y así ambos compartieron un nuevo beso.

"En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado"  
"¿Del pecado de mis labios?"  
"Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso"

—Entren ya jóvenes amos, les recuerdo que alguien tiene que monitorear las pantallas de la cueva.

—Ni una palabra a mi padre Pennyworth

—Faltaría menos.

* * *

**_Violette Moore._**

* * *

N/A: No queda más que agregar salvo agradecer el que se tomaran el tiempo de leer hasta aquí.

Esta historia fue para ustedes en todo momento pues tomé en consideración sus opiniones y comentarios y es un enorme placer para mi el saber que ha sido de su agrado.  
De verdad, les mando un fuerte abrazo: **YueNessa, KICT, Charlotte C. Charles, Lady Wayne Al Ghul** y por último y no menos importante, mi siempre querido y estimado** M. Bidden.**

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
